Avenging a New World
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: One story ends another begins. A fateful finds the Heroes of Tomorrow stranded on a world similar yet different from there own. But as the old saying tale goes Avengers Never stop the fight till its won. For there came a day, a day unlike any other when Earths Mightiest Heroes came together to fight the battles we never could. On that day the Avengers were born. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Avenging a New World

ESKK: This fic literally came to me out of nowhere and I decided to go ahead with it. It's a crossover between Next Avengers and Harry Potter starting at Order of the Phoenix. It follows a similar premise as Next Avengers Remnant's Mightiest Heroes but different as you will soon see. Now then let's start with our hero's intro.

Captain America: James Rodgers

Torunn: Torunn Thorsdóttir (Called Tori amongst the uninformed)

Hawkeye: Francis Barton

Yellow Ant: Henry Pym Jr.

Black Panther: Azari T'challa

Iron-Heart: Morgan Stark

Wiccan: Harry Potter

She-Hulk: Hermione Granger (Yes I am bat-shit crazy doing this)

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"_Spells."_

"Letters."

"**Snake Speech."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow they belong JK Rowling and Marvel Animated Studios. Now then let's begin this new story shall we.

(Start)

The Next Avengers had been making great strides since they beat Ultron. Ultra-City was cleared of Ultron's Robots as right now the world was trying to rebuild after the chaos. During the rebuilding process Tony had taken to leading the reconstruction efforts as Bruce and Betty were left to their own devises. They managed to locate a few of the old heroes Logan, Laura with her clone, and Wade Wilson. Though more appeared every day the criminal element still existed and ironically enough it was through this they met their newest Member.

One Morgan Stark who went by the Alias Iron-Heart. Tony was of course in near tears when he was reunited with his daughter who clearly took after him when it came to brains. She was leading her own cell of Scavengers and had built her own armor using Peppers Rescue Armor and some of the old Iron-Man Suits they found while foraging for supplies.

Morgan was a much needed addition to the team and it was a good thing to as the Next Avengers were just one mission away from making sure reconstruction went without a hitch. One of Ultron's failsafe was activating which was to basically have a body for him to transfer his data over to. So The Avengers deployed to take it out as soon as possible hence why they were here now.

When they had arrived at the site the body was almost ready and they were locking on to one of Ultron's signatures in space to create a rift there using old alien technology. Of course the fight leading to this was both fun and difficult. Azari and Francis had taken use of a jeep with Azari driving and Francis firing off his arrows at the robots attacking. Morgan and Torunn taking to the sky as Torunn utilized her sword and powers while Iron-Heart used her tech to even the fields.

James of course had used a motorcycle and used it with his shield catching it after each throw from the ricochet caused by the vibranium. Torunn managing to blow up some tanks to which Pym in his giant form managed to toss aside with ease. They managed to blast their way through and as stated they came across the site of the body and the attempt at portal opening.

They must have shut down the barrier to pull in reserve power for this. James barked orders to shut the portal down and stop the Ultron reformation. IT was simple enough for Torunn but the machine tried to stop them as if to warn them of what would happen. Torunn and Azari shot lighting now with Torunn slashing the portal to cut the energy flow. But this proved to be a mistake as something odd had occurred from it.

When they took care of the robot suit that was to be Ultron's new body they heard a burst behind them. When they turned had turned around it was like looking through cracked glass as the portal was sparking and becoming unstable. Before any of them could even blink the imaged shattered refilling with a void of nothing but white, as it sucks in everything, including the children of the Original Avengers.

It was quite possibly the strangest thing this group of teenagers had ever experience yet. They saw many thing as they were being toast around, like a rag doll in the void. A God like Doctor Doom, an army of giant robots, Thor and Hulk fighting on the moon, a talking tree and raccoon, but the out of all the images a talking pig with spider powers that took the cake. They had perceived numerous images before their eyes just before they all ended up blacking out.

This was where our story would end and begin anew.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

The Avenger Kids began to wake up as James was the first up and moving with a killer headache. "Ok that was not pleasant." James said as Francis was the next up.

"You think?" Francis said as he then looked to James. "Next time you go order giving James think before you act." Francis said before they heard mechanical movement and saw Morgan moving their way.

"Yeah reckless and stupid is my shit." Morgan said before James heard this.

"Language." James said as this got a small chuckle from Morgan as her face plate lifted up to reveal her actual face.

"We are alive that's what counts." Torunn said as she joined her friends and family.

"Yeah." Pym said as he got out from what appeared to be a pile of snow.

"Still any idea where we are?" Azari called out as he jumped up and looked around.

"Working on it." Morgan said as her mask lowered while she accessed the data points. "Wait that can't be right." Morgan said as this got everyone's attention now.

"What is?" James asked with concern.

"I'm picking up a lot of radio chatter and not the kind you find at the city." Morgan said before using her suit to make a hologram of what she was getting.

"Is that the Internet?" Francis asked as it was in fact the Internet the 1990's version of it when it was still in the dawning age.

"Hey what does the year say?" James asked as Morgan looked it over.

"Well apparently it says… oh boy." Morgan said realizing what was going on.

"What does it say?" Francis asked wanting some answers.

"It's June the 5th 1995." Morgan said as they were in shock to this.

"Wait did we time travel?!" Pym asked as Morgan looked to be working.

"Not sure if we did we can't tamper with time including Ultron." Morgan said as everyone had to agree since time travel was tricky business.

"And if we did not?" Azari asked with concern before Francis agreed.

"If by a slim chance we are in another universe then we'll be stuck here for the long run." Morgan said trying to find reference on anything involving their world the Avenger's, Shield, or the Uncanny X-Men.

"What makes you say that?" Pym asked worried as to why.

"Because one this world doesn't have the heroes who managed to pull such a feat." Morgan said showing the holographic images through her armor.

"Ok so let me get this straight not only did we go back in time but we went back in time in another universe?!" Francis called out as he was shocked to hear this.

"Yeap." Morgan said as she hoped her father could find a way to get them back.

"Oh shit." Azari cursed as even James was in shock after hearing this major reveal.

"So what do we do now?" Pym asked as he looked to his friends and family.

"We do what we do best, we make due until we can get home and if this world need us we fight the battles they never could." James said as that was their best idea for the time being.

"If I had access to a lab I could try to recreate a controlled version of what brought us here. Maybe with a particle collider." Morgan said as she looked to her friends.

"First things first shelter and probably work." Francis said remembering this world did not have an Ultron which means they had to work for a living.

"Already on the later one just hacking a few networks to set ourselves up with false ID's and get on our way to making do." Morgan said as James then spoke up a bit.

"What do we do about parental guardians?" James asked knowing since they may very well be minors the oldest of them Torunn and Francis were the only ones who could possible pass off as working siblings here.

"Improvise." Morgan said as she already thought of that problem.

(Scene Break One Year Later)

It had been a whole year since the Avengers had arrived in this strange world. Lucky for them it had no shortage of the criminal element but they were forced to done secret identities to combat it. James was of course called Captain America due to the fact his shield was the colors of the American Flag. He felt honored at the time and took it with pride. The others had taken names of their own with Pym after building his own version of his dad's ant-man helmet called himself Yellow Ant which was a mistake that stuck.

Torunn saw no need for a name change so simply went to Torunn while Francis called himself Hawkeye. Azari called himself the Black Panther which stuck much to Pym's annoyance on the subject. Morgan went on to call herself Iron-Heart seeing as Iron-Man would cause confusion even amongst her friends.

Speaking of Morgan she managed to hack the system and get them fake ID's and passports with Visa's. Seeing as they were stuck in London Morgan got James dual citizenship as with herself, Azari, Pym, Torunn, and Francis. Though seeing as this was a world where Ultron didn't take over Morgan managed to get a love for ACDC. Her room was currently filled to the brim with ACDC merchandise and music. Furthermore Morgan had the backup plan of making a New Stark International on this world using the inventions of both her father and grandfather for the groundwork. After all if they are stuck here for the long run… then it's best to have backup plans.

Yeah Morgan also managed to get them a house and start a small security system business with Pym helping her. So far their small company was doing great that through Francis managed to open a small practice in the city. Funny enough it was nearby one of their first few customers a dental practice owned by Dan and Emilia Granger. In that short year they were able to hire some more help to get things rolling and though Francis was their 'poster boy,' for this security business it was Morgan and Pym who were the brains behind it. In turn they managed to hire more help and an intern also.

That way they can go out and do their hero stuff and still have an income to keep them afloat. Life was just easy when you have two super geniuses on your rosters like how both Morgan and Pym were. Then came the problems as it were as they managed to procure a house in Little Whinging despite everyone not liking it. It was affordable, fit their needs, and was useful or so James said but he hated it just as much as they did.

The neighborhood was nice don't get him wrong but it was boring and the houses look so alike James honestly wanted to gorge his eyes out. Luckily being who he is opted not to here. It was ok at first since it was just a small ride to London for Francis to get to work. The problem came… in the form of one of the neighbors that lived here. A fat walrus in a wig (Francis word not James who agreed) a woman that could pass as a horse (Torunn's words not James again but still agreed) and what looked like a humpback whale with legs (Morgan's words though James agreed they were not his).

They were shock of course to see Francis and Torunn as the 'heads of the household,' until Francis weaves a sob story of their tragic life. Torunn or Tori's parents had passed away due to the actions of a mugger one evening. She was with Francis on a date when it had happened and thus Torunn had to take care of her younger sister and adoptive brother Morgan and Azari.

A similar tale happened to Francis he, James, and Pym were on a trip when tragedy struck and Francis had to drop out of school to support his two younger brothers. All in all the tale did the job for them and the 'Dursley,' family didn't suspect a thing. Francis told how he managed to get enough money from both his and Torunn's inheritance to purchase this house and from his side jobs to start his own business (though it was Morgan and Pym who did most of the work) and by the end of it the Avengers hoped to never see them again any time soon.

So we now find the Avengers with Francis on the phone with one of the employees at their Security Office. Francis was still American Born so he still had trouble figuring out what these guys meant half the time with their own slang. Apparently being pissed meant you were Drunk, Football was Soccer, and Bloody Hell was a curse word.

Torunn was a help in that regard as Morgan and Pym were on the computer as Francis carefully relayed the information of the problems some of the workers were having. Morgan and Pym worked together to fix it and if they needed an extra brain they had Friday on call. Friday or F.R.I.D.A.Y was an AI Morgan managed to get into working order that was part maid for the Avengers and part mother with an awesome witty attitude. James was doing some pushups while Azari was cooking lunch.

Torunn meanwhile was rejecting yet another invitation for tea with the 'neighborhood housewives,' as she so desperately wanted to blast the gossiping bitches to Helheim. She had only accepted maybe one or two of those invitations and those were the times she had nothing better to do and regretted both times. Those wives keep asking when Torunn was going to settle down with Francis to which she played the role saying it's still a bit too early for that and are probably waiting till Pym is a tad bit older.

"Another one?" James asked seeing Torunn storming to her chair with a drink in hand.

"Regrettably." Torunn said as Francis got off the phone after Morgan and Pym fixed the problems in the office.

"Jeez babe even I know you're no housewife you got two Asgardian Parents and the army of beaten Ultra Bots who would agree with you." Francis said as Torunn took a long swing of her acquired carbonated beverage.

"Exactly!" Torunn yelled as she slammed the now empty can to the ground.

"Hey at least try to keep this place clean." Azari said as he handled the cooking today. Kitchen duty was done in rotation as was the ever annoying trash day. So that way at least they can survive and know when it's time to order take out for their meal.

"Let her be Azari she's not happy right now." James said as he got back to his feet and sat down on their comfy sofa.

"Hey Morgan anything on the police scanners?" Pym asked as Morgan sighed a bit.

"Nah just a quiet day today." Morgan said as she sat back.

"Ok and any updates on our 'Magi situation,' and locating them?" Francis asked quoting the Magi part while looking to Morgan.

"Well good news we're starting to narrow it down. Seeing as we're unaffected by their little hide in plain sight stuff and narrowly avoiding those mind hackers if we can find them we may have a way back to our world." Morgan said pushing herself off her desk. "Friday is keeping me posted on this stuff but it's still slow going." Morgan said as she sat grabbed soda of her own to drink.

"It's the best we can have right now." James said as he couldn't help but have this sinking feeling something wasn't right not just here but back in their world. Plus he's lucky the criminal element existed here to keep himself from going stir crazy.

"Well until lunch is ready I'm going out." Torunn said reaching her hand out and in turn her odd Umbrella flew into her waiting hand.

"Where to?" Pym asked as he was curious.

"Anywhere that doesn't involve the neighborhood housewife club trying to recruit me." Torunn said as she began to exit the house in civilian clothing allow her to blend in with those around.

(Later at the Park Torunn)

Torunn was exploring the park by herself as she found it was the only place she could be at without wanting to gorge her eyes out. James and the others were in the process of moving once they got the money and can find a house. Crime here was like anywhere else it exists and someone be it a vigilante or law enforcement had to deal with it head on. As she walked about she sighed a bit as she held her umbrella in her hand. It was her sword of course using its magic to hide amongst her civilian form to allow her to blend in with the people.

That still didn't help as she noted storm clouds brewing even from her location here. Then again Torunn and storms go hand in hand so Torunn shouldn't be surprised if Mother Nature reflected her mood. But as she walked she noted something amiss nearby. She walked to the park and saw a young man sitting on a swing by himself.

Of course he was being harassed by the local bullies as Torunn had made her dislike for the Dursley boy and his gangs antics evident. Of course the Dursley's never took the hint opting her to simply put a rain on their parade. Now like they were her problem but the fact they harassed children and that boy on a daily bases made it her problem. But it seems fate favored her today as the boy then went to the Dursley boy and pointed to her shock a wand at him. His friends laughed at the glasses wearing youth but Torunn knew better. It seems their search for the local magi may be coming to an end.

She then opted to activate her beacon to get the others here. Knowing they found what they were looking for was perfect incentive. "Finally." Torunn said as she can finally kiss this world farewell as she returned with her family to their home.

But just then storm clouds began to form as Torunn knew they were not her doing. Thunder was heard as it was clear it was about to rain very soon. She then saw the gang of the larger boys run away as not long after the two boys were seen running away to which she began to give chase as she had a gut feeling about something occurring real soon.

(During all of this Harry and Dudley)

It was very hot day in early August. The oppressive heat-wave had been stifling for almost two weeks now. His chores done, Harry Potter had been granted a little freedom by his Uncle Vernon to go out for a bit. He sat on one of the swings in the playground of Little Whinging, Surrey. He was glad to be outside, but still haunted by the return of Voldemort and the murder of Cedric. Hearing chuckling laughter, he looked up to see his cousin Dudley and his four friends approach.

"Hey, Big D", Harry said dryly, using the nickname Dudley preferred while with his friends. "Beat up another 10-year-old?"

"This one deserved it" Dudley sneered, to the agreement of his buddies.

"Five against one", Harry observed as he saw he was outnumbered here. "Very brave." Harry taunted while he glared at Dudley.

"Well you're one to talk", Dudley snarked glaring at Harry. "Moanin' in yer sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow." Dudley taunted as his friend began to laugh with him. "Don't kill Cedric. Who's Cedric? You're Boyfriend?" Dudley taunted as this got Harry to glare at him.

"Shut up", Harry growled as he glared at his fat oaf of a cousin.

"He's going to kill me, Mum!' Where is your mum?" Dudley smirked, knowing what a painful subject Harry's parents were. "Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she dead? Is she dead, Pott…?" He taunted but that was before Harry lunged forward, drawing his wand and jabbing it under his cousin's chin. Dudley froze, a flicker of fear in his eyes, his clueless friends laughing at getting a rise out of Harry. But the anger on Harry's face faded quickly as dark clouds rolled in at an unnatural speed. The wind picked up sharply, fear started to spread over all the boys. Even as the most mundane of muggles, they could feel the 'wrongness' of what was happening.

"Dudley, let's go!" One of them cried fearfully.

"What's going on?" Another cried.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked Harry in accusing fear.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry answered, just as unnerved.

"We're getting out of here, Dudley!" One of the others cried as they scattered like frightened cockroaches!

Harry and Dudley looked up into the swirling storm-clouds just as thunder began to sound. They both broke into a run toward home as the rain began to pour down on them. They stopped to catch their breath once they were inside the pedestrian tunnel that ran under the highway. Rainwater had pooled into a long puddle down the middle from the far end nearly to the mid-point of the tunnel.

Then Harry noticed a few of the lights begin to flicker, and the temperature to drop sharply, their breath becoming visible. Frost began forming on the walls and the water on the floor to freeze.

'No', Harry thought to himself, realizing what was happening, and the most likely cause. He looked over his right shoulder….and a Dementor immediately seized him by the throat! It lifted him off the ground and held him against the wall. Dudley was too terrified to move or scream at the sight, especially since he couldn't see whatever was holding Harry against the wall.

"D-Dudley, run!" Harry gasped out, snapping his cousin out of his panicked daze. He turned and ran, but slipped and fell on his considerable ass as soon as he stepped on the ice and slid nearly to the end of the tunnel. There, he was set upon by another Dementor. The foul creatures began draining both boys.

But just then a loud thunder strike was heard and it hit the Dementors away from both Harry and Dudley causing them to drop to the ground. Harry and Dudley looked and saw that new neighbor Torunn there with her umbrella out. She was clearly glaring at the Dementors as Harry was panicked but also wondering if the thunder originated from her somehow.

"Leave now." Torunn growled showing no fear what so ever and appeared to be ready to use these Dementors as stress relief.

"No run!" Harry called out but it was too late as the Dementors attacked. But the biggest shock came when Torunn slammed her umbrella to the ground causing her body to be struck by lightning as if it was summoned to her. The Dementors were of course knocked back by the attack as once the thunder died out Torunn stood up donned in golden armor as her umbrella had become her sword.

"I warned you." Torunn growled before throwing her sword at the Dementor causing it to stab into it and pin it to the wall. Torunn then flew at the other one and kicked it before sending punches and kicks at it actually hurting the soul sucking monster that guards Azkaban.

Torunn then raised her hand and to Harry's shock the sword flew to her waiting hand like an accio and in turn she slashed the second Dementor with her mighty sword. She then stabbed it into the wall and summoned forth her thunder and in turn turning the second Dementor to ash.

Harry once he was freed from the Dementor saw the first one going straight for Torunn. But the young Wizard managed to reach his wand, and prepared to use the spell that repels them. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at it. The Dementor was blasted back out of the tunnel by the power of the charm.

Torunn saw this and burst through the charm and with a powerful charge in her blade sliced through the second one causing its body to burst into electrical energy before it fell and died in ashes. With the danger passed Harry rushed over to check on Dudley. His breath was shallow and quivering, his gaze nearly blank from shock and fear, but he was alive. Unable to speak, he looked at Harry with a barely discernible glimmer of gratitude behind his dazed and haunted eyes. Harry nodded reassuringly and began to help him to his feet. Even after all the years of grief and bullying from Dudley, he was still family.

"Let's go I have friend on the way." Torunn said as she looked to harry and Dudley.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked to Torunn.

"I'm Torunn daughter of Thor and Sif… I'm basically a demigod." Torunn said as Harry heard of Thor god of Thunder and Wielder of Mjolnir but never heard of a daughter named Torunn. "I'll explain later to the other Wizards but my friend and I need their help." Torunn said as he then picked up Dudley and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry was of course surprised by this show of strength but left it be for now. The trio exited the tunnel, walking toward Privet Drive. They were about thirty yards away from the tunnel when the sound of metal boots landing was heard. The two looked and saw a girl in a suit of armor there as she stood up.

"Ah I missed the fun." The girl said as Torunn nodded to her friend as she saw the face mask open up revealing a girl under it.

"Morgan." Torunn said as Harry was surprised these two knew each other.

"Hey what's wrong with Jabba the Hutt there?" Morgan asked as Torunn looked to Dudley.

"It's a long story." Torunn confirmed as Morgan nodded.

"I can tell. The others will meet us at the Dursley's we just need to scare off the Hutt Cartel and the Evil Step-Mother." Morgan said as no doubt they had to start moving before they get caught.

(Scene Break Dursley Household)

Petunia Dursley was watching the weather report on the TV in the living room, trying to keep cool with a small hand-fan as the air-conditioning was slightly overwhelmed by the oppressive heat. She was dressed in her most airy summer dress; floral-print on white.

"Duddykins?" Petunia called cheerfully when she heard the front door open. "Is that you?" She asked heading over to the door to greet her wonderful Duddykins.

She then turned to the living-room door as it opened a moment later, and the color drained from her face. Her worthless nephew was there beside their odd neighbor Torunn and a humanoid robot that she'd never seen before. But what frightened her was the blank, terrified look on the face of her precious son as he was hoisted over Torunn's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Dudley? Vernon! Come quick!" Petunia called to her husband, as the Torunn helped Dudley over to an easy chair. Vernon turned curiously away from the freezer in the kitchen, where he'd been eating ice cream. Moments later, both parents were hovering over him, his blank expression still a combination of dazed shock and outright fear.

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital" Petunia urged worried for her son as Morgan rolled her eyes under the helmet.

"Who did this to you, boy?" Vernon asked. Dudley managed to shift his focus over to Harry, Torunn, and Morgan. Petunia continued trying to comfort her son as she and Vernon looked over at the trio.

"Happy now, are we?" Vernon hissed in accusation, his temper rising. "You've finally done it! You've finally driven him loopy!"

"Vernon! Don't say that" Petunia said, aghast, protectively of Dudley.

"Well, just look at him, Petunia! Our boy has gone yumpy!" Vernon replied, then turned and stepped toward Harry. "I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I gonna take of you nonsense!" Vernon called out as Torunn and Morgan just about had it with Jabba the Hutts Cousin.

"But I didn't…!" Harry began, only for Torunn and Morgan to step forth.

"Ok Jabba the Hutt!" Morgan roared out sing her armor to amplify her voice which got the obese man to shut his mouth. "Merlin the kid didn't do this! In fact, he saved your precious brat from getting his soul sucked right out of him when they were attacked a while ago! If Torunn here didn't show up they'd be dead right now or worse!" Morgan called out as she glared at the man.

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own home?!" Vernon practically shouted. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" He demanded before he found a sword and Morgan's arm mounted missile pointed at him in his face.

"Someone who is goddamned tired of your crap around here." Morgan yelled as her face plate came off and surprised the Dursley's here. "In fact I WAS planning on shocking him out of this state but now I think you should get him to a hospital because I'm not felling very charitable right now." Morgan growled as she wanted nothing more to do with the Hutts who call themselves Dursley's.

"Your all freaks, we have freaks as neighbors." Vernon said realizing they were trying to play nice with freaks for neighbors.

"I said shut-up, Tubby!" Morgan snarled as the mini rocket was armed as this got Vernon scared that she would go and actually pull the trigger.

"Otherwise you'll find my blade shoved so far up your troll like rectum you'll be picking your teeth with the tip!" Torunn added as it was clear these two were not very pleased right now. But just then an owl suddenly swooped in through the open atrium off the dining area. It released a large envelope as it landed on the back of a chair. Everyone was stunned silent. The envelope lifted into the air as the owl flew back out the way it came.

The wax seal of the British Ministry of Magic on the back of the envelope morphed into a pair of lips while a pair of 'eyes' opened in the flap above them. It 'blinked' as it turned toward Harry. Everyone watched in curiosity as it then spoke:

"Dear Mr. Potter. The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."

The envelope then returned to normal as it fell to the floor.

"Justice", Vernon sneered smugly, until Torunn growled out.

"Don't try our patience, Dursley." Torunn began as she glared at Vernon. "And I suggest you take your boy to a doctor before you really piss me off." Torunn growled breaking her Asgardian speech for the threat she was giving.

"And give him some chocolate, it helps" Harry added as they began to walk Dudley to the door, drawing a glare from Vernon. "I'm serious. I've been attacked by those things before. Chocolate really does help." Harry offered as it was true on that aspect.

As the Dursleys' got in their car to leave, the trio were left behind as Torunn looked around with Morgan. Morgan scanned the area with her suit and nodded to Torunn. "No bugs, no camera, but we got some blimps guessing their monitoring charms or whatever you called them." Morgan said as she looked to Torunn.

"Harry best you change out of those wet clothing and begin packing we won't be here long and my friends are on the way." Torunn said as she began to usher and follow Harry upstairs.

(Later in Harry's room)

When the duo entered the room Torunn scoffed angrily at the obviously 3rd or 4th hand, falling-apart condition of Harry's bed, desk and chair. Torunn then stepped over to the window while Harry was changing and packing beyond her view. Torunn saw the scars for a moment and in turn her distaste for the Dursleys and this neighborhood grew larger. She then opened the window and scowled at the presence of bars on the outside. These…..so-called people had not only been abusing the boy but they also practically kept him prisoner! He gripped two of the bars and pried them apart with little effort and then tore them off quickly.

Harry was surprised at such a show of strength from the girl and how she effortlessly tore off the bars. "Be quick." Torunn said as she looked to Harry.

(Later downstairs)

Harry arrived just in time to see that Torunn's friends had arrived. He recognized most of them in passing save for the fact they were nice to him during the summer up until now. He was worried about the statues of Secrecy of course and was wondering what he would do knowing that he was expelled from Hogwarts which was the only safe haven, he had from the Dursley's.

"So your Harry right?" Francis asked as he walked up to him surprising the glasses wearing boy.

"Um yes." Harry confessed as he looked to the Archer.

"Nice to me you Balthazar." Morgan said as she was doing a bit of a look over on her armor removing the frost from the Dementor's close proximity.

"Uh…" Harry began but Torunn sighed.

"Best to leave her be I doubt you'd know the reference." Torunn said to which Harry agreed for now. "Anyway that there is Morgan Stark." Torunn introduced as Morgan waved at him.

"Yo." Morgan greeted as she was working on her armor.

"And that's my boyfriend Hawkeye." Torunn said as Hawkeye or Francis waved back to the young wizard.

"James… James Rodgers." James introduced before Azari and Pym jumped in. "Those two goofballs are Azari T'challa and Henry Pym Jr." James introduced as Pym waved to them.

"Just call me Pym." Pym introduced as he smiled to the wizard.

"Um you all have…" Harry began noticing something off about them.

"Yeah we all have difference last names because we lied about the sob story." Hawkeye said working on some of his arrows. "Truth is we're not from around here or anywhere on this world." Hawkeye said as James then sighed in response.

"It's hard to explain but well it's a long story trust me." James said as Harry nodded to the supposed leader.

"I have time." Harry said as he was ready to listen to what this group had to say on the matter.

"Well it all started when." Azari began only for a knock to be heard from the front door. The group got ready as it was ominous as the doorknob began to turn after an unlocking charm was seen being used. James went for his shield while Torunn got her sword ready. Morgan had her suit ready while Francis notched up an arrow to fire off. Nearby Pym was ready to sting them while Azari looked ready to pounce on the intruders entering the Dursley house. Whatever was on the other side the group was ready for it in case it wasn't of the friendly sort.

Whatever came through, if it was a threat they were going to take it down. After all despite this not being there world they were still Avengers till the end. Thus as Avengers they would avenger the evils done against the innocent as true Heroes.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this is the opening salvo for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to review it. Also before you ask no the Avengers will not be going home even with a way. Reasons why will be revealed later down the line. Now then while leaving be sure to review and as always folk's ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Order of the Phoenix

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin this folks.

(Start Dursley House)

Harry held his wand at the ready while Azari tensed, forming thunder around his body from the marks beginning to glow. Torunn had her sword ready while Francis notched up an arrow showing he was ready for an attack. As the door knob began to twist the front door creaked eerily open…

"Very clean these muggles." A feminine voice whispered, the tip of her wand lit by the Lumos charm, revealing a pretty young lady with pink hair wearing Auror robes. Behind her was a large African-British men in blue robes and a large, scarred man with an artificial, magical eye.

"Tonks, for God's sake." the scarred man admonished as he glared at his ally.

"It's unnatural", the young woman added, then drew up short at the sight of a thunder attack from Azari and an arrow fired at them forcing them to hide behind the door.

"Wait stop there friendly!" Harry called out as he stopped the Avengers from attacking.

"Guy hold you fire stand down!" James ordered as Azari eased up.

"Oh come on James they broke into the house what did you expect?" Azari asked as James sighed while rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"King of the Jungle has a point." Morgan added as the door once more opened this time with wands at the ready.

"Its safe sorry you spooked them all." Harry defended as Morgan saw this.

"What are muggles doing here?" Moody asked as he saw them.

"Um is that British for non-magical or?" Pym whispered causing Torunn to shrug in response.

"Who are you lot?" Moody asked as it was clear he was the paranoid lot.

"It's complicated but… I'll get to the chase who is the strongest magic user in the world at the moment?" James asked as he looked to the group of unknown Wizards.

"And why do you want to know?" He asked as Torunn then spoke up.

"Whoever he or she is may be our only way to get home to our realm." Torunn said as she tried to think of a way to explain to this group they were not from around here.

"What?" Tonks asked but it was then Harry who spoke up.

"Wait they helped me at least hear them out." Harry said as he looked to them as he also wanted to hear their story.

"If you guys have some sort of mind reader or truth serum we'll take those also to confirm our story." James said as it was clear the Wizards and one Witch were at a disadvantage here when it comes to numbers.

"We'll sort you lot out when we arrive if you can keep up that is." Moody said as he began to lead the entire group outside.

"Oh don't worry leave that to me." Morgan said as she had been dying to bust this out for some time now.

"Professor Moody as much as I am glad to see you what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked to the man who was supposed to be his DADA teacher last year.

"Rescuin' you, of course." the old Auror growled with a small smile on his scared features.

"Good a rescue operation." Morgan said as she was ready to ship out of this pop stand.

But as they left Harry was confused yet followed none the less. The group exited the front door with Moody in the lead. Once outside, they readied their brooms as Torunn and Morgan had their own flight ready. Morgan then pressed a button as she simply waited for the ride in which James, Azari, Pym, and Francis would ride.

"But where are we going?" Harry asked as he was at a lost here. "The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts." Harry continued as he wondered how he would even finish his schooling in magic.

"You haven't been." Moody replied to assure Harry. "Not yet. Kingsley, you take point." Moody ordered as then the Blue-robed man stepped forward.

"But the letter said…" Harry began but Kingsley cut him off.

"Dumbledore persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing." Kingsley Shacklebolt assured Harry as James listened in.

"A hearing?" Harry asked as he was confused on this.

"Don't worry, Harry", Tonks smiled. "We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." Tonks said as Morgan had a joke there.

"Shhh!" Moody hissed. "Not here, Nymphadora." Moody scolded her causing Tonks to get quiet angry here.

"Don't call me Nymphadora", Tonks glared at him, her hair turning from pink to fiery red.

"Cool mood hair!" Pym called out causing James and Morgan to hear this.

"Pym!" James and Morgan scolded as they looked to Pym who smiled nervously in respond.

Tonks saw that to James and Morgan what Pym said was rude but luckily he was still a small tyke and in her mind at least he didn't know better. Plus it helped that the boy was interested in what her hair did just then. "Oh let the little tyke be." Tonks said as she swore those two acted like his parents just then.

Just then the group saw lights shining down on them followed by an engine roar causing them to look up and Morgan to smirk. "There is our ride." Morgan said as she saw the Quinn Jet descend upon them.

"Bloody Hell." Tonks said as James saw this.

"Morgan when did you find the time to build this?" Azari asked as Morgan smirked in response.

"When didn't I have the time?" Morgan countered as they saw the jet finish landing.

"Can this tin can keep up?" Moody asked skeptical about this contraption.

"Hey it'll outfly you any day." Morgan said as James nodded.

"Ok then Torunn give us cover the less we're seen the better." James said as Torunn nodded.

"Got it." Torunn said as Tonks was confused.

"And how the bloody hell she gonna do that?" Tonks asked as she then saw Torunn spinning her sword by the strap as if to call something. In turn she began to summon forth storm clouds as they formed a protective lair for them to fly in as Tonks saw what Torunn was doing.

"Does that answer your question?" Torunn taunted as she smirked torts Tonks who was in shock at what she saw.

"Adding in stealth tech we won't be seen all night." Morgan said as she smirked to her genius.

"Ok Morgan and Torunn will both fly behind you guys and we'll stay close to keep the cover going." James said as he saw how Moody was mistrusting of them which James couldn't exactly blame the obvious veteran here.

Moody then agreed as he then got everyone to position as the new Quinn Jet got ready for takeoff with James, Francis, Pym, and Azari inside it. Torunn and Morgan go ready for take-off as Torunn began spinning her sword to build up some momentum. "Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." Moody ordered as in turn everyone was ready for takeoff.

With that, they all took off into the night sky. Flying at high speed from Surrey to London. Harry glanced nearby and saw the Quinn Jet was close on their tail making Moody scowl a bit clearly taking their words with a grain of salt. Just then the Wizards and Witch had to dodge as Morgan zoomed past them as she flew upside down. "Hey keep up!" Morgan called out as she continued her flight near the group.

They flew through the skies and even under a bridge as Harry could still hear the engine of the Quinn Jet following close behind them with only Torunn and Morgan being the signs of the jet following after them all. Harry felt at home doing this as he always did enjoy flying ever since back in his first year of Hogwarts in the Quiddich team.

(Scene Break Later that evening)

They set down in an overgrown park across the street from a long block of connected brick townhouses. When the coast was clear, Moody opened to old wrought-iron gate of the park and crossed until they were standing on the street between Numbers 10 and 14 Grimmauld Place. The Quinn Jet's Arrival was hard to hide but thanks to Morgan and Torunn they did it. The Jet would then be piloted by Friday who would land it somewhere away from prying eyes.

The Next Avengers stood with Moody, Tonks, Harry, and Kingsley as they saw the houses stuck close together. "Ok so where is this HQ?" James asked as Morgan was already scanning the houses.

"Well I am picking up a signature and signs of life besides the ones around." Morgan said as she then looked to James. "There's supposed to be something here we can't see." Morgan confirmed surprising the group of Wizards to what she said.

"I too can feel it." Torunn said as she held her hand about sensing the magic flowing no doubt from her grandmother in some way or form.

"Anyway we need to make sure we weren't followed so you pups should scout around." Moody said as Morgan laughed a bit too, Moody.

"Yeah sure no problem just one question." Morgan began as she then glared at the Auror in both eyes. "How stupid do you think we are Frankenstein?" Morgan asked as it was a unanimous agreement that Moody looked like Frankenstein's Monster.

"Look you shouldn't be getting involved with this. You all should have gotten Obliviated the minute you saw all of this take place" Tonks said as James then looked to her directly.

"Yeah I know but magic isn't exactly something unfamiliar to us. For us the whole wand waving thing is just a different medium for it." James said as he looked to the group.

"Excuse me." Harry began in a way that had eyes on him. "I think we can trust them. You've already saw what Torunn did, I think… no I know we should at least give them a chance." Harry said as he made it clear by his demeanor he wasn't going anywhere without his new friends.

"Blasted fine." Moody conceded as they didn't have time to argue with being so close to HQ right now. "Potter take this read it and past it around." Moody said as he passed a piece of parchment over to Harry.

"The Order of the Phoenix is based in Number 12 Grimmauld Place." The Parchment read as once everyone read through it the group were shocked at what they saw next. A rumbling sound arose, as the seam between Numbers 10 and 14 began to expand —the muggle residents completely oblivious—and Number 12 was revealed.

"In ya go, children." Moody said to Harry, who was still awed by the reveal. The Young Avengers took it in stride as they were now one step closer to getting back home.

(Inside)

The front door creaked eerily, like the lid of a vampire's coffin, as they entered. They could hear a muffled conversation coming from a closed door at the end of the entry hall. When Harry paused beside a covered portrait on the wall that seemed to be snoring, Moody stepped past him and continued down the hall. Torunn walked by and saw an umbrella holder and then hung her sword on it by the strap using common curtesy for this. Francis shrugged and did the same with his bow and quiver.

As they all walked inside the group heard what sounded like arguing coming from down the hall as they looked to each other with curiosity. They began to make their way forward and in turn the muffled arguing became more prominent for the younger group.

"We must trust Dumbledore on this." The voice of Molly Weasley was heard as Harry recognized her voice.

"Was he able to protect Harry last year? Tonight I say it's time to take action." the voice Sirius said as Harry was glad to hear that he was here as well.

Tonks winked at Harry as she passed him, James put a supporting hand on Harry's shoulder before continuing forward. The Avengers and Harry all had to stifle a chuckle when Tonks stumbled over a troll-leg umbrella stand nearby.

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second. His instinct will be to ignore it." Sirius said just as Moody opened the door to enter. Harry saw Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin among the gathered witches and wizards in the room. "Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. We have to act now." Sirius argued before Molly saw Harry and the Avengers there.

"Keep your voices down." Molly Weasley urged. Arthur and Sirius looked up to smile at Harry in the hall who smiled back to her. "Harry." Molly greeted him warmly, shutting the door to the room behind them.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled and return the elder witches greeting.

"Thank heavens, you're all right", she gushed, hugging him. "Hmmm, a bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting is finished." She said but before Harry could say more James intervened.

"Excuse ma'am but we really need to talk to Dumbledore." James said as he looked to the adult.

"And who might you be?" Molly asked as she didn't expect more guests then originally intended.

"I'm James Rogers these are my friends and family, Morgan Stark, Francis Barton." James began gesturing to the friends Morgan and Francis as Morgan's face plate came off revealing her face while Francis did a two finger wave. "Azari, Torunn, and Pym." James said gesturing to the last three members of the Next Avengers.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Molly said as James then continued.

"And the reason we need to speak with you all… well it's hard to believe and if you have some way to see if we're lying that'd be appreciated as well." James said being the negotiator for this right now.

"And why do you need to see Dumbledore." Molly asked as James then sighed a bit.

"Because he may be our best chance at getting home." James said as this then got everyone's attention here.

(A little Later)

"This is mad." Snape spoke as the greasy haired Potions master looked upon the gathered Young Avengers.

"It's true all of it." Azari confirmed as he looked to the group.

"Another world one with heroes yet muggle technology was what nearly destroyed it." Arthur said as he needed to make a mental note on such destructive technologies.

"Look if you guys have some sort of truth serum or a mind reading thing we can prove it." James said as Morgan got the Iron-Heart Helmet off in the meeting room and was sitting with her friends.

"Well we do have Snape here." Kingsley said as Snape glared at him.

"I do have a few Veritserum brewed in the event of such an interrogation." Snape confirmed as James nodded.

"Give it to us and we'll tell you everything." James said as Snape sneered but gathered the potion regardless.

"Um just so you know I have some allergies should I be worried?" Pym called out only for Azari to elbow him causing him to yelp a bit.

"Last request avoid giving Pym the serum." Torunn called out as the last time they had Pym tell a story… it was like a human jukebox with him.

"You all agreed to this so you all take it." Snape said as he began to administer the potion to them starting with James.

"Fine but don't say we didn't warn you." Francis said as he mentally wondered which one of them would commit suicide to get away from the human jukebox named Pym.

(James)

"What is your name?" Sirius began as he looked to James.

"James Rogers." James confirmed as he looked to Sirius.

(Francis and Azari)

"Where are you from?" Remus asked as he handled Francis.

"I'm from Ultra City raised with a group of survivors called the Scavengers by my Father Clint Barton." Francis said as he looked to Remus.

"The rest of us saved for Morgan were raised by Tony Stark in a hidden location at the Artic after Ultron killed our parents and took over the world." Azari explained as he looked to the Wizards.

(Torunn)

"We've been training for are whole lives to hopefully defeat Ultron until a chance encounter brought Ultron to our doorstep." Torunn said as a higher dosage had to be used on her with the Truth Serum to factor in her Asgardian nature. Luckily by adding her Hair to the potion and using such a potion designed for the rare few immune to it Torunn was telling the truth and nothing but the truth to Molly Weasley.

"After Ultron was defeat by most of us we began to work on clearing out the Ultra Bots and Ultra City of the murderous robot before we met Morgan Tony Stark's lost daughter." Torunn explained as she looked to the Wizards.

(Morgan)

"How did you get here?" Tonks asked as Morgan went on to it.

"We were trying to stop one of the Ultra-Bots from bringing Ultron back to Earth our Earth we busted up the machine and after an explosion we ended up here." Morgan explained as she was under the potions effects.

(Snape and Pym Interrogation)

Snape wanted to bang his head onto a table in hopes of knocking himself out as Pym went on and on about their story. "Ok so there we were and Ultron is all like 'You about to die James,' and I'm like 'Hulk wake up and smash Ultron he called you stupid,' and then Hulk is like 'Hulk smash the stupid robot,' and after we saved the day." Pym spoke as Snape should have heeded the children's warning prior to this.

"We tried to warn you once you put the quarter in you gotta go through the whole song." Francis said as he walked by chewing on some pumpkin pastries. No doubt he had acquired it from Molly Weasley earlier.

Snape could not have grabbed the antidote for the truth serum fast enough to give it to the boy who would not stop talking here. Needless to say Snape would never be a fan of bongos ever again after that.

(Later)

After they group had gotten through the truth serum interrogation Morgan was washing it down with water as she shook her head from the bad taste. "Hey Spock next time you give that potion and wanna intimidate us with it try use by injection or a pill." Morgan said while noting how Snape looks like Spock from Star Trek. "But kudos for making it tasteless easy to sneak into someone's drink without them knowing." Morgan said to the Professor who looked like Spock to her. (ESKK: Yes I have reality collapsing on itself sue me if you want)

"Morgan." James came in scolding a bit as Morgan shrugged in response to their team leader. "SO you believe us now?" James asked as Moody scowled a bit.

"There are ways to resist it." Moody said as James sighed.

"Yes but they showed no signs of mental alterations of the sort." Remus added as Snape knew as insane as it looks these kids were telling the truth even under the potions effect. And Snape would be damned if anyone claims he made a fault potion here.

"Look we should wait for Dumbledore so we can get this sorted out." Molly suggested as James heard this.

"So Dumbledore isn't here then?" James asked as Sirius rubbed his eyes in response.

"Unfortunately no." Sirius said as this complicated things a bit but not by much.

"Well perhaps you should join us for a spot of supper then." Molly offered as Azari heard this as did Pym.

"Thanks we're starving and…" Azari began as Francis nodded to him. Azari then got the adults grouped together before he began to speak. "It's Torunn's turn to cook tonight and the closest thing she can cook has to be fresh off the kill like fresh meat from a cow or a pig." Azari said as Torunn was strange like that. The girl can only cook food if it's been hunted and properly prepared hence why the order take out whenever it's Torunn's turn to cook that evening.

Molly understood and pitied whatever man would have Torunn if what Azari said was true. "Well then let me get the others down to help you all get settled in." Molly said as James agreed to that.

"Much appreciated." James said as they could use a place to stay for the evening as Molly nodded and went to bring the children downstairs to help them.

"Got it." Morgan said as she then grabbed her helmet and put it back on. This confused everyone until the armor began to open up and come off her body as it closed up around her chest area. Pretty soon Morgan was out of the armor as it turned into a briefcase with the same alloy as her Iron-Heart Armor. "Freedom." Morgan sighed as she stretched her neck a bit.

She then picked up the case by the handle and held it close to her person. "No touch." Morgan warned the others as she went with her friends to get settled in for the evening.

"Upstairs on the left the rooms were divided between boys and girls." Molly said as the young Avengers were lead up the stairs to settle then all into the house.

(Later Upstairs)

The Avengers were walking down the hall as they found the rooms designated for them but quickly noted how almost all the kids gathered in one room alone. Molly of course knock and in turn Azari's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of scrambling before the door was opened.

On the other side was a red head girl as she saw Molly here. "Yes what is it mum?" The girl asked as she looked to her mother Molly.

"Ah Ginny is everyone in that room?" Molly asked as she looked inside.

"Of course." Molly said as she opened the door to reveal the others Harry being one of them as well as a girl James noted Harry was close to and three other red headed boys. "Oh good then." Molly smiled as she walked in. "Sorry to bring this up but would you all be dears and make some room it seems the group who helped Harry tonight will be staying for some time." Molly said as Morgan saw them.

"So Torunn and I are staying with Sabrina and little red while the boys have Scar Boy and the Carrot tops." Morgan said as Molly was about to speak but James stopped her.

"Sorry she tends to give people nicknames as she sees them." James apologized for Morgan as Morgan shrugged a bit.

"Hey it's only fun when they get the references." Morgan argued as she noted how none of the adults got the Spock Reference earlier.

"Well them would you all help them get settled in?" Molly asked as Hermione nodded.

"Of course." Hermione agreed knowing if they had helped Harry they must be friends somehow.

"Ok then let's see the girl lair." Morgan said as Torunn sighed a bit.

"Excuse me." Torunn said before she reached out her hand to the door.

"Um babe." Francis began only for the sound of crashing and things breaking to be heard which no doubt caused an uproar downstairs.

"Oops." Torunn said a bit wide eyed as she didn't think that one through. "Sorry." Torunn said a bit awkwardly as her sword then flew to her waiting hand. Luckily Molly and the Avengers moved out of the way as Torunn caught her sword.

"What the Bloody Hell Happened?!" Sirius was heard downstairs as Molly was surprised by this as well.

"Scour the house we may have been attacked." Moody was heard as Torunn sighed a bit.

"I'll go explain." Torunn said as she then used her powers to fly downward explain it was a false alarm.

"Sorry." Azari said as Torunn clearly didn't think this through.

"Well then make yourselves at home." Molly said as she… needed a spot of tea after that recent scare.

(Later Boys Room)

"Well we're settled in." James said as some bunk beds and a couch were brought in to house all the boys here.

"Yeap." Azari said as he took a top bunk as Pym pouted.

"I wanted the top bunk." Pym called out as Francis smirked to this also having said bunk.

"You snooze you lose short stuff." Francis joked as James had the bottom bunk.

"So you lot helped Harry with the Dementor?" Ron asked as James shrugged a bit.

"Well it was more Torunn and Morgan who did it but yeah we did." James said as Ron looked surprised at this. "By the way I never got your name." James said as Ron nodded to him.

"Oh sorry I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron began before the twins came in.

"And he's Fred Weasley." George introduced his brother.

"And he's George Weasley." Fred introduced as the group saw this.

"And you've already met me." Harry said as he looked to the group.

"Well I'm James Rogers." James introduced himself.

"Henry Pym Jr but everyone calls me Pym." Pym followed up as Francis then waved from the bed he was laying on.

"Francis Barton… call me Hawkeye." Francis called out with a small wave from the bed.

"I'm Azari T'challa nice to meet you." Azari introduced as he looked to the Wizards here.

"So you guys are like heroes or something?" Ron asked as he noted the suit Torunn was wearing earlier with Morgan as well.

"Not exactly I guess we're just a group of kids who hate bullies and want to help people." James explained as he looked to his fellow Red Head.

Just then the group flinched with a thunder strike next door as Francis then face palmed himself. "Torunn." Francis said as he knew that thunder strike transformation thing that Torunn does will be the death of them one day.

"I wonder how Torunn and Morgan are settling in." Pym said as he looked to the door with curiosity.

(Girls Room)

"Really Torunn every time!?" Morgan called out as Torunn was in her civilian form again after Hermione and Ginny had to take cover from it.

"It can't be helped you know it Morgan." Torunn argued back as Morgan rolled her eyes in response.

"Then do it outside not inside where a, hole will be made!" Morgan called out as she looked and saw a hole through the roof above.

"Is it always like this with you two?" Hermione asked as she saw the argument.

"Sometimes it is other times its Morgan trying to make everything into her… HEY!" Torunn called out as already Morgan was putting some of her technology about she had in a trunk from the Quinn Get. "Stop making everything into your bedroom!" Torunn called out as Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Hey you know how I am with this!" Morgan argued as Ginny saw this as did Hermione.

"Oh break it up you two." Hermione said as Morgan sighed a bit here.

"Fine whatever you say curly top." Morgan said as she then sat on her new bed. "Anyway I'm Morgan Stark smartest girl on the planet and that's Torunn." Morgan introduced as Torunn scowled a bit.

"I am Torunn daughter of Thor successor of." Torunn began only for Morgan to cut her off.

"So you two got names Curly Top and Sabrina?" Morgan asked as she looked to the two girls here.

"That was very rude Morgan." Torunn cut in but was alas ignored for the time being.

"My name is not Sabrina its Ginny." Ginny introduced as Morgan shrugged a bit.

"Hermione my names is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself to the two female members of the Next Avengers.

"Nice to meet you/well met." Morgan and Torunn responded as the girls room began to calm down a tad bit.

"Well then might as well get to know each other a bit since we may be in this world for a while." Morgan said as she had a back-up plan in case their stay was a more permanent one instead.

"Wait world?" Hermione asked as she heard what Morgan said.

"It's complicated." Torunn said as she looked to Hermione. After all how do you explain to someone you are from another universe or timeline and ended up in theirs by accident after a quantum explosion?

"Children dinner is ready!" Came the voice of Molly from downstairs and thus the girls were saved by the bell.

(Later downstairs)

As the group came downstairs they were lucky the dining room and kitchen was large so to fit them all. Pym cheated by going small and flying on through while the others went the old fashioned way. "Well we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Molly said before Fred and George showed up behind Molly causing her another scare tonight. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU NEED TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" Molly shrilled out as she gave one of the twins a slap as they ran off.

"Hi mum." Ginny said as she passed by her mother.

"Coming through." Pym said as he flew by in his pixie form making Molly double take for a minute before remembering Pym's story from earlier.

"Let us feast!" Torunn called as she passed by with her sword now an umbrella which she then placed in the nearby Umbrella holster.

"Grub time." Morgan said as she was a bit hungry after all.

"S'cuse me." Francis said as he slipped through as Azari did it easily.

"Thanks for the meal ma'am." Azari said as he passed by leaving just James, Hermione, and Harry behind.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Molly offered as Harry was more than hungry right now.

"Are you alright Harry you gave us quiet a scare." Arthur said as he stood with his wife.

"Harry Potter." Sirius was heard as the trio saw as Arthur and Molly stepped aside to reveal Sirius Black.

Harry smiled to this as he was happy to see his Godfather. "Sirius." Harry said as he ran over to his Godfather and gave him a hug.

"James." Remus greeted as he looked to the young boy who shared his dearly missed friend James Potter's name. "Thank you for looking after him." Remus said as James nodded to this.

"I wouldn't have turned away someone in need." James said as he looked to him. "Help everyone but use all your strength to save people even if it's just one." James said as this brought a small smile to Remus face at the young man's nobility in saving those who are in most need.

(Dining Room)

After a touching reunion between Harry and Sirius, dinner proceeded. Tonks entertained Ginny by using her morphamagus abilities to comic effect while also freaking George out. Nearby Ron was freaking out when he saw how Torunn had a stack of plates building up on either side of her as she kept eating. No doubt Asgardians eat a lot in preparations for battle and the like. Meanwhile the others discussed the goings-on since Voldemort returned and the Minister's stubborn refusal to believe it.

"That is mildly disturbing" Remus muttered as the somber discussion at the other end of the table soon spread to their end, the laughter diminishing.

"What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked as Remus looked down.

"Not just you, Harry." Remus said as this in turn caused everyone to stop.

"What's with the long faces?" Francis asked as Pym was confused as well.

"Show him." Moody said as it seems everyone was against it. "He'll find out soon enough." Moody added as in turn Kingsley acted by passing him the Daily Prophet.

They showed him a copy of the Daily Prophet, vilifying him as the boy who lies and it also showed that Dumbledore was also being attacked as well Minister Fudge claims 'all is well'. "He's been attacking Dumbledore as well" Remus said, trying to reassure the children.

"Nah this isn't just attacking I know cover ups and lies when I see them. This guy here." Morgan said as she pointed to the Minister's image. "Is in denial like how an ostrich when they dive there head into the dirt." Morgan said as she put the paper back down before Harry.

Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius explained as Harry was appalled by this.

"Why?" Harry asked as he wanted answers.

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus tried to explain as Harry was shocked by this.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that…" Harry spoke as Remus then cut him off.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear." Remus said as everyone paid attention here. "Now Fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The Last time the Voldemort gained power it almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. "Now that he's returned I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrible truth." Remus said as James then stood up and got everyone attention on him.

"So you're all just going to wait while this Voldemort guy gathers power?" James asked almost accusingly as Molly spoke up.

"Please you don't understand." Molly tried to assure the interdimensional travelers.

"Yeah we understand plenty Mama bear." Morgan said as she cut in on the conversation at hand. "This guy did a lot of bad things in the past and now that he's back it's like saying Hitler is back and no one wants to face that ugly possibility." Morgan said as Hermione scowled a bit. "No offense to any Jews here." Morgan added making sure she didn't offend anyone in the room here.

"So now that he's back he's doing a lot of bad things again and will be doing it on a larger scale." James said as he looked to everyone. "So we're all just going to sit around twiddling our thumbs waiting for him to make a move." James said as he looked to everyone here.

"Look you don't have to fight this fight. It's not yours to fight." Arthur tried to assure James but the Avengers disagreed.

"Well it's starting to become our fight." Francis said knowing how James thinks at times.

"We can't just let him do as he wants if we just wait around a lot of people will get hurt and then who will be there to avenge the wrongs he causes?" James asked as he looked around the room. "If we don't fight who will?" James said as this got a lot of hearts moved from his small speech. "A lot of you guys here I'm guessing owe it to those who aren't here today after that last war of yours. You all owe it to those who had fallen to fight the good fight to avenge the wrongs caused by those like Voldemort because if you don't fight then he's already won. If none of us fight then who will?" James spoke as he then looked to anyone who would object.

No one spoke as James sighed a bit before sitting down. "I'm not going to let this guy do as he wants and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one… and if I have to go at him alone… so be it. But I'm willing to bet I won't be alone if it comes to that." James said as Torunn smiled a bit remembering how James told a similar speech when Ultron was still around to cause chaos.

"Well then a moving speech I say these kids want to fight." Sirius said as Molly was shocked to hear this.

"Damn straight." Francis spoke with a smirk on his face in response.

Moody audibly cleared his throat from his watchful position in a nearby corner. "We believe Voldemort may be after something." Sirius continued as he looked to everyone here.

"Sirius." Moody warned as he didn't want to bring these pups without magic into a fight they have no place in.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius concluded.

"You mean…like a weapon?" Harry asked but before he could ask more he was cut off by Molly.

"No. That's enough!" Molly Weasley interjected, coming around to place her hands protectively on his shoulders. "He's just a boy there just children most of them muggles. You say much more and you might as well induct them into the Order straight away!" Molly said as Harry then interjected himself in response.

"Good! I want to join!" Harry called out, shrugging her off. "If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight!" Harry said as he wasn't going to let Voldemort do what he wants.

"And there you go." Sirius smirked at Molly with a clap of his hands. He winked proudly at his godson.

"No thanks I'm already with one team of heroes and vigilantes not interesting in joining another." Morgan said as the Next Avengers all agreed.

"I'm with Morgan on that one." James said as he looked to the group. "And besides if you guys can't stop him then someone has to be around to avenge the world." James said as it was clear to those aware he was the son of Captain America the First Avenger.

"Here, Here!" Torunn called out as her stack of plates had become about two towers with a third on the way.

(Scene Break that Evening)

Harry was having a nightmare the same one he had been having for many nights already. In the room he was sharing with Ron and the male members of the Avengers Harry's fitful sleeping was noted by James Rogers who could not sleep with a snoring Ronald in the room. James looked wondering what Harry's nightmare was about that would cause this reaction even as he slept.

(Harry's Dream)

Harry was back in the graveyard where Cedric had died and Voldemort had returned from the grave. And in this dream this nightmare it all came back to him. That fateful night that still haunts him to this very moment.

_"Kill the spare!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"No! Cedric!" Harry screamed._

_*Flash!*_

_"Bone of the father…unwillingly given."_

_*Flash!*_

"_Flesh of the servant…willingly sacrificed…Aauurgh!"_

_*Flash!*_

_"And blood of the Enemy…forcibly taken."_

_"Aaagh!" the blade ripped a pained scream from Harry as it cut into his arm._

_"And the Dark Lord…shall rise…again."_

_*Flash!*_

_"Crucio!"_

_Harry screamed in agony, writhing on the ground, until the newly resurrected Voldemort saw fit to break it._

_"Atta boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy, Muggle mother."_

_*Flash!*_

_"Don't, you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"_

(Waking World)

Harry thrashed and moaned fitfully in his sleep as James sighed in pity to Harry. He can vouch that most of them knew what he was going through right now. Pym was the lucky one seeing as he was just a baby when his parents were killed by Ultron. He began to drift off into sleep when the door to the room they all shared opened quietly, and Hermione tip-toed in wearing a house-robe over her nightgown, her hair in a braid; deep concern written on her face. Harry's discomfort and moans of fear had awakened her. She glanced at the snoring Ron and rolled her eyes, turning back toward the trembling Harry.

James pretended to be asleep while making sure Pym didn't wake up. Francis got up a bit tired and saw Hermione before he went back to sleep ignoring it. No doubt refusing to bother unless actual sex happens. Azari was already aware with his sensitive hearing and smell but let it be smelling no signs of lust.

Hermione gently laid down beside him, on top of the covers. She gently pulled him into her arms, whispering comforting reassurances to him. Harry slowly stopped his trembling, his moans and whimpers quieting. He seemed to bury himself into her comforting embrace, then settled into a more restful sleep. A small smile and a yawn, and Hermione dozed off herself.

James saw the whole thing and smiled as he knew Harry was in good hands right now. 'I better wake up early and make sure Hermione makes it back to the room she's sharing with Ginny, Morgan, and Torunn before anyone else is the wiser.' James thought to himself as he turned in his bed to sleep. 'Though Morgan probably already knows.' James thought as he wouldn't doubt the daughter of Iron-Man and Rescue not to already be aware here.

But unaware to any of them as they all slept a cold air came through as a dark figure of ancient origin walked in. Judging by the curves alone the figure was female yet the aura she gave off spoke of only one thing, death. She walked over to Harry's bed and pulled out a note revealing her pale white hands. Under her hood pale white skin was seen as she smirked to this revealing her ebony black hair and smiled. She gently put the letter next to Harry's bed and added magic of her own to make it so only Harry would see it.

"My love." The woman said as she looked to Harry carefully caressing his cheek. Of course her cold touch caused him to shiver forcing her to recoil her hand. "My master to whom shall gather my Hollows." The woman said as she looked to Harry. "I cannot wait for you any longer your ancestor whom had claimed my heart rejected me in favor of the great beyond with his family… oh how I desire you to be mine and I to be yours." Death said as she looked to her sleeping love. "Suffered greatly you have but now… I shall set right what was wronged." Death said as she looked to her sleeping love.

"I hope in the darkest pit of my heart that you will gather my hollows but also meet me as the letter instructs." She said as she removed her hood revealing her ebony dark hair and ivory white skin with black lipstick and black markings under her eyes. "For I shall no longer wait for you… I shall be your and you shall be mine forever more." She said as she then began to take her leave.

"So says… Death." The woman now known as Death said as she took her leave for the master she claimed as hers will soon seek her out. "And soon… you shall be the Sorcerer Supreme through the title as Master of Death." The woman said as she was in love. She was in love with the bloodline who had bested her so long ago. To accept death and greet it as an equal was to invite her heart to be yours. Though the one who wielded her coat did not desire her in a romantic sense Death had observed his bloodline and in this time and age it's Harry who has won her heart. One who had avoided her by the hair of his chin she would make Harry hers and she shall serve him faithfully in whatever matter he needs be it lover, slave, or even mistress.

Those were the terms of the Hollows and thus she will ensure they are met. She then glared upon Hermione and knew that these two desired each other even if they do not admit it fully. "Alas… I will not take the love you desire away but I refuse to wait any longer for you milord. I shall wait for you to decide." Death said before she vanished and thus the room temperature began to return to its original state.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go a new chapter all finished. Now I hope you all enjoyed it and leave me a review for it. So until next time folk's excelsior!


	3. Chapter 3 Origins Wiccan Master of Death

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Ok before we begin let me share the pairings I have planned for this to shut you guys up.

James Rogers x Morgan Stark

Torunn Thorsdóttir x Francis Barton

Henry Pym Jr. x Gabrielle Delacour

Harry Potter x Hermione Granger

One Sided Death x Harry Potter

ESKK: Well then folks that all for now so let's start the new chapter folks.

(Start Morning Boys Room)

Harry woke up with a yawn as he looked around the room. Francis was already up and doing pushups while James was nowhere to be seen. "Hi Harry!" Pym called out surprising Harry to the now pixie sized boy before he jumped off the bed and grew to normal size. "James went out for a job he'll be back later." Pym said as Harry was surprised by this.

"Yeah he does that, probably going to run 20 miles before breakfast." Francis said from his push-ups.

"By the way does anyone know that Ron snores?" Azari asked as he jumped down from his bead. "Couldn't sleep at all last night." Azari said as any sleep he got was a miracle in itself.

"Oh good morning." Harry said as he then noticed something on his bed side table. He then reached out to it and saw it was a letter addressed to him by someone called 'Lady D.'

Harry knew this place was under a Fideleus Charm and knew something was amiss here for it to get here. He then opened it and noted that it felt cold to the touch as the black letter was worrying. But when he opened it he noted it smelled of Pumpkins as he it was like perfume as he dare say it may be a love letter.

(Begin Letter)

"_To my Dearest Master to Be._

_For so long I have awaited one to gather my three gifts to claim the power I deemed your ancestor worthy of. But time and time again they have all proven to be inadequate yet it is you whom have staved off death so many times not out of fear but out of responsibilities. I can no longer stand by as the man whom I would call master and love would suffer. I grant you my heart with secrets known little. Tell the one who wields the Wand of Elders the Headmaster to seek out the ring in a shack closest to the old Gaunt Estate. Tell him that the Dark Lord has anchor hidden there much like his diary which you had destroyed. Then when he asks how you know of this tell him to bring out the stone, the wand, and you shall bring out the cloak. From there I shall appear at last to tell you the truth. Know that I know Voldemort has returned and know that he is my enemy as much as he is your for he has cheated death in fashion that defies the natural order itself. I shall aid you in his extermination if you would have me._

_I look forward to our destined meeting my love._

_Lovingly and eternally yours Lady D."_

(End Letter)

Needless to say Harry was surprised at what he saw. Whoever this Lady D was clearly had plans for him plans that could not be ignored or declined. But the way she worded it she sounded like some secret admirer. But the fact she claims to know and believe Voldemort has returned made it paramount that Harry seeks out Dumbledore as soon as possible about his cloak, Dumbledore's wand, and this mysterious stone she spoke of.

But as Harry had to think on this he remembered the fact he had a hearing coming up and got up to quickly get ready. After all if he wasn't proven innocent he would he expelled from Hogwarts and possible have his wand snapped.

(Scene Break Ministry of Magic)

That same Morning Morgan and Torunn were already at the Ministry both dressed in dress outfits. Morgan opted to wear a more feminine version of a suit minus the skirt. She hated the heels but dealt with them as she walked out with Morgan by her side. They had just left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after Dumbledore brought them here to acquire the Evidence needed for Harry's trial. Luckily Morgan was able to add her Iron-Heart Helmet to the evidence as she had the tale of how Iron-Heart was her body guard. But she also factored in the Truth Serum but was mentally snickering how they wouldn't use the potion seeing how deep in denial they were all in.

But as they left the Department in question Tonks showed up with a look of concern on her features. "Harry's hearing has been moved up!" The auror said urgently as the two super heroes were in shock to this. "It starts in a few minutes!" She called out surprising them both as they had to hurry fast.

"Is Merlin the Kid there?" Morgan asked as she knew they had to act fast.

Tonks turned her head showing he was not there not yet at least. "Arthur is getting him there, but you need to hurry with your evidence!" She warned them knowing time was of the essence. "The Wizengamot is using the hearing room at the far end of this level on the right!" She informed them both with directions but they had to hurry to get there as fast as possible.

"Cloak now." Torunn said as she took the cloak in question.

"Got it." Morgan said passing Torunn Harry's Cloak of Invisibility.

Morgan quickly ran to the bathroom or the loo as the British call it and began to suit up with Torunn following after her. Torunn slammed her umbrella to the ground and in turn entered her Asgardian form. Morgan meanwhile began to suit up in her armor as the briefcase opened up as she then attacked it to her chest. The armor spread around her body as it covered every inch of it. Soon Iron-Heart was here as she was opting for her Stealth Armor instead of her basic armor.

Torunn nodded as she then put the cloak on and flew off with Morgan activating her camouflage mode and flew off after Torunn. Luckily for them both the ceilings were high enough for them to fly over all the traffic. However both the cloak and Morgan's armor prevented them from going full speed because stealth mode was a battery drainer at times and if she broke the sound barrier a lot of people will be panicking. Torunn was held back by the cloak to prevent it from flying off her as well.

It wasn't long until they reached the door, as both of them could hear voices within, and saw that Dumbledore was about to enter. Torunn reverted to her normal form as Morgan removed the armor allowing it to return as a briefcase for later use.

"Hey Gandalf your Dumbledore right?" Morgan asked as she walked over to the Head Master of Hogwarts.

"Why yes I am and you must be Ms. Stark and Ms. Thorsdóttir I am grateful to see that you've both had made it in time." Dumbledore said as he was happy about this but also shocked to see technology working in the Ministry of Magic.

"Yes well what's the plan oh Gandalf the Grey?" Morgan asked as Dumbledore clearly did not get the Lord of the Rings reference just now.

"Both of you put on the cloak, follow me, stand at Harry's left shoulder and wait until the moment I call you." Dumbledore said as the two girls nodded to this.

"Very well." Torunn said agreeing to Dumbledore's plan.

"Fine we'll follow your lead on this Gandalf. But we're gonna talk afterward, old man." Morgan said to which Albus nodded in agreement. He might need the Avengers help if what he suspected about Minister Fudge's intentions beyond this hearing was correct.

(Later Inside the Court Room)

Harry was nervous as he sat in the chair in the center of the room, Minister Fudge looking down at him from the "judge's bench", the entire Wizengamot in the gallery behind and to the sides of Fudge. Harry had entered alone, seeing as Arthur Weasley was not allowed to accompany him beyond the door. Fudge banged his gavel, calling the hearing to order.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offences committed by Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, resident at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag…"

"Witness for the defense", a familiar voice called out, cutting him off. Fudge looked up in surprise, as Albus Dumbledore walked calmly into the room to stand at Harry's right shoulder. Harry was visibly relieved. Fudge resisted the urge to scowl. The time and place of the hearing had been changed specifically to avoid…. "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore." Fudge greeted through gritted teeth.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?" Fudge asked as he smiled falsely see as he knew no message had been sent.

"I must have missed it." Dumbledore replied, playing Fudge's little game. "But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows:" Fudge adjusted his glasses and read from the parchment on his podium. "That he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?" He pointedly asked Harry trying his damn hardest to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts.

"No, but…." Harry began but clearly this was a kangaroo court because he was once more cut off.

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside of school while under the age of 17?" Fudge cut him off trying to keep Harry from saying anything that would stop the intended verdict of this court.

"Yes, I was, but…." Harry began but was cut off again by Fudge of all people.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot…." Fudge cut Harry off again as it was clear they were going to pass a verdict that Fudge was trying to force here. Under the cloak, the girls were seething as Morgan had the evidence ready which one of them happened to be her helmet. The both knew he was obviously trying to railroad Harry here but boy was he in for a surprise.

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors!" Harry rushed before Fudge could continue. Murmurs went through the gathered witches and wizards.

"Dementors?" A blonde witch in black robes asked, her interest piqued. "In Little Whinging?"

"That's quite clever", Fudge said, attempting to regain control of the hearing. "Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient."

"I'm not lying", Harry urged. "There were three of them, and if I hadn't…."

"Enough!" Fudge stopped him trying to prevent Harry from saying anything against him. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses, nor evidence of the event…!" Fudge began but was then cut off by Albus.

"Pardon me, Minister, but as it happens, we very well can", Albus interrupted with a twinkle in his eye. He reached over and pulled the invisibility cloak off of a scowling Torunn and a smirking Morgan.

"Hey folks." Morgan began as she walked in. "Morgan Stark smartest girl on the planet. Nice to meet you. And nice to meet you." Morgan began her act as she went around shaking the hands of anyone who would take it catching many off guard by this. "That there is Torunn don't get her mad trust me I learned that the hard way." Morgan whispered the last part as Torunn smirked to this.

"Now I wager you're all wondering why two muggles are here right." Morgan said as she looked around. "Come on raise a wand or a hand if you're all wondering." Morgan offered as this in turn caused a few still at a lost to do so. "Good another point for me." Morgan said as she walked to the witness stand. "See me and Torunn here were there when the Dementor's showed up and saw the WHOLE thing." Morgan said as she then went to a helmet that were evidence.

"We got two of their corpses as proof if you want." Morgan said as Torunn then tossed down the charred corpses of the Dementors to the floor of Fudge podium.

A wave of gasps went through the crowd. "And that is your evidence! I fried them myself! The third one is down at the DMLE office, undergoing a magical autopsy." Torunn spoke out as she looked to them all.

"W-wh-wha-Who are you?!" Fudge sputtered as clearly he despised surprises!

"Witness for the defense. My name is oh come on I already told you its Morgan Stark." Morgan boasted as she smirked to the Minister.

"And Torunn Thorsdóttir is my name." Torunn said as she looked to the Wizargamot.

"We were in the neighborhood when we saw the entire thing go down." Morgan said as she looked to the courtroom.

"Hem-hem." Came a rather toadish looking woman that Torunn almost busted out her sword in fear of an Asgardian monster. "Pardon me, young ladies, but do you truly expect us to believe that you actually killed three Dementors? Something that, as far as we know, is impossible?" She asked as Morgan smirked to the woman and went on in a way she knew her father would be proud of.

"You have the evidence right there don't you Toady?" Morgan asked as this proved to anger Umbridge a bit while pointing at the charred remains on the floor. "And considering how you've stubbornly chosen to remain 150 years behind the rest of the world, I'm not surprised that you didn't know they can be killed. Torunn and I would be more than happy to testify." Morgan said before Torunn jumped in as well.

"Yes Morgan, Harry and I are also more than willing to submit our memories to a pensieve as evidence, or even take Veritaserum." Torunn said showing she had read up on Wizarding culture.

"Even have some recorded evidence in this bad girl if you want more proof." Morgan offered as she picked up her Iron-Heart helmet and showed it off a bit.

"Very well." Fudge relented, having no choice but to do so. "Take the stand, Ms. Stark." Fudge said hoping the Muggle would be easier to break.

Morgan winked at Harry before heading to the stand and taking a seat allowing Harry and Torunn to take a seat in the empty gallery. "Please describe the attack." The same blonde from earlier asked.

"Like I said we were in the neighborhood, Torunn walked off and it was close to dinner time so I went looking for her." Morgan began to tale in depth now while lying a little. "Then the storm suddenly rolled in. Up ahead, I saw three cloaked, black figures flying over the road. Two split off and headed to opposite ends of a tunnel under the highway. I picked up my pace, just in case there was someone in trouble." Morgan told as she told the tale. "Then I see a thunderbolt from the sky which I knew had to be Torunn and then I saw first one of the figures, which I could now identify as Dementors, driven out of one end of the tunnel by a Patronus, then the other from the other side." Morgan told as she saw everyone paid attention to this tale.

"Knowing someone was in trouble I suited up and in turn I saw them regrouping with the third when I saw Harry helping his muggle cousin the Huttling—with whom he's resided most of his life!—out of the tunnel and turning toward their home on Privet Drive. The Dementors tried to sweep in from behind them and attack again. Fortunately, I was close enough to intervene by then and well with me and Torunn you should know how that song and dance went." Morgan told as she smirked a cocky smirk at these idiots.

"Now look here." Fudge began as he chuckled dismissively. "Dementors don't just wander into a muggle suburb and happen across an underage wizard. The odds are astronomical." Fudge boasted then went cold as he saw Morgan's smirk never left her face.

"Then… what do you call this?" Morgan asked as she then hit the top of her helmet next to her causing the eyes to glow and show footage of the entire event. IT showed Morgan and Torunn fighting off the Dementor's and Torunn summing thunder to end its life. The thing about hidden magical community in the UK since they stay so out of contact with the mundane world they never bother with the whole secret identity thing.

Needless to say Fudge was now worried when he heard the whispers began. "Lies all lies!" Fudge defended as Morgan smirked to this.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Morgan taunted before Dumbledore spoke up.

"I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister", Dumbledore stated as Morgan sat back down and relaxed on her seat.

"Hem-Hem." Came the toad woman again as Torunn saw her. "Excuse me, Professor." the pink wearing woman chirped; a condescending, phony smile plastered on her face. "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy." She said trying to bait Dumbledore in on this as Torunn and Morgan saw it a mile away.

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary", Dumbledore replied smoothly. "Which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the three Dementors were so very far from Azkaban, and why they mounted an attack without authorization." Dumbledore said as he expertly dodged the trap.

"Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack." Dumbledore added, stepping toward Fudge to speak softly. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible." Dumbledore implored hoping to get Fudge to see reason.

"He's NOT back!" Fudge hissed adamantly clearing so deep in denial and fear he wouldn't even give the truth the time of day.

Harry saw the slump in Dumbledore's shoulders, and could imagine the look of disappointment on his face. Albus turned and walked back toward Morgan in the witness chair, careful not to step on the charred Dementors on the floor.

"In the matter of Harry Potter." Albus spoke up to address the whole room again, "the law clearly states that magic may be used before muggles in life-threatening situations." Albus said as he looked to the gathered members around them.

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore!" Fudge barked clearly trying to find whatever way to slander Fudge.

"Yes only so to make them benefit you and you alone." Torunn was heard this time as Morgan was still the witness here. All eyes fell to her as she was clearly unafraid of it. "Just saying what many are thinking." Torunn said as she relaxed as well.

"Clearly the law can be changed seeing as I have seen it many times over." Albus agreed with an edge of sarcasm more torts Fudge but he did agree with Torunn's thoughts though. "Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?" Albus asked as the members of the Wizengamot murmured and glanced at each other, considering not only his words, but both Torunn and Morgan's testimony and the evidence of the dead Dementors right before their eyes.

"Those in favor of conviction?" the blonde member from earlier called for a vote.

Fudge, the toadish woman, and a few older members raised their hands.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Nearly every other member raised their hands, with two abstaining. Fudge looked around and saw he was fighting a rising tide.

"Cleared of all charges." Fudge said resignedly, striking his gavel before rising to leave.

"Pleasure talking with you guys. Now if you'll excuse me I got a 3 o'clock lunch with a cheeseburger." Morgan said as she took her leave of them.

(Scene Break Later at Grimmauld Place)

Now that Dumbledore has finally had the chance to talk he was at Sirius Black Home speaking to the Avengers. Needless to say if the Order had not vouched for them even he would find it hard to believe. "So you need my help to return to your home." Dumbledore said as this was an area of magic he was in no way an expert it.

"Can you help us?" James asked as he looked to Dumbledore.

"I can try… but it may be some time before I can make it so." Dumbledore said as he gave them his word he would help them.

"Well I think it requires a combination of magic and science luckily I'm here." Morgan boasted as Albus smiled at the young girl's words as he saw her words held truth.

"But I must ask that you make plans for a long term stay in the event I am unable to help you go home." Dumbledore said as he was no fool in thinking he can pierce the vale between worlds.

"Already on it." Pym said as he and Morgan already worked on hacking many computers to set up identifications for them in this new world.

Just then the door was swung open as Harry forced his way inside. "Harry." James greeted as Harry ran over to Dumbledore.

"Professor wait!" Harry called out as he then showed him the letter from Lady D. "The Diary from my Second Year are there more like it?" Harry asked as he looked to Dumbledore who was shocked at this.

"My Body what gave you that idea?" Dumbledore asked as he then took the letter and read it. When he did read it he was wide eyed as he had been trying to search for the anchor.

"That." Harry said pointing to the letter.

Dumbledore knew that Lady D whoever she was knew things very few knew of. It could be a trap but this was too good of an opportunity to deny. "It seems we may owe this Lady D a debt." Dumbledore said realizing that the Deathly Hallows may be the way to save Harry's life.

"How come Professor?" Harry asked as Morgan heard this with the others.

"Yeah don't leave us in suspense Gandalf." Morgan quipped in as Dumbledore already knew questions would be asked.

"For some time I believed Voldemort had used a magic of the most fowl and darkest in existence called a Horcrux." Dumbledore explained as he looked to Harry. "Back when he was Tom Riddle he had discovered how to make one from a book in the restricted section of the Library. Of course when I became Headmaster I removed any information involving it as you may already know it's not the most secure location." Dumbledore confessed as Harry had a question.

"Sir what is a Horcrux?" Harry asked as even James and the other Avengers were concerned.

"A Horcrux is a near indestructible container for one's made so that if the creator is destroyed they would still be bound to the mortal plain via this container which acts as an anchor for them." Dumbledore said as he then took something out and placed it on the table revealing it to be a leather clad book with a hole through it.

"Ok a leather book so what?" Francis asked as he saw the book in question here.

"I know none of you recognize it but it is Harry who knows of it." Dumbledore said as he hoped to keep as much hidden about the Horcruxs from Harry as possible.

"Tom Riddle's Diary." Harry said as he began to connect to dots now. "Wait are you implying that the Diary was a Horcrux?" Harry asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes and with Voldemort's resurrection I now know he may have made more than one." Dumbledore said as Harry heard this and began to panic a bit.

"So we can't beat him?" Harry asked in a slight panic when he heard this.

"No I only said near indestructible my boy. As you can see by this one." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the destroyed diary.

"A form of Dark Magic as this…" Torunn said as she was familiar with magic being Asgardian and all. "I say we hunt these Horcrux down and destroy them." Torunn called out as she was clearly diving head first into danger.

"I agree and if what I am to assume in correct we best make haste." Dumbledore said as Azari heard what he said.

"Wait, we?" Azari asked as he looked a bit worried now.

"Yes if what you had told me is truth we may require a bit of… muscle for this endeavor and seeing as long ago Voldemort had left a small part of himself in Harry giving him his special gift I wish to test a theory." Dumbledore said as they had a Horcrux to locate.

"Then let's go." James said as he stood up. "If we can take down Voldemort by destroying his Horcrux so be it." James said as he knew this would be their best shot at bringing this guy down.

"Good but please I wish to keep this discrete to avoid bringing your jet with you." Dumbledore said as he did not wish for incident to occur from the Quin-Jet.

"Got it." James said as they followed after Dumbledore to hopefully locate the vile Horcrux.

(Scene Break Old Abandoned Shack)

The group appeared with a loud pop as Dumbledore opted to use a Port Key to get them where they needed to go. Luckily he had the forethought of preparing such seeing as they had a group as opposed to two people making Side-Along Apparations risky in itself. Thus when they arrived at the former Wool's Orphanage the old shack gave off a malevolent Aura just by being near it.

"Creepy." Pym said as he saw it as Azari was with Pym on this one.

"Agreed." Azari said as he saw the shack standing tall.

"Sir… is the Horcrux hidden away here?" Harry asked as he saw the shack there.

"I believe so my boy I had assumed there was one hidden away around here yet that Letter was too good of a chance to avoid." Dumbledore said as they knew what it meant. They all drew their weapons or wands prepared for a fight. "I shall clear the way for us but be wary of the area." Dumbledore said as he knew Voldemort would not have left such a valuable item in anyway unprotected.

"Got it." James said as he took out his shield in case it was needed.

(With Death)

Death watched from the shadows as she smirked happy that they took her letter as truth from her. This would allow her time to observe and approach them should the need arise. Seeing as Harry is a direct descendant of the Perverial line he was the only one truly eligible to become the Master of Death. Or in her eyes the new Sorcerer Supreme her one true master.

As she saw the group enter she knew what was awaiting them and new that once the Ring is claimed and the Stone with it… the wand will be drawn to the two. In turn she will appear as well.

"Just a bit longer my love. Soon we shall be together as it had be ordained." Death said as she observed the scene occurring before her.

(Back with the Group)

As they made their way torts the shack they were quickly met with a foreboding presence the closer they got to it. Dumbledore of course lead them but James led his team as well. "Scanning for hostiles as we speak." Morgan said as she was already in full armor looking around the area in question.

"I'll go look around." Pym said before shrinking down and began to explore the area for any possible traps.

But as they made their way forth Dumbledore was wide eyed as the ground shook as Harry was caught off guard. "Guys look out!" James called out as he jumped away in time to avoid stone hands from grabbing him.

Torunn and Morgan acted as they grabbed onto the closest friends they could. Torunn grabbed Francis while Morgan grabbed Azari. "Accio shield!" Harry called out in a panic and in turn with James firmly holding his shield yanked both shield and James torts him.

"Nice save!" James praised as he was glad he got out of that one at least. "Torunn!" James called out as Torunn nodded.

Torunn with a might roar hoisted her sword upward and called down the thunder before blasting it down upon the ground destroying it and with it the magical constructs. "Great booby traps just like Indiana Jones." Pym said as he flew in seeing the entire event take place.

"I don't think it's over." Azari said as Dumbledore knew why as they all regrouped. The ground once more began to shake and in turn erupt forth a massive stone snake as big if not bigger then the Basilisk Harry faced in the Chamber of Secrets during his second year.

"Avengers Assemble!" James called out taking action as he then went to fight.

"Eat this!" Francis called out as he fired his explosive arrows where he knew the stone was weakest. The result was multiple explosion causing the massive stone creature to roar out. Torunn then landed on its back and began slashing upon spots where it would bend and move.

Dumbledore was shocked at what he saw just before Pym flew by and in turn went into his giant form. With a mighty roar Pym gave the massive stone Snake a powerful uppercut sending it tumbling back from the attack.

Iron-Heart flew nearby as she fired her repulsors at the massive Snake scanning it for anything soft she could hit. Harry was shocked at what he was seeing as he saw Torunn fly up and stab her sword into the Snakes back. Then with a clenched fist she punched crater into the snake's neck causing it great pain despite being made of stone. Just then Harry gasped as the Vegetation began to come to life and in turn attack them. Azari learned to late when he landed nearby and was instantly attacked by the living plants.

"Torunn! Morgan! We need some weed whacking!" James called out as Torunn and Morgan saw this and went on the attack. Morgan and Torunn fired and slashed their way to Azari and got him free as they helped him away from the living plants.

Torunn then proceeded to fire off her uni-beam at the pants reducing them to ash with the heat of the Arc Reactor energy. Harry saw the whole thing as he wished he could have at least been given the Sword of Gryffindor again beforehand. He could almost feel the sword in his hands. Even though it had been two years since he had last held the famous blade, he could remember its weight perfectly. It had given his weakened twelve year old body the strength to fight through his terror all those years ago.

Just then he avoided another attack as Dumbledore managed to push Harry out of the way. "Hey Merlin the kid if you had that sword use it!" Morgan called out as both Dumbledore's eyes and Harry's eyes fell to his hand revealing to him a new surprise today.

It seemed it hadn't been his imagination that had captured the details of the Sword of Gryffindor so well, it had been simple observation, seeing as how the magic blade somehow rested before him in his hands. His momentary shock turned into a feral grin. Now he could help.

Not worrying to create a plan. Not worrying about the fact that he really didn't know how to wield a sword properly Harry charged forward before Dumbledore could stop him. "Harry stop!" Dumbledore cried out but it was too late now as Harry charged into battle without a care for his own safety here.

Morgan and Francis were peppering the things head with shots, unintentionally keeping it distracted like he needed. Seeing an opening, he increased his speed, and wrapped both hands around the ruby studded hilt. Raising his arms, Harry put all his strength behind his diagonal slash. Everyone looked perfect as the ancient blade sliced through the air, and it would have ended perfect too, if it hadn't sliced through the stone then gotten stuck, jarring Harry enough that he fell down again, letting go of the sword.

Scrambling back onto his feet to avoid being crushed, Harry eyed the sword warily. Morgan felt a bit sheepish when she saw this but James had other thoughts. "Harry stay back!" James called out before he dodged an attack from the stone snake. "It's too dangerous you'll get hurt!" James scolded as he then dodged rolled under a swipe.

"I'm just trying to help!" He called back just in time to see Azari grab him and roll out of the way.

"Then don't rush in think and plan your moves." Azari said scolded as he looked to Harry trying to guide him a bit.

Before any responses can be made Harry darted forward and grabbed the sword, intending to pull it free. It wouldn't budge. Even bracing himself with his feet for leverage didn't seem to make a difference. For an absurd moment he felt like King Arthur of legend, except he was pretty sure the stone he'd pulled Excalibur from hadn't fought back like this snake was.

Harry was pretty sure if he could get the blade hot enough, it would be able to cut through this rock easily, but he didn't have his wand to do that. Though discouraged, Harry tried something. Everything he'd been taught up until this point, indicated that it wouldn't work, but something seemed to be urging him to try it. He'd always trusted his instincts, so it was without reservation that he spoke, "Incendio!"

The blade he held, still impaled within this stone monster was suddenly wreathed in flames. Grinning at his success, Harry began to channel more magic in the sword, much like he would when casting a particularly powerful spell. The fire only grew in intensity, while the blade in question slowly heated to a glowing orange color.

When he felt it was hot enough, Harry gave it one mightier tug. The sword pulled free easily, much like a knife through butter, causing him to stumble at the lack of resistance. He cut the magic he'd been using, knowing that waving a flaming sword around without getting more practice first probably wasn't the best idea.

Stepping back, he watched the Avengers battle it for a minute, trying to come up with some ideas. The construct was obviously damaged, yet didn't seem to be showing any signs of slowing down. He needed a different way of doing this. Remembering that it was not in fact a live creature started to give him an idea. They needed to combat the enchantment that was animating the beast, not the beast itself. Unfortunately, Harry didn't really know anything about dispelling enchantments. This was more along the lines of something Ron's brother, Bill, would know as a curse breaker. He only knew one general purpose charm to dispel. Figuring it was worth a try, Harry charged into the fight once again.

"I have an idea!" Harry called out as the Avengers heard him. "Hitting it won't do a thing it's animated so we have to destroy the enchantment itself!" Harry called out as Dumbledore who was dealing with a few other unsavory sort of traps heard this.

"Any suggestions?" James asked as Morgan flew by.

"If we can hold it down we can fine the runes." Harry said as all eyes fell to Pym who was still a giant.

"Oh boy." Pym said realizing where this was going.

"I'll mark the target, Azari you, me, and Morgan distract it, and Harry and Torunn you go for the kill." James ordered as this was their plan.

"Go!" Harry called out as the Avengers charged into battle.

Francis ran around firing his arrows at it marking the spots that looked like runes to be exposed. Pym flew around in his pixie form and fried beams at it to keep it busy. Following it up was; James, Azari, and Morgan keeping it at bay as they made sure it was focused on them. Dumbledore who had stayed out of the fight for a bit to observe them and hoped to jump when they needed him saw the entire battle play out. They needed a good push to keep the beast distracted and thus with a swipe of his wand Dumbledore blasted a blasting charm at its head.

This allowed them time to act and thus Pym went in. With a mighty roar Pym flew up and went giant landing on the stone snake and proceeded to restrain it as it flailed around for freedom. "Hurry up guys I don't know how long I can hold it!" Pym called out as Harry and Torunn then nodded to each other.

The two raised their swords upward as Torunn gave the sword an added heat boost from her powers over lightning and thunder and in turn two heated blades of thunder were prepared. The two then with a roar charged in raising their blades over their heads or to their backs for this. The two plunged their swords point first into the side of the stone serpent. "Finite Incantatem!" He invoked ending this monster once and for all.

Everything froze as the spell dispersed from the sword in a wave. All was silent before the first cracks appeared. The giant beast rumbled as it crumbled apart, Harry barely rolling out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed.

Staggering to his feet, while using the sword as a cane, Torunn helped him up to his feet as she took in her proud expression. "Great work Harry clearly there is a warrior spirit in you." Torunn praised as Francis shrugged a bit.

"Nice going shaggy." Francis said ruffling up Harry's hair a bit.

"Let's not do that again." Harry panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Please." He finished before Pym came in as his normal size.

"Ditto." Pym said as he didn't want to do that again anytime soon.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore said as he walked up to them grateful to see they were ok. He admit this was a bad move on his part to let them do the fighting but if what he hoped for the Avengers was to work he needed to see how strong they were when in a pinch. "We best make our way inside." Dumbledore said as James agreed with the old wizard.

"Yeah but we need to be careful no telling what other traps are waiting." James said as they can all agree on that major fact.

(Inside the Shack)

Harry looked around the inside of the old shack in distaste. Ever since he'd crossed the threshold he'd felt on edge. It didn't help that his scar had flared up too. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he didn't sense Voldemort's oppressive presence like he usually would. The pain was there, but not there at the same time.

"So what are we looking for?" Morgan asked as she looked around the old shack.

"A ring an old one at that." Dumbledore said as Morgan nodded.

"Something is here." Torunn said as she glared about. "Something ancient but something tainted as well." Torunn added as she looked around the room for the source.

Just then Harry gasped as did Dumbledore as both felt something on their person humming. Harry took out his cloak and saw it was his cloak that was humming. The same could be said for Dumbledore's wand as it seems the two resonated with a third object inside this ancient home.

"Can it be?" Dumbledore asked aloud as he began to realize what Lady D had used her letter to lead them to. Apparently she was near and knew of the Hollows and she wanted them all together again. But the question remained as to why.

Torunn following the feeling stopped at one of the far corners of the room Torunn wasted no time in ripping up one of the loose floor boards and tossing it to the side. Reaching her hand in; she pulled out a small box.

She glanced back at Harry, "No point in waiting I guess." She flicked the box open revealing a ring inside.

As soon as he laid his eyes on the ring, it was all he could think about. He needed to put it on. It consumed his every thought, and somehow he knew as long as he wore that ring, everything would be alright. He could barely hear a voice in the back of his head telling him this wasn't right. This wasn't normal. It was strikingly similar to when Barty Crouch Jr. had cast the imperius curse on him in fourth year, but for some reason he couldn't quite manage to gather up the will to fight back. He needed to get the ring out of Torunn's hand. Reaching out his hand, he made to grab the ring, yet when his hand brushed along the edge of the ring, Harry felt like his scar was about to burst open. Luckily the pain served to sever whatever hold the ring had held over his mind. Blinking around in confusion, his gaze immediately zeroed in on Torunn. Her eyes looked glazed over, but she was staring at the ring with a greedy look on her face, an expression he hadn't seen from her yet, and he wasn't sure he liked. She was getting ready to slip the ring onto her finger.

In fact Harry saw many of the Avengers were affected by the rings allure and looked ready to attack each other over it.

Moving quickly, he smacked the ring out of the Asgardian's hand, watching it clamber loudly off the wooden floor. Harry was then faced with an enraged Asgardian. Her eyes still cloudy, yet narrowed in his direction. Glowing in azure light of thunder with her hair blowing in an invisible breeze, she extended her hands towards him. Just then Francis fired an arrow at his own girlfriend and had the same look that Torunn had before.

"Sorry babe that jewel is mine." Francis said as clearly the ring had a grip of the survivor.

But before they could make a dash for it Azari flipped over and took the ring himself and smirked with a greedy grin on his face. "Sorry guys it's suited for a king." Azari said as he was the King of Wakanda with that ring he can bring Wakanda back he just knew it.

Just then Azari cried out in pain as he was attacked by flying ant's curtesy of Pym. "Not today its mine!" Pym cried out taking the ring from Azari as it was clear the Avengers were all being affected by it.

"Iron-Heart Armor user compromised Armor lock down initiated." Friday was heard as Iron-Heart roared out with Morgan trying to move.

Just then James shield flew in and in turn broke it up as the Ring fell outside from it. "Enough all of you!" James called out not knowing what was causing this from his friends. "Get a grip the Ring is screwing with your heads!" James said putting two and two together quickly.

"Hey James how about you shut up. You don't know that!" Francis called out clearly under the rings effects. "If anything I should have it not super soldier here." Francis argued only to be turned torts Torunn.

"Ungrateful cur! It belongs in the hands of an Asgardian!" Torunn roared out as she then raised her sword. "Allow me to demonstrate!" She called out only for James to stop her.

"Torunn stand down we're not fighting each other!" James called out as for some reason he wasn't effected by the ring.

"You know for two super geniuses Morgan and Pym should have figured out a way home for us instead of hiding behind their armor or playing super hero!" Azari called out as he glared at them. "How do we know Morgan isn't Ultron's lackey and set us up to die when we arrived here!?" Azari accused as Morgan quickly overrode her armors contingencies.

"Override accepted." Friday called out before Morgan fired a repulser beam at Azari.

"Wanna say that again Lion King?!" Morgan called out aiming her weapon at Azari.

"Guys stand down our fight isn't with each other!" James called out getting between them all only for Morgan to knock him down.

"Sorry you may be cute but I don't take orders from you!" Morgan yelled aiming her weapons at James now.

"You'll take orders from me!" Torunn roared out jumping in sword raised with thunder flowing through it.

Just then Torunn was hit by an explosive Arrow revealing that Azari fired it. "Looks like we were a time bomb all along and that makes me the fuse. Tic-Tic BOOM!" Francis called out while notching up another arrow and when he got to boom he fired it causing a hail of pellets to come down on them.

Harry was shocked to see the Avengers turning on each other over the ring as it was clear only James was unaffected by it which was shocking even to Dumbledore. Harry knew he had to stop this and thus acting on pure instinct, he readied the Sword of Gryffindor, spinning, he slashed downwards onto the ring.

The first thing he noticed was the loud unearthly scream, and then the magical backlash hit him. Flying through the air, he felt himself collide with Torunn. Harry wouldn't say that he didn't like the soft landing he received, but he was sure it couldn't have been comfortable for her, so he scurried to his feet as quickly as possible. After all she was already taken if rumor held truth in Pivet Drive.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled feeling embarrassed by the landing on Torunn.

"Jeez what hit me?" Morgan asked as she got back up rubbing her head a bit.

"I think it was this ring." James said as he picked up the ring in question. "I can feel it worming into my head if I didn't fight it off." James said as Torunn got back up as well.

"It seems in my own arrogance I nearly killed us all." Torunn said as she got held her head in pain. "I just assumed any curses that a human wizard could come up with, though dangerous, wouldn't be able to affect the mind of an Asgardian." Torunn said as she was back to normal.

"IS that what it's like with the Ants?" Pym asked as he got back up and returned to his normal size.

"Better not to ask." Azari said as he was also back to normal.

"Sorry for calling you a cur Francis." Torunn said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey no problem I don't even know what a, cur is anyway." Francis said letting it be for the time being.

"What happened though?" Morgan asked as she wanted details.

"A Horcrux." Dumbledore said as he walked over to the ring while Harry picked it up. "I believe the Horcrux was warping your minds with such close proximity." Dumbledore confessed as he looked to the group.

"Damn." Morgan said as she realized what happened.

"Um… Professor." Harry began as he felt strange as his body moved on its own. His hand reached out torts Dumbledore and to his utter shock the wand the infamous Elder Wand was reached from his person and flew to Harry's hand. The Result was nothing they had anticipated. The Cloak unfolded from Harry's grip levitating as the Ring was destroyed freeing the stone from within, and the wand simply floated as they all orbited around an invisible force.

Just then a figure of an ominous origin appeared as Dumbledore was shocked to see this. **"At last… at long last."** A female voice spoke with a tone that spoke of death itself. **"How I have waited for this momentous day to arrive."** The figure spoke as soon it was revealed to be the woman whom had arrived at Grimmauld Place in the cover of night.

"W-who what are you?" Harry stuttered as all were shocked to see her.

"**Why my master I am yours."** The woman said with a loving tone to her beloved master. **"For who I am… well it should be obvious those artifacts orbiting me are the Deathly Hollows and I am their creator Death." **The woman revealed as Harry was shocked to both be seeing and hearing this.

"Bloody Hell." Harry said as the woman smiled to her master.

"**Of course seeing as your ancestor had refused my offer before it falls to you know."** Death as she walked over to Harry and offered him her hand. **"First I shall reveal certain information about the Master of Death though I suppose the Avengers should bear witness as well."** Death said as Harry simply gulped in response to this. **"The Master of Death isn't some god like entity or someone who has an understanding of life and death in a sense he is someone who keeps the balance within magic not between good or evil or life and death but between humanity and things that go bump in the night."** Death explained as she looked to the group who began to listen to her intently.

"Pardon my intrusion." Dumbledore said as Death looked to her. "If you truly are Death then why wait till now to show yourself." Dumbledore asked as Death smiled to him.

"**Well obviously enough I could not do so. The Three Brothers cheated me that day they were meant to die though in retrospect it was by chance my more arrogant days." **Death confessed with a chuckled of fond memories. **"But I digress."** She said before continuing. **"The Hollows became a happy accident at the time those who gather them of the brothers bloodline would in turn be given power to keep the balance but also with it my heart to hold and myself to do as they please." **She continued as she walked or floated over to Harry smiling sensually to him.

"**If you accept the terms of the Hollows I will be yours to do as you please with limitations of course. Not my laws by laws that predate myself."** Death said as she smiled to her young master.

"Terms?" Harry asked as Torunn knew what that meant.

"**Yes see all things follow a path of life and death. That path tends to be straight forward and all things must die at the time they are meant to." **Death said as she floated around. **"I can only claim them if it is there time and even more so if they die unexpectedly those who die before their time I take their remaining time on Earth as my own power."** She explained as she then smiled to Harry. **"All things die but there are powers beyond you that requires the Master of Death a bridge between what no human magical or otherwise can see with all of their eyes."** Death explained as Harry was intrigued a bit.

"**To accept these terms is to become the Master of Death to become the Sorcerer Supreme or at least be on your way to becoming him."** Death said as she then laid back a bit smiling sensually to Harry. **"To be my master is to have me, you're most loyal of servant, most loving of attendants, most pleasurable of lovers, and you're most devoted of slaves at your call so long as you fulfill those duties."** Death said offering herself up to Harry for being the victor of her challenge.

"What if he refuses?" James asked as Death then sighed with a saddened tone.

"**Then I shall take the wand and the stone back and redistribute them."** Death said as Harry was wide eyed by this. **"And in turn await one who would gather them again and make the same offer once more."** Death said as she then looked to Harry. **"Consider it my liege in exchange for such a great responsibility you get incredible mystical power, and of course me at you beck and call."** Death said as it was clear the entity was horning over Harry. **"A teenage boy such as yourself will have bragging rights that they shagged and buggered Death as lovers."** Death said as she smiled to Harry tracing her finger across her slender thick legs as she laid down nearby.

This of course mad the guys gulp in response as Harry looked to her. "I would like that… but see I don't think it would work out we just met and all." Harry began but Death cut him off.

"**If not a lover then perhaps friends with benefits?"** Death offered as she looked to Harry. **"I could very much join you in bed as you and your love to be have a wonderful night with myself joining in."** Death said as she smiled to Harry. But then she gained a saddened look seeing she was scaring him off. **"Regardless it's all the same to me. But know this with my aid… Voldemort and the threats to come will not know what hit them."** Death said as she looked to Harry.

"I… uh." Harry tried to think but it was Dumbledore who spoke again.

"Will you show him how to use these gifts?" Dumbledore asked as if this helps Harry he would more then be willing to sacrifice the Elder Wand Hallow.

"**Of course I am no fool on such things."** Death said as she looked to Harry with longing.

Harry seeing if it helps them stop Voldemort he was willing to do it as the Avengers made gestures that it was his choice in the end. "Very well." Harry said as soon Death was upon him hugging him where his head rested between her ample breasts.

"**Oh at long last I've waited an eternity for this."** Death said as Harry then went wide eyed as the two exchanged magic. **"Don't struggle it is but part of the long term."** Death said as then she floated away and made the Hollow float away from her. In turn Harry was shocked at what he saw as the remains of the Gaunt Ring floated to the stone. The Cloak of Invisibility began to change as well as it and the stone itself melded together. The Remains of the ring began to form a casing for the Stone that then became a mantel for the cloak. Through it all the three Hollows formed a great power as the Wand began to join it.

The wood of the Wand glowed and became shadow like as it began to shift from a wand into a scythe with bones as the pole part. Harry gulped at this as Death with her free hand blasted a beam at Harry casing him to cry out in shock.

"Harry!" The Avengers cried out only for Harry to be freed of it and stand back up. Harry was endowed in a black suit with armoring here and there as he noted on his forehead his glasses had melded with a headband of steel. From there he noted that the cloak flew straight for him catching him off guard and wrapped around his shoulders allowing the new Mantel to fasten upon him.

Once this was done Harry saw the scythe fly to his waiting hand and in turn become a part of it so to speak. Harry was surprised when the scythe once more transformed and entered his sleeves as the cloak wrapped around him.

"**Oh they like you just like me."** Death said as the Cloak of Invisibility was not turning Harry Invisible now.

"W-what?" Harry asked as he saw his appearance.

"**Do not fret my master."** Death began with a small bow to Harry. **"The cloak has been granted its sentience now that it is united with the stone and can now make you invisible at will with a few added bonuses." **Death said as Harry saw this then felt something wiping his cheek.

Harry looked and saw the cloak was wiping his cheek of some smudge as he quickly pushed it away. "Stop it." Harry ordered as the cloak did as told now.

One thing was for certain… when they got back to Grimmauld Place they needed to talk.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Headmasters Office evening)

Dumbledore sat alone in his office pondering over recent events. This day was one full of surprises that he couldn't account for. Risks that should not have been taken and promises he wasn't sure he can keep. An ancient Entity has bonded itself to Harry and thus maybe hope would survive with it. Dumbledore knew Harry had a knack for surprising people but this took the cake. Now that the Avengers wanted to help battle Voldemort he needed to plan around it.

He also knew Morgan could build a hidden base with some help from a magical source. In turn he found himself offering his aid to the Avengers as he looked to the wand on his desk. His original Wand that he had never parted with since that fateful day against his old love. Dumbledore knew this wand missed him and thus knew that with the Elder Wand in good hands he also knew the Stone was as well.

The Resurrection Stone on Dumbledore's insistence was to be kept with Harry simply because he did not trust himself to avoid falling for its allure. He remembered the conversation as he longed for the Stone but knew Harry was the better man to wield its. But he also wanted to help the Avengers get home and to do that he needed them to help train Harry to fight. Thus he opted to allow Morgan's request for a base to go forth.

He knew she already had the technological means so he offered the House Elves to help with the magical aspect of it. In theory it should allow for them to get the base up and avoid detection from both magical and mundane society. He hoped though when the time came the Avengers together can save their world from the grip of Voldemort's dark cruelty.

(Meanwhile the Avengers)

Morgan and her friends were outside Hogwarts in the forest as she had androids walking around helping with construction as she would have asked the Goblins but she didn't know that that well. She had the blueprints on a table as it was a high tech version of it. She was designing each room as the blueprints had a 3d layout to it with but a wave of her hand.

Hogwarts was an ancient school which meant there were ancient structures long lost to the school itself. So she took advantage of that and got to work. She was already in what was assumed to be a lounge area barefoot in casual wear as around her elves ran about getting to work. The Androids were doing the heavy lifting as they ran about getting much needed work done. She had each room set up for a specific purpose one of them being a chemistry room. She already got an Arc Reactor working as that was needed first to get the ball rolling.

Nearby James was helping as he lifted some stuff up with Torunn's help as Francis was welding stuff while Azari was using his agility to get the wires where they needed to go. Nearby Pym fly by as he was shrinking down to get the smaller object installed as he had goggles on and a small welding torch. If they timed this right their hidden base will be ready by the start of term. Plus having Port Key and Floo points helped as they had ideas for possible recruitments. One of them being Harry Potter after they got him trained up.

Morgan smiled as she saw James walk up to her and pointed to something on the blueprints. Morgan pulled it up and then playfully elbowed the son of Captain America as James chuckled to the only daughter of Iron-Man. A new day was starting and soon Voldemort will learn the hard way that if the Wizarding World can't be saved then it will be avenged. And the ones who will do it will be the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

(Scene Break Grimmauld Place)

Hermione was studying up on her potions book as she sat alone. Her topic of study was the Polyjuice potion as she research alternative ways to transform into someone else. One of those ways beyond pieces of hair can include other things, skin, nails, bodily fluids, feces, and heaven forbid Blood. Though it was suggested that aspects of the intended target should be gathered from the outside as inner parts could have carrying effects due to the individual body possibly having diseases and such that could transfer to the potion drinker.

As Hermione read over it she remembered how Morgan told a bit of James parents and how they had a Super Soldier Serum inside them that carried over to James himself. Hermione out of playful thoughts thought she could use James Blood to replicate it but she knew a catalyst would be needed to jump start such a physical transformation. As she worked though lights began to play from the sun outside and in turn made the area she was working in seem green or in this case… it made her skin and hair look green with her eyes also. She sat on the couch alone worrying over Harry but also unaware of events to come and how some of them will involve herself.

Once can only wait and see for what comes after.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go the newest chapter. I feel it wasn't up to stuff but I did the best I could with it. Now then remember to leave a review before leaving and Excelsior!


	4. Chapter 4 Mightiest and the Specatcular

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Well a new and updated chapter but before we begin I'd like to say that I've changed Hermione's role in this fic from She-Hulk to… well let's just say the hero is someone who's known to be spectacular and is also noted as neighborhood friendly. Now then let's begin this new and updated chapter folks.

(Start Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore felt odd with having the embodiment of Death being in his office of all places. Add the fact she wants to bed with Harry makes it even more unnerving to him. Furthermore the fact she was applying for a Hogwarts position as Defense against the Dark Arts made Dumbledore warry of her aid at all.

"So you can confirm the Horcrux inside the ring has been dealt with?" Dumbledore asked as Death was sitting on the chair as Fawkes gave the Grimm Reaper was warry glare.

"Of course right now the sliver of Voldemort's soul is howling for mercy and freedom from where I had left him." Death said as she smiled fondly a bit. "But the meal was simply dreadful I may need a Phoenix to wash it down." Death offered as Fawkes snipped at her before flying to a higher perch away from Death.

"Are you aware of the Fragment inside Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked as he looked to Death.

"Of course and yes I could remove it but where would the fun be in that seeing as Tommy has about 4 Horcrux's left and that's including my master making number 4." Death said as it was just as Dumbledore feared. "Only a Horcrux can track a Horcrux even more so if it is inside my master." Death said as she sat on her chair ever calm and cold. "But even then I don't want to kill Voldemort just yet… not until I punish him long enough that I get bored for making such attempts to cheat me." Death said as she so hates those who defy the natural order of life and death.

Dumbledore didn't know if he should be worried or not seeing as Death was crossed with Voldemort. He knew with or without the elder wand he was no equal to Death and seeing as this woman was the Grimm Reaper he knew his chances of stopping her were nonexistent. "Now then about my taking that Defense Position?" Death asked as Dumbledore of course knew why she came here.

"Yes I can grant it but you will need to remain in disguise and invent a name for yourself." Dumbledore said as he looked to Death.

"I'm already on it Professor." Death said as her form then rippled to that of a human woman that could pass off as Ariana as an adult with some major differences. The main thing was her ebony black and ivory white combo hair and her dull green eyes. "Will this suffice?" Death asked as she smiled to the Professor.

"It would do for now but be careful at what power you show." Dumbledore said as he wanted the students taught not mutilated or traumatized.

"Don't worry I'll try not to go anywhere beyond simple bruising." Death said as she smiled to Albus Dumbledore. "Also the name is already on my 'resume,' and I have ways of making sure my story sticks." Death said as she began to take her leave. "After all I am the embodiment of death." Death said before she vanished into the shadows.

Dumbledore nodded and knew he had another matter to deal with. Particularly organizing the meeting before the Unspeakable Croaker and the Avengers to see if they can find them a way home. Hopefully Croaker can be of some help here. But hopefully the Avengers don't cause too much of a ruckus where they are.

(Avengers)

*Insert Back in Black by ACDC

The Sound of metal being welded and sparks flying was heard as Morgan was in the main generator room where she kept an Arc Reactor to run their base. She already got an underground hydro dam to help with the cooling system ready which was made possible thanks to both magic and Pym growing the Ants to larger sizes.

She stopped for a moment and removed the heat mask and smiled at her work. "Well that's beautiful." Morgan said as she smiled at her work.

"Morgan." Hermione was heard as she walked in.

Since the Young Avengers wanted to stay off the radar they had contacted Bill Weasley who worked at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker to Ward the Hell out of the base. It was still a work in progress but they were well enough to start bringing people in at specific rooms. "Oh hey Brainy twin." Morgan greeted as she lowered down showing she was up high on the Generator welding a panel in place. "We ready for that Port Key test yet?" Morgan asked as she looked over to her partner in minds.

"Not yet we still have to wait for Torunn to finish her part." Hermione said and just then Torunn walked in holding a massive machine over her shoulder like one would carry a log.

"And rejoice for I have returned." Torunn said as she began to hoist the pillar like machine over her shoulder ready to attach it.

"Ok just hold it steady then." Morgan said as Torunn got the machine to position. "Curly top head to that console and check for any surges and keep an eye on those gauges." Morgan instructed to which Hermione nodded.

"On it." Hermione said while making her way to the console before Morgan began to work on the systems.

Nearby James and Harry watched as their base of operations was being constructed. "Bloody Hell I figured magic could do anything but Morgan is doing what magic can do in half the time." Harry said as James agreed with her.

"Hey it's like she says she's the smartest girl on the planet." James said as Harry smiled a bit to that.

"Well I can see how those two get along so well." Harry said as they looked and saw that Morgan and Hermione worked well together when it comes to the department of their brains.

"Yeah no kidding." James agreed as he looked to Harry.

"Hey Balthazar and King Arthur!" Morgan called out as she left her spot of welding. "Either help out or get out not gonna let you guys be lazy." Morgan said as she got back to work.

"She's right we're in the way here." James said as he looked to Harry who noticed two people missing.

"Where are Azari and Francis?" Harry asked as he looked for them.

"Snack run." James said as Harry was curious to that.

*End OST

(Azari and Francis)

The two were seen exiting the market with bags of snacks and foods to store at Avengers Base Balthazar. "There is our ride." Francis said as they looked and saw Arthur Weasley with a new car waiting for them.

"Good I was worried we would have to walk." Azari said as he and Francis made their way to the Wizard and his magic car.

(Meanwhile back at the Avengers Outpost)

"We best get ready for the strategy meeting if we can't prove Voldemort is back we'll just have to smoke him out." James said as he looked to Harry who agreed with the American Hero.

"Smoke him out? How?" Harry asked to which James smirked to the young Master of Death.

(Scene Break Meeting Room)

The Meeting Room wasn't exactly done but it was good enough for them to sit and meet up. In the room Francis, Torunn, James, Morgan, Azari, Pym, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seen gathering at a table with the younger members of the Order of the Phoenix there as well. "Ok so here's the thing." Morgan began as she pulled up a map. "After some expert maneuvering we managed to get a list of every major Pureblood house who supported Voldemort and hide under the 'Imperious Curse,' bullshit." Morgan said as she pulled up the map.

"Ok." Harry began as he looked to them.

"That's why we're going to start hitting them one by one." James said as this surprised the Wizards here.

"Excuse me are you blooming mad?!" Tonks asked as this could cause a major incident.

"Yeah a little." Morgan answered as she then spoke up. "We get it its illegal and all that crap but the point of the matter is that Voldemort knows that someone isn't afraid to take the fight to him." Morgan said as she looked to them. "We keep hitting the houses until we know exactly where he is and from there we hit him hard." Morgan said before James spoke up.

"Harry's summer will end soon so the sooner we can start this plan the faster it will be to weed him out." James said as he looked to them. "Your community here may label us as villains but we still have a code never kill." James said as he didn't end it there. "We never kill but we make sure that those captured are properly prosecuted." James said before Azari spoke up.

"Might be hard with the fact this Government is corrupt." Azari said but then Hermione spoke up.

"Then why not try to get public opinion on your side." Hermione said as she looked to the group.

"How?" Pym asked before Death came in signaled by the cold chill in the room.

"I can help with that." She said appearing in her true form.

"Ok how?" Torunn asked as she glared at the embodiment of Death.

"Simple… we draw on my master's Pureblood heritage via his money." Death said as she smiled a bit. "We pay a visit to the Goblins and ask for access to his main vault and learn of what investments his family had made and the shares they hold." Death said before she spoke up. "Then we draw out a bit of my lord's inner snake and make it so the Prophet will answer to him… after all if he holds the shares and quite possibly the ability to decide the fate of many of their jobs… they'll be inclined to print what he deems needs to be printed." Death said as they all listened to him.

"So networking his financial access then." Hermione realized to which Death nodded.

"Of course… plus we need to make a visit to Diagon Alley anyhow… you need to pick up the school books I assigned." Death said with a sinister smirk on her face. Of course it was supposed to be a playful one but being the bloody Grim Reaper didn't paint any playfulness.

"Ok then lets suit up and start getting ready." James said to which everyone understood. "Time to suit up." James said as he meant they were leaving ASAP.

"Harry…" Hermione began as the Hollows flew to Harry with the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone serving as the mantel for the cloak. "Be careful." Hermione said as Harry was looking to her and nodded just as the cloak was secured around him while Death summoned the rest of his gear. As Harry smiled to her the cloak began to rub against his cheek as if he had a smudge there. This of course caused Harry to glare at it a bit and pushed it away.

"Stop it." Harry scolded as the cloak then did as told.

(Start Montage)

The Avengers suit up with Andros strapping his shield on his back and taking a pistol that Morgan had made for him. Torunn summoning her sword and armor as she allowed her cape to flutter. Morgan suiting up in her Iron-Heart armor followed by Azari putting on the Black Panther suit. Pym was putting his helmet on while Francis had his arrows ready.

(Scene Break Nott Estate)

The doors blasted open as the Avengers charged in taking out any foes that came there way. James and Harry provided a good defense while the gun James used a special ammunition akin to the Black Widows weapon the Widow Bites. Azari then jumped over and began to avoid spell fire while Francis provided him cover with his arrows. Apparently Death Eaters were meeting up here as Morgan flew in firing her repulser blasts at the Death Eaters blasting them through the walls.

Pym of course made sure they didn't have much room to attack while he sent the Bullet Ants on them to bite them. Being top of the Schmidt Pain Index the Death Eaters did not enjoy their time with Pym's new Ant friends. From there Torunn charged up thunder and stabbed her sword into the ground creating a shockwave with it blasting back any death Eaters.

It didn't end there as Harry sent out a few spells via runes from his stave. He went invisible for a moment when he pulled the hood up. He then managed to bash some of the Death Eaters with his stave knocking them out cold. After which James and Harry went to the hidden door and freed the taken Muggleborn girls which was then followed by an anonymous tip to the Aurors. The Avengers were already leaving when they arrived to fast for the Aurors to chase down.

(Department of Magical Law Enforcement)

Amelia Bones saw the reports of the Notts having muggleborn girls held prisoner in their home. Some of them were Hogwarts students and despite the best the Ministry had to offer it seems they couldn't cover this up. It seems though Fudge and Umbridge were trying to have these 'Avengers,' arrested for implicating and attacking 'upstanding citizens,' to which Amelia responded with how it's still being investigated.

(Voldemort)

Voldemort was in Malfoy Manor when he heard the news how Nott was arrested after a surprise attack. Of course he paid it little mind but took note how Nott will be severely punished when he gets out.

(Scene Break following day)

Harry was visiting the Daily Prophet as he put his share holdings of the Prophet on the table. It was clear as day that once Harry was of age he could very well buy the Prophet and in turn have the current Editor and their best reporter Rita fired. The threat was also added that it would probably be best for the Prophet to be on Harry's good side if they want to secure their jobs in the future.

That same afternoon the Prophet reported former a Death Eater Home was raided by a vigilante group called 'The Avengers.' It left enough speculation to keep public view on them neutral adding that if the former Death Eaters truly were as innocent as they claimed.

(Scene Break Forest)

The Avengers next target was the Werewolves and more specifically Fenrir Greyback. They knew he would side with Voldemort first chance he got so they had to stop him before it happened. The Avengers walked about where he was last seen waiting for something to happen.

Captain America took point as he led his team through the fog covered forest. But when he turned around James went wide eyed and acted fast thus her threw his shield behind the group. They all looked and saw a werewolf hiding in human form suggesting it would not be a full moon tonight. James caught his shield on the return and strapped it back to his left shield.

(Later)

The Avengers charged in through the Werewolves knowing it was a small group not the bigger pack firing their weapons and magic off at them. James had his shield up as they went about fighting off their foes. Morgan then flew on ahead and took air superiority against their foes. Torunn then flew by and in turn sliced through the trees with her sword causing the Werewolves to scatter from it.

Azari then jumped at Greyback and flipped him over before Francis shot the werewolf with a tranquilizer arrow. The result was Greyback knocked out cold while he and his loyalists were beaten and tired up. By the time the Aurors arrived they saw the Avengers had struck again and this time captured Greyback with silver Magic restricting cuffs on him and those he was tied up with.

(Back at Avengers Outpost)

Hermione saw the news and smiled as Harry walked in while she was working. Hermione had a petri dish labeled as 'James Rogers,' as nearby was a reactor for "Gamma Rays,' that Morgan had yet to build and was thus empty and safe. As Hermione looked to the canister she thought of the super Soldier Serum in James Blood and the Polyjuice Potion which gave her an idea to help with their cause.

(Voldemort)

The Dark Lord was surprised when he saw these 'Avengers,' hitting the Werewolves and in turn took Greyback off the board via Azkaban. He was not pleased as he had hoped to recruit the Werewolf and his packs to the Death Eaters. But alas it seems that would not be the case in this regard. Without their leader the Werewolves would suffer from a power vacuum and in turn it would be a bit till they reorganize themselves.

These Avengers were starting to grate on Voldemort's nerves making him curious as to who they were.

(Scene Break Parkinson)

The Estate was being hit by the Avengers as James bashed them about with his shield. It seems the Death Eaters had been here as well as they tried to hit the Avengers fast. But alas one of them was beaten by an arrow that stunned him and caused him to fall. James looked and saw Francis had taken up a sniping position and in turn saluted his friend and fellow Avenger.

Torunn then brought down the thunder as the center of the house was hit by it before she tore through the Death Eaters with ease. From there she tore off a cellar door from its hinges releasing more victims of the Death Eaters and the Aurors were thus called in.

(Weasley)

Ron smiled as he and his brothers and Ginny saw the Avengers on the Prophet. Molly of course was against it seeing children who shouldn't even be part of this fight. Ginny was smiling when she saw renders of their leader 'Captain America,' as she wondered if all Yankee's were that good looking.

(Sirius)

Sirius was reading the same prophet as he began a bit of a collage of newspaper clippings involving the Avengers or more specifically Wiccan. He was proud of Harry for taking the fight to Voldemort who had no idea what he was facing in this world. As Sirius saw this he used his magic to cut another clipping free and added it to his growing collage.

Remus saw this as well as he was still most joyous that Fenrir Greyback was at long last brought to justice ending a nightmare.

(Minister Fudge)

Fudge was about ready to loose with how red his face was. As Fudge looked to the newest Prophet issue he saw how more upstanding citizens were being found with illegal acquisitions abducted Blood traitors, muggleborn, and half-bloods and illegal objects. It was made worse that it was on every prophet as the Prophet seemed intent on reporting this news with all the others. It seemed the disregarded his demands for a smear campaign and thus the smearing started to slowly direct torts him.

It asked how their minister could not have known that these upstanding citizens were doing such acts. There was already demands that those who claimed Imperious Curse during the trials when you know who fell to be re-trialed if they are already back to their old gimmicks. Unknown to the Minister Harry had used his family names and money to turn the Prophet against him and was removing his allies from the political board.

Needless to say when Harry's 5th year began he was not going to be a happy camper when he tries to send Umbridge to spy on Dumbledore. It would be made worse if all of this would lead to him being unable to remove Dumbledore from the Headmaster seat and loss his position as Minister of Magic.

(End Montage)

(Voldemort)

Voldemort was not pleased as his summoned followers had been cut further down with them being sent to Azkaban. And this was all caused by a group of children playing the roles of costumed heroes. His remaining Death Eaters which included Snape, Wormtail, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and Greengrass were all gathered as he glared at them with crimson wrathful eyes.

"I summoned you all here now to ask of a certain problem we seem to have." Voldemort began as he walked about glaring at his remaining few followers around him. "Tell me how you've all failed to stop a group of mudblood children from not only breaching the defenses of your homes but sending many of our brothers and sisters to Azkaban with nothing but a bow and arrow, a shield, a sword, a suit of armor, and literal insects?" Voldemort asked keeping his cool till he found the idiot who would try to justify this humiliation to Lord Voldemort.

"My lord give us a moment to explain ourselves." Greengrass began only to be hit by a Crucio from the Dark Lord.

"YOU ARE FAILING!" Voldemort yelled as he was waiting for one of them to slip up and speak.

"My lord as much as it pains me to admit it… these children are crafty. Somehow they managed to bypass the Fidelus Charm and considering one of them is capable of shrinking their size to that of an insect." Lucius said and in turn Voldemort realized what this meant.

"So this boy could have easily snuck in through our pockets?" Voldemort asked as he began to contemplate.

"There is more my lord." Lucius began as Snape paid attention. "We have reason to believe they are trying to draw you out." Lucius explained to which Voldemort was wide eyed and had to admit if they were not mudbloods they were cleaver.

Take out his safe houses and Voldemort would be forced to switch hideouts constantly. In turn he would be running out of places to hide in until in the very end… Voldemort was drawn out. "How long until they figure out we are here?" Voldemort pondered as he knew all it took was one mistake and they were basically exposed before they were properly ready. "I suppose this is check." Voldemort pondered as it was a good plan none the less. "Furthermore with the Avengers raids followed by the Ministry Raids I'm running out of followers and safe houses." Voldemort pondered knowing his plans were being delayed due to loss of numbers from their side.

"What are you pondering my lord?" Snape asked as he looked to the Dark Lord.

"That we may need to accelerate our plans." Voldemort said as he needed that Prophesy and he needed his followers broken out of Azkaban soon. Snape listened to it all and knew he had to report this to Dumbledore soon.

(Scene Break Avengers Outpost)

The Avengers had just returned from another victorious raid on the Death Eaters and from the news stories Voldemort was running out of places to hide. "I can't believe this is working." Harry said as he walked into the area.

"Well considering you basically promised the Prophet to start firing people if they continue with the smear campaign it was only logical they bend to you." Death said as she appeared in her human guise to prevent the coldness of her aura from affecting the group.

"Still." Morgan began as she got out of her armor and plopped onto the sofa in the outposts newly finished lounge room. "I can do for a Gyro now." Morgan said as she was a bit exhausted right now.

"We left the Death Eaters Scrambling, I say we deserve a break." Pym added as he hit the couch and relaxed.

"For once I agree." James added as he headed to the kitchenette in the lounge.

"Lightweights all of you." Torunn said as an Asgardian Warrior she had much more fight left in her to dispatch these vile Death Eater curs.

"By the way." Harry began as he took off the head piece and replaced it with his Glasses. "Where is Hermione?" Harry asked as Morgan raised her hand.

"Friday locate Hermione Granger!" Morgan ordered to which Friday got to work.

"Processing." Friday began and already she had located their missing bookworm. "Ms. Granger is currently in the R&D lab going over some of your notes as well as notes on the Polyjuice Potion and Mr. Rodgers inherited Super Soldier serum." Friday relayed as Morgan as well as everyone else heard.

"Ok let's go check it out." Morgan said as in turn she began to make her way to the R&D lab to check on what Hermione was working on. Harry and James followed after her as they knew these two were like two peas in a pod. But unlike Hermione Morgan was a bragging jerk with her brains making it a miracle the two even got along so well.

(Meanwhile with Hermione)

Hermione was at a lab table with a small spider in a case. The spider was crawling about and had already made its home in the containment unit. The Reason Hermione was observing it well she and Morgan had started to study them as a side project and injected one of them with a combination of James blood, polyjuice potion, and exposed it to Vita Rays. So far the Spider was clearly enhanced but not incredibly so. She even put it in a casing in the event Ron finds it and freaks out due to his Arachnophobia.

Just then the doors slid open and from there Morgan walked in with James and Harry. "Hey Sabrina what's up." Morgan said as she saw what Hermione was doing.

"Well little Leonardo here is doing well with his observation." Hermione said as she gestured to her and Morgan's side project.

"Yeah looks like it damn good looking spider." Morgan added as she looked to the small spider in question.

"So far I haven't noted any changes in him so if anything he's in perfect health." Hermione added as she looked to Morgan.

"Are you planning on using him to mess with Ron?" Harry asked with mock scolding but Hermione smiled a bit.

"No of course not." Hermione responded as Morgan chuckled.

"Yeah but it be fun to mess with carrot top." Morgan said as she seemed to give everyone a nickname.

"So this is what you gave my blood to." James said as he looked to the little guy in question.

"Well at least we don't have a walking man spider." Harry said as he didn't mean to offend Hermione's arachnid friend in the glass case.

"Like I said it's just a side project for me." Hermione said as Morgan scoffed.

"Yeah though I actually swore you were trying to become Spider-Woman or something." Morgan laughed as Hermione looked confused.

"Who?" Hermione asked and thus Morgan waved her off.

"No one important." Morgan defended knowing the mantel of the spider had to be given to those who understood his famous words.

"Hey what's everyone doing here?" Ron was heard as he walked in to which Morgan sighed to this.

"Oh great one of my least favorite red heads carrot top the mommas boy." Morgan said as she honestly didn't hate Ron she just found he was lazy and annoying. And if she was being honest he was a text book momma's boy with how lazy he was at home and from what was said about him.

"Bloody why do you hate me so much?" Ron asked as Morgan rubbed her eyes in frustration to the Weasley.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked to his best friend.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to play Wizarding Chess with me." Ron offered but Harry sighed.

"No I'm actually quite busy right now." Harry said to which Ron saw the case.

"With this?" Ron asked as he looked to the case and almost panicked when he saw the spider currently inside the case.

"A side project which you shouldn't be messing with unless you want to make a pool of urine." Morgan said as Ron glared at her.

"Come on this blooming little monster won't do anything to me while it's trapped." Ron said as he tapped the glass laughing at the spider. The spider may actually have been intelligent to note the insult and thus Ron didn't see it coming when it jumped to the window out of nowhere and caused him to yelp in expected shock. When Ron fell his hand hit the top causing it to move a bit to allow the Spider its freedom.

Morgan meanwhile laughed a Ron as she pointed at him. "You're on the ground you wuss." Morgan taunted Ron as he glared at Morgan.

"The Bloody thing caught me off guard." Ron defended as he glared at the young Genius.

"Yeah that's what they all say carrot top." Morgan said as she didn't let up. Ron huffed with red ears and stormed out of the room no doubt embarrassed at what happened. "Hey when you come back wear clean pants!" Morgan called out loud enough for Ron to hear her.

"Morgan you need to let up on him." James said as Morgan shrugged to James.

"Sorry this hostility just comes naturally to me." Morgan defended as she raised her hands in defense of her actions. Unknown to any of them Leonardo had found his way up Hermione's leg and like the water spout began to climb up her leg.

"Anyway I just need to finish up and make sure Leonardo is ok after…" Hermione began and soon saw Leonardo was missing. "Um what happened to Leonardo?" Hermione asked as she saw Leonardo wasn't in the case.

"Oh no he got out?!" Morgan cried out as she realized when Leonardo had scared Ron he must have unintentionally caused the case to open as he had fallen.

"Ok nobody move and be careful he could be anywhere." Hermione said as she began to look for her small friend.

"Let's hope she's still in the room that spider moved fast." James said as he began to help look for the missing spider project.

Unknown too many of them Leonardo had already made his way into Hermione's shirt and began to crawl across through her arm to her hand. AS everyone took careful steps to locate the missing spider it was clear Hermione's fate was about to change forever. As they began to spread out in search of Leonardo Harry was using his magic to scout the area as best he could while James had his put to the side to avoid crushing the spider in question by accident.

While Morgan used her tech Leonardo had already gotten to Hermione's forearm and was just about at her hand. "It's no use." Hermione sighed as she leaned against the work bench with her palms on the table.

"Don't worry I'll have Friday send the nanobot's in to find him." Morgan said surprising the group that Morgan had those. "What? How else do I keep this place clean?" Morgan asked almost accusingly as the group figured it was Morgan's bypass to use magic. If you can't beat it the old fashion way then make a new way to beat it down.

Hermione smiled a bit only to yelp and go wide eyed before slapping her hand at something biting her. The group looked and Hermione was wide eyed in shock at what she did. "Um… I found him." Hermione said as she looked to the now dead Leonardo who had bitten her.

"Oh man." Morgan sighed not realizing what the spider had done. But now that it was dead they had to start all over again.

"Luckily it wasn't lethal." Hermione said as she was specific on what spider was used.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles." Harry said and thus they all knew they had not further business here.

"Well let's go we still have shit to do." Morgan said as she headed to further construction of their base of operations.

(Scene Break Hermione Grimmauld Place)

Hermione was asleep after day made way for night. It was clear Hermione was trying her best to sleep but it seemed like she was suffering from some sort of fever. She was sweating profoundly as her body underwent a miraculous change down to her DNA.

(Flashback)

Leonardo knew Hermione was always good to him. Ever since she found him and injected him he always had seen her take extreme good care of him. Released food for him to eat while always checking his vitals. On some days she even added an extra treat for him no doubt for some perceived form of good behavior. He knew he was different thanks to both Morgan and Hermione but it was always Hermione who took care of him.

He was grateful for that and had wanted to repay her in some way. He already knew by instinct that even at her best he was not long for this world. Hermione didn't realize this due to Spiders and humans having different forms of vitals. But he wanted to repay Hermione for making his final days pleasant yet he did not know how. Strike that he did know how to do it and that was by giving her the gifts she gave him.

Problem was he didn't know how to make it so until that red headed fowl showed up. Leonardo knew Ron hated him out of fear and in all honesty he didn't like Ron either. So when Ron had insulted him it was a happy accident the boys tumble had caused him to open the case for Leonardo. Seeing this Leonardo had acted fast and made his way to his caregiver to repay her for all the good she's done for him.

He knew the minute he bit her and injected his venom with the gifts she gave him she would by instinct crush him. But he was ok with that Leonardo was happy to have known Hermione not only because of the name he gave her but for the care she provided for the small dying spider. So the minute he bit her he felt the last of his life ebb away as his venom entered her system beginning the changes within. If he was to picture the event he would describe it as one of those comic books the bow wielder would bring in. Her blood stream filling up with a blue substance as her DNA was reformatted with spider DNA.

Her magical genetics would be unaffected as they assimilated with the Spider DNA creating something knew. Leonardo hoped Hermione would use these gifts to aid and take care of others like she had done for this small dying spider. He always repaid those who were kind to him even if they don't realize his deeds at times.

(End Flashback)

As Hermione slept her body began to change in ways unheard of. As Leonardo's venom coursed through her it was as if spiders were crawling through her genetic structure and her DNA. The helixes that made up the one known as Hermione Granger were being reformatted as none essential pieces were removed and replaced with the Spiders DNA. When that DNA was added to her genetic makeup the effects spread through her entire being.

This night Hermione was changing in ways she could not imagine. The day prior she was Hermione Granger a Witch of Britain and Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But by morning she will be something else something truly… Spectacular.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Hermione woke up that morning as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. As she walked about she went to take care of her morning routines seeing she was the first one up. She made her way into the bathroom and began to wash her face but before she could grab her toothbrush she was shocked at what she saw in the mirror. She gave it a deep look and saw her muscle mass had grown overnight.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked at herself with her toothbrush still in hand. "What is this?" Hermione asked as she removed sleeping gown and looked at her bare arms. They had muscles now but that didn't make sense at all for her. She then took off her shirt and in turn was shocked to see she had a toned stomach as well.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she opened her hand to rub her head and wrack her mind around it. Instead she felt her toothbrush and then looked at her hand and saw her toothbrush was stuck to her hand. It was almost like a sticking charm had been placed on the oral hygiene tool. Hermione luckily always kept her wand with her and to avoid emberassing herself quickly casted a Finite charm on it.

But nothing happened she felt the magic and it flowed like normal but it did nothing because there was nothing to undue right now. Hermione then let go of her wand only to find her wand hand was now attached to her wand as well. Hermione tried to get it off but bloody hell it was stuck good. She cried out as it felt like she was tearing skin off if she wasn't too careful as she tried to get the stuff off her. In turn she failed to accurately predict the next problem as she ended up kicking her food up and thus her foot got stuck to the wall.

"What?!" Hermione cried out a she saw this happen. She then cried out trying to get her foot free but it was stuck now. She ended up slipping and during her slip she cried out and by the end of it she found both her feet were stuck to the bathroom wall now. "Oh come on!" Hermione cried out in frustration as she right now didn't care if anyone heard her crying out. She then roared out as she tried to get free from her current sticky predicament.

(Outside)

Morgan was up as was Torunn as the later was ready to head out on her morning workout when she and Morgan heard the commotion. The two girls looked at each other and then back at the door as they had a good hunch as to what was going on.

"You don't think." Morgan offered as Torunn looked as well.

"It's hard to argue." Torunn said as she didn't think it was possible in this world.

"You head out I'll investigate." Morgan said as she walked up to the door. Torunn nodded and headed for her morning jog giving Morgan and Hermione some alone time.

Once Torunn was gone Morgan knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Hermione you in there?" Morgan asked as she waited for a response.

Hermione's struggling stopped for a moment as Morgan noted it. "D-don't come in!" Hermione called out as she sounded nervous and frustrated at the same time.

"Too late." Morgan said as she then opened the door and in turn found Hermione in a compromising position. It wasn't sexual mind you because right now Hermione was in her pajama bottoms and bra stuck to the ceiling with her toothbrush in one hand, with her hair brush, while in the other hand she had her wand and a towel. What made it odder was that Hermione was on her feet on the ceiling.

Morgan was wide eyed at this a she calmly closed the door behind her and made sure to lick it before looking to Hermione. "Well what are you waiting for laugh it up!" Hermione called out to which Morgan sighed.

"Hermione before we can talk… you need to relax your arms and legs." Morgan instructed as she knew what was happening.

"W-what?" Hermione asked to which Morgan sighed.

"Just do it." Morgan ordered as Hermione saw how Morgan got under her. Hermione then sighed and began to relax her hands as best she could. In turn she was surprised to see how the items that were stuck to them began to fall off with Morgan catching what she could and moving them out of the way. Hermione quickly saw what Morgan was doing and thus focused on relaxing her feet not too much just enough to get a different result.

Thus Hermione to her joy began to walk on the ceiling back to the wall she had climbed up. When she got to the wall she managed to maneuver it so she was now walking down the wall with ease. Once Hermione got to the floor she relaxed her feet completely and smiled with how they didn't end up sticking to the bathroom floor next.

"Ok meet me in the study and we'll talk." Morgan said as Hermione saw that Morgan knew what was going on with the young Witch.

"Wait what's happening to me?" Hermione asked as she was lost until Morgan smiled that ever cocky smile of her.

"Let's just say this morning you just become… spectacular." Morgan said with praise and admiration for Hermione for some odd reason. Hermione turned away trying to make sense of this until Morgan had grabbed her hairbrush. Morgan then threw Hermione's hairbrush at her and thus Hermione felt a tingle go off inside her head. Thus as if by instinct her body reacted and she not only dodged it but she caught the hairbrush with ease. "Like I said brainy girl this morning you became Spectacular." Morgan repeated as it was clear something happened to her and Hermione can only think of one reason as to why or at least how it happened.

The spider bit her and instead of poisoning her with its venom the venom had changed her biology. She knew the only way to get answers about this is to talk to Morgan and the other Avengers here. Unaware to Hermione she had just begun her web tales as the new Spectacular Spider-Woman. After all the beginning for any spider person is always the fateful radioactive spider bite.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I did a major change here hope you all appreciate it. At first wanted to make Hermione into She-Hulk but not only was it done before but it also came with a cost to the Harmony relationship. So unless we go about it the Professor Hulk way I'd hate to say that Hermione is going to be given a different Super Hero role. Sorry for those who looked forward to it and before you ask yes they will be moving to America not only to set up Stark Solutions but also their base of operations. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a review and remember ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Origins Amazing Spider-Woman

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Well finally a new chapter let's start. Just so you guys know this chapter will be Hermione centric for a good amount. Enjoy the chapter faithful readers.

(Start St. Otters Granger Residence)

Several days had passed since that morning at Grimmauld Pl and Hermione had opted to spend a few days of the Summer Holiday with her parents. Her reason being was that she'd rather test out her newly acquired powers in the muggle world. Of course she told the Order of the Phoenix she needed to see her parents due to her father having a terrible fall. A lie of course but apparently the others bought it since it was Morgan's tech that got the information about it.

Thus she was allowed to go home while Morgan accompanied her with her stealth suit. Their conversation was still fresh in her mind and for good reasons. After all Hermione doubted anyone could handle the changes she undergone with a clear mind at her age.

(Flashback)

"Wait what happened?" Hermione asked as she looked to Morgan who sat in Sirius comfy chair in the library.

"Ok so here's what happened when little Leonardo bit you he injected you with his venom but due to the modifications we made on him the effects caused your new… gifts." Morgan explained as Hermione heard this. "Right now you have the proportionate powers of a spider, stick to walls, the Spider Sense, and besides agility and flexibility I'd say you also have enhanced strength." Morgan listed off as Hermione heard this.

"That's preposterous." Hermione began as Morgan had an idea.

"I said the same thing about your summer homework right before I burned it with the library." Morgan said and thus Hermione was wide eyed.

"YOU DID WHAT!" She yelled out slamming her hands into the table breaking it in turn. Hermione saw this while Morgan smirked all the way.

"I rest my case." Morgan said as Hermione realized what was happening to her now.

"W-what do I do?" Hermione asked as she was worried as to how this would affect her long term.

"Well I suggest you go home and practice these powers in the normal no magic world where things make sense." Morgan said as Hermione rolled her eyes at Morgan's slight jab to magic and its use. "I'll also build you a little something as long as you can provide me with the chemical makeup of webbing." Morgan said as Hermione looked to her friend in utter confusion to this/

(Flashback End)

Hermione after that event was surprised when she was able to accurately and instinctively tell Morgan the chemical makeup of Spider Webbing. Thus Morgan after writing it down told Hermione she had work to do. So after her small adventure in her travel home Hermione was in her bedroom with Morgan who was already finishing up her new technological masterpiece. "Ok here you go." Morgan said as she passed two items to Hermione that looked like bracelets.

"What are these?" Hermione asked as Morgan smiled to her.

"Web shooter." Morgan explained as she looked to Hermione. "Made them myself, and you're going to be the one to test them out." Morgan said as she looked to the shocked Hermione.

"What?!" She gasped as Morgan then took Hermione hand.

"I'll tell you on the way right now we need to focus on you mastering those powers." Morgan said as she had taken Hermione's hand. As they left Hermione took note of a set of papers on the table and it didn't take her long to recognize those official papers as bills. Thus she knew something was going on with her parents and it wasn't the worry of their daughter's school safety.

(Scene Break London High Rise)

The two arrived at an alley as Morgan was wearing a backpack on her person. Morgan then pressed a button at the buckle of it over her chest causing the backpack to open up and wrap around her. It wasn't long until Morgan was in her Iron-Heart armor once more. This was one of Morgan's inventions as a girl carrying a briefcase was odd and even suspicious hence why she switched over to the backpack and Hermione already knew it was a good call here.

"Ok Hermione start climbing." Morgan said as Hermione was shocked to this.

"With what ladder?" Hermione asked as she didn't see it and knew she could not use her magic in muggle London.

"No ladder no tools just hands and feet." Morgan said as Hermione was shocked to hear this.

"WHAT?!" Hermione cried out as Iron-Heart chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry if you fall I'm 99.99% sure I'll catch you." Morgan said as she looked to Hermione which wasn't reassuring.

But seeing as Morgan came her to help her control these abilities she figured it was pointless to argue. She then looked at her hand and then sensed something nearby. She looked up and saw a spider and weaved its web and Hermione swore it was almost a coincidence it was here. She then looked back and her hand and focused on them and to her shock she saw what looked like tiny spider legs in her hands like hairs. She then put her hand on the wall and followed it up by the other hand next. Once she did that she put her feet on the wall and to Morgan's joy she began to crawl up the wall.

In turn Morgan activated her suits thrusters and began to hover upward with Hermione in case she fell. As Hermione kept climbing Morgan smirked as she had the Web Shooters in Hermione's satchel for later on. Once Hermione was halfway up she looked down and was surprised with how high up she was. It was clear Hermione had the powers of a Spider thanks to Leonardo. Normally she would be frightened as she hated flying on brooms but this was different as she then looked over to Morgan who stayed close.

"Go nuts." Morgan said gesturing her arms for Hermione to go ahead. Thus Hermione with no further sign began to have much needed fun.

(Later)

Hermione was jumping from building top to building top as she cheered all the way through. It was clear the British Witch was having the time of her life as she jumped between buildings. Nearby Iron-Heart flew by keeping up with Hermione as the girl was adjusting to her powers. Hermione landed on the wall of the next building and began to run up said wall before using her hands to stick to it after losing her momentum. Once she got there she began to run on its side with wand hand constantly to the wall before she managed to land on another nearby ledge.

Once Hermione began to catch her breath Morgan landed next to her and reached into Hermione's satchel and pulled out the newly made web shooters. As Morgan approached Hermione her face plate came off so to not obscure Morgan's focus. "Here try these." Morgan said as Hermione took them and thus with some minor help managed to clamp them onto her wrists. She saw a pressure plate where her hand and was surprised how it didn't activate when she clenched her fist. No doubt Morgan made it so she didn't accidentally web shoot when she was trying to punch something.

"Ok give it a try." Morgan said as Hermione then nodded to her improve coach.

Thus Hermione moved her hand to a position with her thumb, index, and pinky finger sticking out and her index and middle finger on the plate. The result of it was the shooter letting loose a string of web from its nozzle. Hermione was amazed by this as she then looked to Morgan for answers.

"It's biodegradable in about an hour it would have full dissolved." Morgan explained as Hermione looked to it. "But now that you know how to shoot a web line let's see you web swing." Morgan said and thus Hermione looked nervous.

"Wait web swing?" Hermione asked in shock to this. "Can this webbing even handle my weight?" Hermione asked to which Morgan smirked to her.

"Should and if not like I said I'll catch you." Morgan said and thus Hermione looked to Hermione with a smirk.

"You're not going to stop until I do it aren't you?" Hermione asked Morgan accusingly and thus Morgan smirked to the young bookworm here.

"Nope." Morgan said popping the P as she said it.

"Fine." Hermione said knowing Morgan was stubborn but was a reliable genius with her tech.

"Ok you're gonna want to have a mental mantra for how you web swing, Thwip, Grab, Swing; Release." Morgan explained as Hermione got the gist of it. "Now get ready you're gonna swing from this building." Morgan began before going to the edge while her faceplate came back on. "To that one." She said while pointing at the building across the large street below them. Hermione then focused and aimed her web shooter before doing the gesture Morgan had described once more. The result was the web shooting out again only this time Hermione made sure to grab the web. Hermione then gave a nervous look to Morgan who then gestured for Hermione to go. Hermione then gulped as she knew that this was mad and was having second thoughts.

But she knew it needed to be done thus she swallowed her Gryffindor Courage and took the leap and swung. As Hermione swung across the building she quickly regretted it as she was now screaming bloody murder while swinging. Hermione thanked small miracles when she made it to the other building but was shocked when she saw a large sign coming her way. Hermione tried to dig her feet into the ground to stop herself only to lift off again and hit the sign none the less.

Did it hurt, yes it did but better to be bruised then splattered down on the road. Iron-Heart flew in and cringed when she saw the hit as it was right into the billboard sign of Star Wars Episode 1 the Phantom Menace. "That has got to hurt." Morgan said as she saw the scene playout before her.

(Scene Break Hermione's room)

Hermione came home not too long ago as her parents had gone out for something. Hermione rubbed her face a bit happy that she didn't end up with a broken nose or a bruise from her meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi's billboard. As she walked in her room with a book in hand she was grateful Morgan let her keep the Web Shooters with web fluid cartridges in case of needed replacements.

But oddly enough Hermione couldn't focus on her reading for some reason. Her eyes drifted to the Web Shooters on her desk as she kept thinking of the events today. She tried to go back to reading but her mind kept drifting thus she quickly realized that Hogwarts a History will not settle her thoughts this time around. She thus closed the book as her mind began to think over designs for a costume and thus she took out a sketch pad and began to draw out her design ideas.

She didn't pay attention to the time but she just kept drawing out her sketch ideas mixing and matching different designs as she went on. So far she was in a rush of inspiration as her designs all focused on a common theme to them, spiders and webbing. She crossed out the need for a utility belt but kept it as a side note instead. A cape was absolutely out of the question even if its web themed she didn't want to risk that cape killing her when caught on something. She then opted to go for a hoodie instead with a web design on the inside of the hoodie.

She also noted that the fabric had to be thin, flexible, and durable to allow her free movement with these new found spider based abilities. This as to allow her to both utilize her web shooters and stick to walls, flexible on account of her new agility and reflexes, and durable on account of the battles she would no doubt be taking part in somehow. As Hermione worked her room began to get filled with crumped up papers with rejected suit designs.

Day began to turn into night as Hermione yawned a bit no doubt sleep calling out to her. It wasn't long until she finally decided on a design for the suit before she noted it was dark out now. Once she did she closed the pad and cleaned up before going to bed.

(Scene Break Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts)

"Severus what do you have to report my friend." Dumbledore said as he looked to Snape, who had returned from a recent Death Eater meeting.

"The Dark Lord… has reason to believe the 'Avengers,' work for you." Snape began as he looked to the Headmaster. "He told me to tell you he plans to meet with them and to provide you with accurate information for them." Snape said as he passed over the information to Dumbledore who saw it.

"The muggle world no doubt to hide from the Ministry." Dumbledore said as he saw the information clearly.

"He intends to draw them into a trap and eliminate them with an ambush." Snape informed them knowing the Avengers would not hesitate to take this chance being the impulsive children they were. "He wishes for me to inform you all during the next Order meeting to ensure they receive his 'invitation,' to this meeting." Snape informed knowing full well if the Avengers didn't show up Voldemort will get suspicious.

"The children had put him in check." Dumbledore summarized knowing it was the only reason Voldemort would risk being exposed to deal with the young heroes attacking him. Dumbledore knew that Snape was right in the fact if they did not show questions will be asked possibly putting Snape's true allegiances in danger of exposure to the dark. But if they did Dumbledore risks putting Harry and his new allies in mortal peril. In turn via Snape's position in the Death Eaters as a spy Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had unknowingly put the old wizened headmaster in check.

(Scene Break Grangers Residence)

Two days had passed since Hermione had started practicing with her powers. Web Swinging was still a difficult task for her to get the hang of. Morgan was a great help but the Avengers were focused on the war to bring down Voldemort at all costs. In turn Morgan had to divide her attention and multitask. But she did send Hermione the oddest of parcels via the Muggle post which was currently sitting on her bed. The other day Morgan had seen Hermione sketches and had no doubt made a copy because as Hermione opened the box she saw her sketch made real inside the box.

She made sure the door was locked when she took the entire costume out of the box. It felt light but durable as she gave it a proper look over. The outfit was all white with black and pink as the pink part had web design on it. The feet had blue slipper like design like that a ballerina but clearly it was combat ready. The torso had a hood where the head hole was as nearby a white mask with large white eyes was seen. It came with a letter to which Hermione began to read it to herself.

"Yo Hermione

Enjoy the suit a prime premier product of Stark Solutions and be Spectacular but also be friendly in the neighborhood.

Morgan Stark."

Hermione smirked to herself as she in turn began to put the outfit on. As she did so she noted how it hugged her skin and curves yet still allowed her to move around. Once she put it on she was amazed at how well made it was no doubt Morgan's doing. She gave the masks a skeptical look before putting it over her head. Once it was one Hermione was surprised at how it was. She could see through it when she was absolutely sure the eyes wouldn't allow her to see. If she had to guess her senses must have been dialed up to allow this to happen here. As Hermione gave a few test stretches she saw how flexible it was without tearing or anything like that.

Hermione then jumped up and stuck to the ceiling and was amazed at how she stuck to the wall with ease. Once she jumped down and began to get undressed when she heard something. She unlocked the door and jumped back onto the ceiling before wall crawling to avoid attracting attention to herself from her parents. Once she did so she began to listen in and was shocked at what was being said.

"Dan these bills are getting out of hand." Emma Hermione's mother said as she looked to her husband who seemed to be under a lot of stress now.

"I know Emma I'm trying my best here." Dan said as he looked to his wife.

"I know but with all that's been going on I'm worried for Hermione's future." Emma said as she looked to her husband. Yes Hermione had been doing self-study in the muggle world but Emma wanted her daughter to be ready in case the magical world didn't work out. So they took a small investment that backfired on them horribly so and just when their daughter wanted to spend a few more days of her holidays with them these bills piled up on them.

"We may need to sell the practice." Dan said as he wanted to get all their options on the table. The only other possible way was either the practice to burn down or for one of them to die and thus claim the insurance on that. But the chances of that happening are one in a million as those are known as tragic accidents in life.

"It may not be enough Dan." Emma argued knowing full well they got swindled with that investment for Hermione's future. It was clear that the future of the Grangers was uncertain as Hermione had considered having her family leave the country for their own safety if the war escalated any further. But they didn't have the money on hand to do so… all because of her.

Hermione after carefully returning to her room took off the mask and hood as she was in shock at what she had heard. Her parents needed money fast and she didn't know how she can help. That is until she looked to the newspapers on her desk and grabbed it. They were muggle papers so they would have to suffice. She dared not ask Harry for money no money from Sirius but she knew well enough there had to be some sort of job offering to help her parents pay off those bills somehow. She kept searching until her eyes fell upon an ad. She looked upon it and began to read its contents.

Need Cash?

Amateur Woman Wrestlers

3,000 Pounds Sterling!

For 3 Minutes in the ring!

Colorful Characters a Must.

With this in mind the gears in Hermione's mind began to turn. She had the suit, she had the powers, and she had the need. She wasn't violent and would never normally condone to this sort of thing but desperate times called for desperate measures. All she had to do was show up, use her magic to enter, and last three minutes in the ring. Once that was done she takes her winnings and uses it all to help her parents pay off all their overdue bills. As Hermione looked over the ad she knew by instinct alone that this was a noble deed. She knew they would ask questions about her age but all she had to do was confound them into thinking she was 18 and in turn she's in. Judging from the address which she was familiar with it wasn't too far away from where she needed to go. In fact it was tomorrow night so if she timed it right she can get in and earn that prizemoney. But first she needed time to practice with her powers before she was wrestling ready.

(Scene Break the next day)

Hermione was trying out the web shooters trying to get a soda can to her hand. So far she missed a few as one web hit the framed picture, another hit her stack of school books making her cringe. She then shot a web line at the soda and pulled it into her hand. She then aimed for the table lamp and webbed it to pull it in. But she failed to realize the distance and size and thus Hermione's spider sense went off causing the girl to dodge it. A crash was heard and thus it was followed by a knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Emma was heard causing Hermione to go wide eyed. She ran to the door and opened it only showing her head while hiding her body behind the door. "What's going on in there I heard a crash." Emma said as Hermione had an excuse for that.

"Sorry mum I found a spider in the room and panicked a bit, knocked over a lamp." Hermione lied as she looked to her mother feeling guilty for lying right in front of her. "I'm going to mend it sorry for startling you." Hermione apologized as Emma nodded.

"Ok but you've been acting so strangely since you brought in your new friend." Emma said as Morgan was a nice girl if a bit of a smart aleck. Luckily when she did it Morgan meant it to be playful so Emma let it go. Once Hermione closed the door she sighed as her room was a mess of webbing right now thanks to practice. Thus with a few quick waves of her wand using only minor spells she vanished the webbing and mended the frame picture and the lamp.

(Later Downstairs the Living Room)

Dan was currently reading a newspaper as his wife was watching her stories on the Talley. Times were getting tough and the Grangers had to consider selling the house and practice to get back the money they lost most recently. So far they were saving it as a last resort option but clearly they were in a jam as is. They knew this was a conversation Hermione would need to be around to hear. But that changed when she came downstairs.

"Daddy." Hermione began as she was wearing her normal clothing with a coat over it. "Can you drive me to London I'm going to meet with Morgan at the library? I'll be back late so I'll be taking the tube." Hermione said as Dan saw the chance right here.

"Of course sweetie." Dan said seeing as he was more than happy to take Hermione to meet her new friend. Luckily he was more than ready to go and all he had to do was grab his keys to give her a ride to London. As Dan bid his wife farewell no one would know that this would be the last time the Grangers would be a family of three.

(Scene Break London Leaky Cauldron)

As Dan parked the car to let Hermione out Hermione made it clear Morgan was a muggle who was smarter than most. Fact is she was smart to put two and two together involving magic which was one of the first things she mentioned when meeting Dan and Emma. She simply said that she honestly didn't care for magic as she had the firm believe it couldn't solve everything hence why the mundane had science. So she was aware of the Leaky Cauldron which would be where Hermione planned to meet up with the young super genius.

"Thanks dad." Hermione said as she got ready to exit the vehicle.

But before she could go Dan grabbed her daughters arm. "Hermione wait." Dan began as he looked to his only child. "We need to talk." Dan said as he looked to his daughter.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she noticed something was bothering. And she had a good idea what that something currently was.

"Hermione… you enjoy going to Hogwarts correct?" Dan asked as he looked to his daughter.

"Of course all my friends are there." Hermione responded as Dan nodded in response to this.

"And this magical world you enjoy being a part of it correct?" Dan asked trying to ease her into the big part.

"Well it's not all perfect all things considered." Hermione said noting that for four years in a row Harry had been put in danger on way or another. Plus with how bigoted the magical world was to those born to mundane routes Hermione could figure why her parents made that bad investment that cost them. It was the smart move to make but it was incorrectly made at the time. "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance to the truth.

"It's just… things might end up changing soon sweaty and…" Dan trailed off trying to find the right words to get it all out there.

"Dad whatever it about to happen we'll all get through it together." Hermione said and was about to leave but Dan wasn't done just yet.

"Hermione." Dan began getting his daughters attention back on him. "I just want you to be ready for it. Your magic is incredible and you're bright and gifted in so many ways." Dan said but he wasn't done yet. "But you also have to understand that even with all these gifts you have you need to always remember that with great power comes great responsibility." Dan explained as Hermione admitted that sounded cheesy but wise.

"I understand dad." Hermione said with a smile and nod and thus she was allowed to go. Once she was out of the car she waited till her father was out of viewing range before she got to work on her plan. The venue shouldn't be too far away in fact it should be within walking distance if the witch remembers the area accurately enough.

(Scene Break Later that Evening)

A line was seen at a local stadium as a line of people was seen. A woman was at the desk taking the applications as Hermione had already used her wand to confound a few people to let her in. She was discrete about it and kept reminding herself it's all for a good cause. As Hermione finally got to the front of the line with a call of next she stood there as the woman looked the witch over. Hermione made sure to arrive in her spider costume as to not arouse any suspicion.

Though in all honesty the woman she was made to stand in line with. Hermione wagered a good 75% of them were Lesbians judging by appearance. But then again looks can be deceiving after all. Once it came to Hermione's turn she knew she had to be careful with this. She hid her wand in the sleeve of her suit through the opening for her hands.

"This is no featherweight division for you young lady." The woman at the desk laughed before moving on. "Next." She called out only for Hermione to use her wand to confound her without her realizing.

"No please sign me up." Hermione said as she needed the money for her parents so they don't lose the practice or the house. The Charm was to lower the chances of being outright rejected as far as this sign up woman is concerned it's just business as usual.

"Ok." The woman said as she then began the whole song and dance known as the waver to make sure Hermione can't sue them in case she gets seriously hurt. Of course Hermione consented to it and did what was needed for this upcoming match. Once she had given her consent Hermione was pointed to the ramp and the lady made the comment to pray to God for she'll need it for what is coming.

(Later at the Wrestling Ring)

A large woman with huge muscles slammed her opponent out of the ring where the referee declared her the winner. The crowd seemed mostly comprised of men for obvious reasons. Cheers and whistles were heard as the crowd was going wild in response to another victory from the reigning champ.

Not long after the MC for this event ran into the ring microphone at the read. "Are you lot ready for more?!" He called out as the people cheered louder.

In turn the woman took the microphone from the MC to speak out her peace. "Queen is ready!" The woman called out as the crowd began to cheer once more.

"Would the next victim enter the arena at this time?" The MC announced as the cheers were still there but softer to allow the MC to speak. "If she can withstand 3 minutes in the cage with the Queen of Disaster the sum of 3,000 pounds will be paid to." The MC trailed off as he got to the entrance ramp where Hermione's costumed shadow was seen. "What's your name?" The MC asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Um… Spider-Woman." Hermione answered as it was the best she got at the moment.

The MC took off his sunglasses to Hermione surprised with that name unaware how she had used magic to ignore her younger sounding voice. "Nice name but needs a bit of flare." The MC said as he then got back to work. "The sum of 3,000 pounds sterling shall be paid to the amazing, the stunning; the Spectacular Spider-Woman!" The MC called out as the screen vanished and thus Spider-Woman was seen on the sage with all eyes on her. Her huge white eyes went wide with the amount of people here noting there was more men then woman currently in the stands. Problem was people were taunting her as she walked down the ramp as she tried her best to ignore them. It was Primary all over again right now but she luckily dodged a stray snack thanks to her spider sense allowing it to hit one of the girls mocking her.

As Hermione got to the ring she had to be sure not to use her Web Shooters to give herself more of an unfair advantage then she already had here. Hermione then saw Queen's last victim and saw him crying out at being unable to currently feel her legs. 'Bloody Hell what was I thinking?' Hermione mentally scolded herself as she could hear the crowd chanting kill. No doubt Hermione was not going to enjoy this fight not one bit. But as Hermione got into the ring she went wide eyed when she heard a sound go off above her.

She looked up and saw a cage being lowered down signaling that this was a cage match. "Oh Bullocks." Hermione gasped as she saw this. "Um pardon there must be some sort of mistake I didn't apply for a cage match." Hermione tried to reason knowing this was a huge mistake right now. "Bloody Hell let me out!" Hermione cried out as she knew she was in some deep trouble.

"Sorry little minx." Queen was heard behind Hermione as they locked the cage. "You aren't going anywhere. I have your tiny arse for 3 minutes." The woman said while holding up three fingers to Hermione. In turn the timer started and the bell rung causing Queen to charge in with a roar torts the Witch.

In turn out of reflect Hermione jumped up and allowed Queen to bash herself into the bars like some common brute. When Queen regained herself the crowd was of course caught off guard when they saw Spider-Woman on the bars where Queen can't reach her. "What are you bloody doing up there?!" Queen demanded as she glared at the Witch.

"Staying away from you." Spider-Woman said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "That's a cute number though did your partner help you pick it out?" Hermione taunted causing Queen to roar and reach out torts Hermione. But alas Hermione was fast as she then jumped down and landed on all fours as if ready to wall crawl again. "Then again if I were a brute like yourself I'd probably need aid with a lot of things." She continued to taunt and thus the champion charged Hermione. Hermione broke her self-imposed rule and used her Web Shooters to stick to the roof of the cage and flip over Queen avoiding her.

"Finish her off!" One of the woman from outside the cage called out as Queen took an offered folding chair from the woman. Once Queen had the folding chair she charged Hermione and thus her Spider-Sense went off. Hermione looked in time to get nailed by the chair causing Hermione to fall down. The woman kept beating Hermione with it as Spider-Woman was suffering for her prior taunting quips now. Hermione then found herself slammed around the cage hitting the bars as she cried out in both pain and shock.

"Throttle her arse!" Another woman called out as Queen took a golf Club from her. In turn Hermione's Spider Sense went off again causing her to act on it this time. Queen slammed the club down on Hermione only to miss and hit the ground.

"You missed." Hermione taunted as she was crouched ready to fight. Queen charged at Hermione only for Hermione to do a high kick to Queen's chin. Hermione then responded to this by performing multiple Spin kicks at Queen knocking her back with each successive blow. Hermione then followed it up with a powerful punch to the gut torts the champion. Once she did this she used the momentum to grab Queen and toss her across the cage hitting the bars. The result of it was Queen falling limp on the ground clearly being knocked out.

The cage was being unlocked and opened back up as the referee came in to look over Queen. It didn't take long to see that Queen was knocked out cold causing Hermione to realize just how strong she really was. The cheers were deafening as Hermione saw the knocked out woman who was 5 times the young Hogwarts Students size.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted and when Queen made no sign of getting back up it was clear who the winner and new champion of this stage was now. "It's done!" He called out charging to Hermione and raising her arm up on high. "Winner!" The ref called out and thus Hermione was letting the high die down and enjoying the cheers for her.

(Scene Break after the match)

Hermione saw a single banknote placed in front of her by a sleazy looking man. Hermione was waiting for the rest with both her white spider mask and hood off as the man was counting his earnings from tonight. Hermione took the note knowing full well that it would not even begin to cover the bills that both of her parents were buried under. "No go home." The man said as Hermione was shocked to hear this from him.

"Pardon me but this is far less than the money I was promised." Hermione argued as she saw that this was not the 3,000 pounds promised to her from him.

"Well then web girl read the ad better. It said 3,000 for 3 minutes. You pinned my girl in 2 so you get less then what was promised and you're lucky to even get that much." The man said as Hermione glared at the crook.

"I need that bloody money! At least if I pinned him in 2 minutes I should get 2,000!" Hermione argued while also negotiating but clearly this man was not going to listen nor honor the deal in any way for beating his champ this night.

"Sorry little girl but it seems I may have missed the part where this was my problem." The man said and thus Hermione instead of arguing glared at the man before leaving the crooks office. As Hermione left she passed by another man but cared not for who he was and continued on her way.

Once Hermione was out the man threw a bag at the crooks face causing him to cry out. "Oye what's the big idea?!" The sleazy crook demanded only to find a revolver in his face.

"Put the money in the satchel." The now robber said as he glared at the crook. It seems Karma had a nasty way of getting even with crooks like him.

(Meanwhile back outside with Hermione)

Hermione pressed the button on the Elevator after grabbing her things ready to head home after this stunning failure of hers. But as she was leaving she heard a commotion from the office she just left and looked over to see what was going on. When she did she stepped out of the way to allow the thief to get into the Elevator with the crook who cheated her out of her winnings giving chase. Hermione was feeling rather vindictive right now as she allowed the thief to take the Elevator. When she did the man smiled at her as if she was a friend now.

"Thank you." He said as the Elevator closed before the crook could go after him.

"Bullocks you let him get away!" The constable said as he looked to Hermione but she didn't care right now.

When the Elevator closed the crook saw what happened and looked to Hermione in shock. "Bloody Hell you could have thrashed the bastard. Now he's going to get away with all my money." He said to which Hermione smirked to the crook who cheated her.

"Pardon me but it seems I forgotten the part where it was my problem." Hermione said using his own words against him adding insult to injury as she then took her leave on the next elevator lift available to her. But unaware to Hermione this decision in inaction would very well come to cost her a great deal of suffering.

(Scene Break Later that evening)

Hermione now back in normal muggle wear was walking outside heading off to catch the last tube to head home. But as she did so she noticed how the local constables were driving off with sirens going off. As much as she loved the magical world she often missed her mundane roots where everything was normal and to be expected. But as Hermione walked she soon noticed a crowd with Constables trying to push people back from the crime scene.

In turn Hermione felt a sense of dread enter her as she began to head there picking up her paste till she was almost sprinting. Once she got there she politely asked the people to move aside as she tried to get a view of the scene. But it didn't take long for Hermione to see it even when not using her newfound strength as she was left in horrified and wide eyed in shock.

The Constable tried to push Hermione back to keep her away from the scene but she would not be deterred. "That's my father!" She cried out as in turn the Constable realizing this moved as Hermione went to her father who was on the ground bleeding out from a gunshot. "What happened to him?"  
Hermione asked the law enforcement officer trying her best not to break down at the scene.

"A car jack we've already called the Paramedics." The officer said as Hermione was horrified.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked as her mind ran many thoughts of what was going on here. Why was her father here? She told him she'd take the tube home. Who did this to him? Why do this to him? "Daddy." Hermione asked again as her voice cracked with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Her father had woken up despite currently bleeding out as he felt his daughter holding his hand. "H-Hermione." Dan stuttered as he looked to his daughter. Despite being surrounded by so many unknown faces when he saw his daughter and focused on her alone. He knew he wasn't long for this world but at the very least he was grateful that the last thing he saw was his daughter's beautiful face. "Hermione." Dan struggled again and with that last bit of strength he faded and his hand went limp in turn.

At that very spot Hermione began to break down as the tears in turn began to stream on forth. Her father's hand slipped from hers dead from a tragic carjacking. She felt the grief of losing her father and she couldn't even blame Voldemort for it seeing as it was due to the hands of muggles not the Death Eaters. It wasn't long until she heard the Constables talking into their radios with updates.

They found the killer and knew where he was heading. This was probably the last thing a grieving Hermione needed to hear right now. Let it be known Hermione had always followed what authority figures and adults had said having at times misplaced trust in them. Normally if it were anyone else Hermione would have let the Constables handle this tragedy. But one it was her father, and two she had powers. Combine those factors with her grief and sadness the two emotions made way for a new feeling inside, rage. And from that rage she had a target for it and thus a goal was made inside her mind, Revenge.

A life for a life she wasn't going to give the Constables a chance to find him, not before she did and she made him pay. Hermione would look into this murderers eyes and make him watch as his life ebbed away just like how he made her watch her father die in her arms. Hermione stood up and took her leave not even waiting to talk to the constables. She had a target to hunt down and when she finds him she will make this cold hearted murderer suffer. We all have a breaking point and tragically tonight Hermione Granger has finally reached hers.

(Later in the nearby Alley)

Hermione ran into the alley as she removed her muggle clothing to reveal that her costume was currently underneath it. As she ran it was clear Hermione was enraged and driven by vengeance as she ran. Once her outerwear was off she put on her mask donning the persona of Spider-Woman once more but this time for revenge. The purpose to avenger her father's murder at the hands of this criminal who stole his car. Once she got her web shooters and gloves on she jumped onto the wall and began to crawl up its side to get to the top.

Hermione kept her paste as she was not going to give the cops any more of a head start then she already had tonight. She avoided the windows and for good reason as she did not want to be caught before she had acted. Hermione then jumped off the wall and grabbed to a flagpole spinning on it building up some much needed momentum. Once she had it she jumped off and flew through the air till she landed on a building top. Once she did Hermione began to jump from building to building following after where she knew the murderer was. It didn't take long as she found her father's car swerving dangerously through traffic in a high speed chase.

She glared at the man as she was sitting on a round roof and knew if she wanted to catch the escaping murderer she needed to web sling. In turn she shot out a web line to a nearby building and grabbed it once she cut off the flow of web fluid. As she held a firm grip on it with both hands she looked down with nervousness of what could happen if she somehow messed this up. This time she didn't have Morgan as a safety net so it was do or die for the young witch. In turn she swallowed her resolve and dug deep into her Gryffindor courage much needed.

She then gritted her teeth and jumped as she swung on the web line. She quickly regretted it like last time as she was about to hit a window. But this time she thought fast and freed one of her hands and shot another web line grabbing it. She let go of the first one and in turn she finally began to web sling properly. Hermione swung through London as she chased after the murdering bastard in her father's car. She ran across the side of a building while web slinging before getting another line. It was clear despite her dislike of flying a broom Hermione was a fast study when it comes to web slinging. It didn't take long for Hermione to finally catch up as she soon pass the speeding patrol cars.

Once she got close Hermione landed on the stolen car of her father. The crook inside heard it and panicked for a second before proceeded to punch a hole into the roof of the car. The criminal inside began to shoot the roof of it but luckily Hermione's Spider Senses detected it and thus she avoided the bullets that made more holes in the cars roof. Hermione had jumped onto a nearby truck to avoid the bullets as she began to think on a new plan.

She couldn't do that for long as she noticed a bridge coming up and knew only the truck would make it through. Thus Hermione acted fast and jumped upward avoiding the road bridge and even managed to squeeze between two vehicles without causing an accident. Once she was through Hermione landed back on the truck as she saw the carjacker was still nearby thinking himself safe. Oh Hermione was going to enjoy breaking that fantasy. In turn Hermione jumped up and landed on the car's hood and punched into the mirror breaking it and grabbing the shooter in question making it clear he was being hunted down by someone relentless.

In the panic though her Spider Sense went off again and thus Hermione saw a crash was about to occur to a gated off area. The result was the car being stuck and Hermione jumping off in time to avoid being hurt by the collision. The mugger got out of the car and ran into the abandoned building unaware of what was waiting for him inside but fully aware someone or something was after him.

(Later inside the Abandoned Warehouse)

The murderer walked into the building his gun pointed out as he tried to find whoever was after him or may be in this place. As he quickly reloaded his gun he knew he had to be ready for anything that was coming his way. Unaware to him Spider-Woman was wall crawling around the building make extra sure to freak the man out. She wanted him to be afraid that justice was coming his way.

He looked to the sound as he was nervous looking for whoever was after him. "Whose there!" He demanded as he looked for his stalker. He then saw her shadow and began shooting but alas he missed as Spider-Woman easily avoided the offending gun fire. "Show yourself!" They man yelled as he looked for the one stalking him right now. But from behind him Hermione began to web down upside down keeping quiet of her presence to this murderous scumbag.

Thus when he looked he saw Hermione staring at him from behind her mask causing him to yell in fear and run to the door. He tried to kick it down but alas Spider-Woman was upon him as she grabbed him and slammed his head through the glass window on the door. She repeated the action with the other window as the man cried out in pain from this attack.

With a savage roar she tossed the man to the side hitting an old fan to the ground. He then grabbed his knife and began to slash at his attacker but Spider-Woman was too quick for him as she easily avoided the offending bladed weapon. She then kicked it to the ceiling where it embedded itself with a back flip kick disarming him of his knife. Hermione then grabbed the pipe above her and used both feet to kick the man back wanting to prolong his suffering for his actions. He hit the window where lights shined through every so often as Hermione made her way torts the murderous thief.

"Don't hurt me!" He begged as he knew he was screwed. "Please just give me a chance! Just give me a chance!" He tried begging for his life as he knew this girl wanted to kill him.

"What about the man you murdered did you give him a chance!? Did you?!" She demanded from him while glaring at the man in question. Spider-Woman then grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pinned him to the window behind him.

"Don't hurt me!" He cried out as Spider-Woman had him pinned but when the light shined it was then Hermione recognized who she was facing. Hermione was wide eyed as her photographic memory recognized the man instantly as she saw he was the same man from the stadium. The thief who stole that money and who Hermione let go.

Spider-Woman in her shock dropped the man and stumbled back as she grabbed her head horrified of what she had done. Her father died because of her… dear lord she could have stopped this man and her father would still be alive right now. As Hermione turned around her mind began to race of the, what ifs and if only. She could have stopped all of this before it happened only this time she didn't have a Time Turner to undue it. She basically killed her father by her inaction upon a threat. IF she had stopped that man if she hadn't let her ego and vindictive nature get the best of her… Dear God Almighty.

The man began to chuckle as he pulled out his gun ready to splatter this would be heroes brains over the wall. But it seems he didn't realized Hermione's Spider Sense that went off again. In turn Spider-Woman dodged the gun and webbed the nozzle for it clogging it up. The man stupidly pulled the trigger again causing the gun to explode in his hand leaving it a bloody mess. The man stumbled back as he in turn broke through the window and began to fall to what would be his death.

But alas no matter how much Spider-Woman wanted to repay this man for taking her father away she couldn't go through with it. She in turn webbed him and made sure he was properly tied up by the web so he wouldn't be able to escape proper justice. She wanted to kill him God almighty knows she did but Hermione could not do it for there was already enough blood on her hands.

(Scene Break Granger Residence)

Hermione had returned home as she knew her mother had gotten the news of this tragedy. It was then her father's words struck her deep as they were some of the final words she spoke to Hermione. "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Hermione said to herself as she sat in her room still shell shocked.

It was then a knock on the door was heard as Hermione then heard it open knowing full well her mother had walked in. "Hermione?" Emma asked as she walked in her faced having already been cleaned of any tears.

"Hi mum." Hermione greeted as she let her mother into her room.

Emma knew well enough that Hermione was there and knew running like she did… it made sense. "I want to see if you're ok." Emma said as Hermione nodded to her before stopping.

"I'm… I'm not sure." Hermione confessed as she sat there in shock over tonight's events.

"Um if you want we can mail your teachers at School tell them you may not be able to attend." Emma said as Hermione turned her head to her mother.

"No… it's just… if I had known that drive would be the last time I'd ever see him… if I had turned down Morgan offer to meet up… maybe… just maybe." Hermione began before her mother hugged her daughter close comforting her despite grieving herself.

"Sweetie you couldn't have known." Emma tried to comfort her daughter as best she could. "I know it feels like the world is tumbling down but you have to remember you father was a strong man and he passed down that strength to you." Emma said as Hermione heard this and remember it's like he always said… With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Emma said as she then looked to Hermione. "Try to get some rest." Emma said as she took her leave as Hermione was actually grateful for those words.

When Emma was gone Hermione pulled out her trunk and opened it to reveal the Spider-Woman outfit Morgan made. It was at this moment Hermione realized this tragedy could have been avoided if she had used her powers responsibly. She had the power to help others and instead she used them to feed her own vanity and ego but not anymore. She had the great power so it was her great responsibility to use it for the betterment of others. But to do that while protecting her friends and family from possible enemies she had to do this as the one and only Spectacular Spider-Woman.

Hermione made a hollow chuckle to herself remembering Morgan's words. She was truly spectacular now just like Morgan had said before. Hermione Jean Granger a Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this night had become the one and only Spectacular Spider-Woman.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well there you go another chapter and this time an origin story for you. Hope you all enjoyed it and remember to leave behind a review and again ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Death Eaters vs Avengers

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Here we are a new chapter let's begin shall we.

(Start Azkaban)

It was a stormy night in Azkaban as the howls and laughter of the criminally insane could be heard. In this prison it was cold and cruel as the Dementor's patrolled this darkened place. The Dementors knew that a new power was in play but they opted to wait for this power to approach them. The Dementors did not dare challenge the power of Death for they are instruments to her will and thus weapons for the Master of Death.

They had not been summoned by either or for many years but should the call arise they will answer it without fail. Death had used the Dark Lord who had created them so to gather life force for the Master to feed off of. They were dark creatures but the same method to which they served the Grim Reaper so to where they subservient to the Master of Death. It wasn't until they noticed something amiss in the area that they knew something was happening quiet soon for Azkaban. First it began to a thunder strike followed by shadows now their own and seeing as they were being made to patrol areas by those meat bags it made it hard for them to get what they wanted from this.

So it was no surprise that the defenses for Azkaban was not up to par seeing. It prevented prisoners from breaking out but never a break out from the outside via a powerful set of dark wizards. So when the thunder struck the walls it came as no surprise that the prison was experiencing a mass break out. The Dementors quickly got to work and began going after the escapees to kiss them on sight. The howls of laughter was heard from a familiar Witch as she made her escape to return to her Lord.

Now it was clear that Voldemort knew the Avengers were a threat despite being muggles. The fact he was forced to accelerate his plans was proof that he wanted this spark to be put out before it became a fire. And what better way than to bring down the full might of his Death Eaters. The Avengers may be in for a tough battle ahead and it was hard to tell if they will be able to walk away unscathed in some way.

(Scene Break Grimmauld Place)

The Order of the Phoenix was having another meeting once more all the children were banished from the dining room going over what Snape revealed. Needless to say the Weasley Matriarch was not pleased by this information. "He's clearly trying to draw them into a trap." Moody said knowing full well the Avengers tactics included the Element of Surprise one which they may no longer have.

"You can't let them go there, its suicide." Molly said as she knew full well Voldemort would slaughter them.

"There plan was to draw Voldemort out and it worked." Sirius said as he looked to the others as the fugitive knew these kids were actually doing something. He respected them for not killing but this wasn't their war and most of all it was clear they never killed anyone before.

"The Ministry has tried but failed to cover this up and Amelia has been using this as a way to get these Death Eaters properly trialed." Kingsley said as he sat at the table.

"They had forced the Dark Lord to accelerate his plans for the Azkaban break out." Snape said as he held the Prophet that showed the mentioned break out on it. Obviously enough they were still trying to say it was the work of Sirius Black still denying Voldemort had returned. "If they do not show up my position would be in danger as a spy." Snape argued in a drawl making sure to keep an eye out knowing of Pym's size abilities. That's not factoring in Morgan who he noted was suspicious of them for some reason. The fact Potter had the Grim Reaper as his pet didn't help the fact that now the walls had ears.

"But their just children!" Molly argued as she looked to the group.

"Children who had done more then we have." Moody said knowing these Avengers had taken the fight to the Death Eaters and they had managed to draw out Voldemort.

"Voldemort hopes to break them and use them as examples for those who would challenge him." Dumbledore said as he looked to the Order. "I'm afraid we are truly in a position where we lose either way." Dumbledore said as on one hand if the children show then they are most likely to die and if not then they would lose a most valuable and important spy in Severus.

"I say we spring his trap." Came the voice of James as in turn the Order went wide eyed as they looked to the door and saw James and his friends standing there clearly ready.

"You heard us?" Molly asked in shock to this.

"Yeah we've been waiting for this moment." Pym said as Torunn agreed with their youngest member.

"This is our chance to land a decisive blow to Voldemort." Torunn added as Morgan nodded to this.

"Yeah we've been on an amazing roll with capturing Death Eaters." Morgan said as Dumbledore now knew there was very little they can do to stop them. "I say we keep the ball rolling on this." Morgan added as she was confident she can handle whatever Lord Snake head and his Death Munchers had in store here.

"The girl is getting cocky." Moody said as even he knew Morgan was getting ahead of herself with their victories. "It won't solve the larger problem that they will only buy or bribe their way out later." Moody said as James nodded to Moody.

"Yeah that's why we have to take out Voldemort while we have the chance." James said no doubt defending that they would go whether they let them or not.

"James its right." Harry said as he agreed with James on this. "We managed to draw him out this could be our only chance to stop him." Harry said as he wanted to end Voldemort so he can say that his parents can finally rest easy.

"But only we know where he wants to meet." Remus said as Molly smiled at that victory.

"Its Big Ben." Pym said as this caught the Order off guard.

"How did you?" Remus asked before Pym smirked to the table.

"Never leave food crumbs." Pym said in a sing-song voice as he gestured to a few ants roaming about the room.

"And if you think your gonna stop us think again." Morgan said as it was clear she had ways to break out of the house.

"No your just children!" Molly shrieked as James then spoke up but with a calm tone.

"Yeah we haven't really been children in our world. Living under the rule of a murder bot, losing our parents to said murder bot." James listed off as he fought in a war already. But the thing is he'd gladly walk into another one if there are people who need him to help them. "We're already deep in this so you can either get on board or get out of the way." James said as he knew if it came down to a full on war… lives would be lost on both sides of the great conflict to come.

"You'll need some sort of protection." Dumbledore said conceding defeat as he hoped this experience would teach them to not underestimate Voldemort.

"Don't worry I got us covered." Morgan said with a smirk as it was clear she had a plan for everything. Dumbledore then nodded before he looked to the nearby window with an almost knowing look as just then a white head hid away showing someone was listening in on the conversation the whole time.

(With Hermione)

Hermione in her Spider-Woman outfit was listening in on the entire conversation from outside. She made sure to do what she could to avoid detection from bother Dumbledore and Moody. Though from the fact Dumbledore looked to her she quickly realized he was aware of her. She was shocked and worried that the Avengers were walking into a trap at Big Ben of all places. She knew the muggles would be either moved from that area or it would be late at night so to avoid detection from the muggle world.

She knew well enough that this was a trap but her loyalty to Harry would not allow her to let them go alone on this. She had to get to them before they end up getting hurt or worse killed. The Avengers were walking into a trap and Hermione had to stop them before they got themselves killed for it. Thus she began to wall crawl back up to her room to avoid detection from anyone else and avoid Ginny walking in at the wrong time to find her missing. She knew Morgan was a genius what with her Ark Reactor schematics but the main problem with the Avenger was she was reckless and impulsive. It was for that reason alone she knew they needed help to face Lord Voldemort.

So Hermione she carefully opened the window she crawled onto the ceiling making sure the coast was clear for her. As she got back in she took off her mask and hood before closing the door carefully from the ceiling. She then softly closed the door and then jumped down making sure she was quiet and alone in the room. Once she was sure the room was clear she disrobed the Spider Suit and put it away with her belongings.

She laid back on her bed and began to muse to herself over these past few days. Ever since… ever since her father had been killed Hermione had went straight to work on helping London as best she could both its mundane and magical communities. She had the Great Power and thus she used it to help those who needed help which was her great responsibility to the average man. When the others heard what happened they were respectful enough about it save for Harry. He was the first one to approach her knowing when losing someone like that being isolated wasn't something to be.

She was grateful for it at least until Ron butted in ruining the moment though brief it may be. She of course resulted to kicking him out of the room and thus Hermione was left alone to read her books. It's been almost a week and the Summer Holidays would be ending quiet soon and with it students would be returning to their magical studies. She knew it's only been a few days so her actions wouldn't be noticed yet. As it stands she couldn't be both places at once thus she knew that Spider-Woman's big heroic debut would have to be put on hold.

Hermione wasn't complaining though since it gave her plenty of time to decide on the image she wishes to portray as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman. But right now the young super heroin's thoughts were currently on plans on how to get her friends out of this reckless plan of theirs. It's too soon to face Voldemort and he's a seasoned sorcerer. They are knowingly walking into a trap but their naturally shared reckless and impulsiveness nature won't listen to reason.

The best way to help them is to be nearby when this blows up somehow. She hoped it didn't come to that but luckily all she had to do was sneak around and find when this meeting was to occur. She had the location thus all she needed was the date. But it did beg to question why Voldemort would choose Big Ben. He was a pureblood bigot of the highest order and wouldn't be found dead there unless it was for some big attack. She could chalk it up that he didn't want to be discovered just yet but she knew there had to be some scheme he had prepared for this particular meeting.

For now all Hermione could do was wait and listen until she got the information she needed. Though with her new powers snooping around could be of great help with gathering important information around here. For now she opted to rest she needed her strength after all with her new life style as a heroin.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor Voldemort)

Voldemort had the entire plan set up to near perfection. The goal was straight forward for dealing with these children who fashioned themselves as 'Avengers.' He would get a proper gauge of their abilities and judge for himself how his Death Eaters could be defeated by them so easily. From there he will deal with the problem at the nub with his Death Eaters in the area to both assist and bear witness to this. He would make sure these would be heroes would be nothing more than dust to history. He refused to allow anything but pure magical blood would stand victorious in the epoch of history.

This would in turn allow him to break that puny thing such as hope for those mudbloods infesting their world like roaches. If these young heroes are dealt with the spark won't be able to light without a proper source for it. He was Lord Voldemort after all and no one stands in his way and lives long to tell the tale.

(Scene Break Morgan Avengers Outpost)

Morgan was walking into her Armory as she activated the main access hub for it. "Wakey-wakey boys and girls momma's home." Morgan said as the lights turned on to reveal a large room that was carved out via magic and tech and in it stored all of Morgan's Iron-Heart armors. IT was near impossible to count them all without the aid of a Super Computer hence why Morgan had Friday. "Ok Friday I'm going to a business meeting with a snake any suggestions for attire." Morgan asked as she typed into the computer looking for a suit that would be perfect for the occasion.

"Might I suggest the Mage Buster ma'am?" Friday offered to which Morgan shrugged to this as she saw the armor and its stats appear on her screen.

"Nah I might be dealing with a werewolf long story short mass break out at Azkaban get a revolving door." Morgan quipped as she kept searching up an armor. "Plus we gotta factor in that vanishing charm thing." Morgan added to which Friday did do that.

"Then how about the Merlin suit it's a newer one and should suit your needs." Friday said as Morgan looked over the data for the suit in question.

Morgan smirked as Hermione had helped with this one. Anti-vanishing Charms and runes placed in it to prevent her magical foes from vanishing the suit. To prevent the EMP effect on the suit Morgan had added a layer of silver to help with that problem. It was designed with magic in mind while also keeping to Morgan tech use also.

"Start doing a full system check." Morgan said as the suit was in turn chosen.

"Of course." Friday said and thus began the system check.

As Friday did this Morgan was heading to a platform of sorts as the room hummed with movement down below. Once she got there she stepped on it and thus the machines got to work. Morgan waiting it out as mechanical arms came out. Morgan was first being suited with the boots of her armor as segments were screwed in and tightened as was needed. It continued upward as Morgan reached her arms out and thus gauntlets were being equipped to help build her armor. It wasn't long until the chest piece was put on as the arc reactor glowed showing the armor was active. Following this up Morgan's neck brace was put into place as once that was ready the face mask was put in and with it Iron-Heart was ready to save lives.

(Scene Break the Quinn Jet)

The group was soon seen flying through the sky in the Quin Jet as the Jet was on Autopilot. "Ok we all know why Voldemort wanted to meet at Big Ben." James began as Morgan nodded to this.

"Civilians, national landmark, lot of people to see us with hands in the cookie jar." Morgan said as she sat with the group.

"Exactly this area will force us to hold back so that means Voldemort is trying to give himself the advantage." James said as he looked around. "He set the time hence why we need to get there first and clear the field." James said knowing full well they needed to clear the field for the fight to take place without civilians getting dragged in.

"I think I can handle that." Harry said as he walked up to the group. "I think I can use this." Harry began gesturing to the mantel of the Hollows. "To try and confound people into leaving before we even get there." Harry said as Torunn nodded to the wizard.

"Then I suggest you do it now before we get there." Torunn said as Harry nodded to this.

"Ok Hawkeye we're going to need you to keep your distance we'll need eyes on the terrain." James began with their battle plan.

"Got it." Hawkeye said knowing he can do that.

"Pym we need you to get the Ants marching and take care of any camera's in the area. Cant risk being seen after all." James said to which Pym nodded.

"You got it James." Pym said more than ready to get the job here done.

"Azari you take cover and help Harry get the civilians to safety especially any stragglers. Once that's done meet back with us for the fight." James ordered and thus Azari nodded to this.

"You got it." Azari said and thus everyone had their role here.

"Ok guys once we hit the ground be ready for anything we're dealing with magic after all." James urged knowing full well how unpredictable magic is in comparison to science. Everyone nodded to this in agreement not wanting to be caught off guard after all. Once this was done the group began to head to their positions to grab their stuff for the oncoming battle. This was their best shot and they needed to take full advantage of this event.

(Scene Break at Big Ben)

The group arrived at their destination not too long ago and were no playing the waiting game. James, Morgan, and Torunn were waiting it out as Harry and Azari worked on getting civilians to safety. As they waited Morgan in her full Iron-Heart armor walked a bit and waited for Voldemort to make his appearance. Pym had finished taking care of the cameras in the area and was waiting with Francis at his sniper nest.

"Well this is boring." Morgan said as she had her face plat up right now.

"No kidding." James confessed showing they had been waiting for the Death Eaters arrive with Voldemort for some time now.

"Maybe he shall not show his face." Torunn offered as she waited with the others.

"Yeah wouldn't that be wishful thinking." Morgan said knowing villains are always to stubborn to quit while they still can.

"So has there been progress with." Torunn began only to be cut off by James.

"Guys quiet." James called out holding his hand out. "You heard that?" He asked as they all heard it now.

(Morgan)

"Ms. Stark my sensors have detected the EMP signature of the Death Eaters arrival." Friday spoke as Morgan saw the blips on her scanners.

"Guys we got some company." Morgan said as she was ready for whatever was coming for the young heroes.

(Battle)

The trio were ready for anything as black smoke like thing appeared before the trio. It surrounded them for a moment and thus they made it a point to stick together. They knew the others were nearby waiting for their signal to move on in. It wasn't long until the smoke vanished and thus the group was met with the image of the Skull Masked Death Eaters. The only ones who weren't behind masked was a woman who had this insane look in her eyes.

It didn't take them long to recognize Greyback among them as it was clear Voldemort had went ahead with his plans for the Azkaban Breakout. "Well I'll be damned a Magical British KKK mixed with Nazi's." Morgan said as she looked to the Death Eaters. "Where's your snake boss Voldemort?" Morgan asked only for the madwoman Bellatrix to glare at the young genius in armor.

"You said the Dark Lords name. Filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled a she glared at Morgan.

"Hey this Mudblood is sure as hell smarter then you Wicked Witch of the West." Morgan said using a Wizard of Oz reference.

"Enough!" Came another voice as it was Lucius Malfoy speaking this time. "Did you children honestly think the Dark Lord would bother with your kind?" Lucius asked as he looked to the young Avengers before him.

"Well we've been giving him a lot of trouble lately figured he'd want to deal with us himself." Morgan said as Torunn then followed up.

"But seeing as he is not here sees him a coward." Torunn added only to dodge a spell bolt from Bellatrix.

"Don't, you dare speak such blasphemy!" Bellatrix yelled at the Demigoddess.

"Well with a name like Voldemort kind of hard not to. I mean his name does roughly translates to, flee from death." Morgan taunted as Lucius kept Bellatrix at bay before she caused something. "Then again probably didn't know this yourselves considering you guys are basically inbred hillbillies. I mean it's like the British version of 'the Hill has Eyes,' but done poorly." Morgan continued as Lucius was starting to lose his patience.

Meanwhile James felt something graze his arm and knew instantly Harry was back with Azari and Pym not too far behind. "Do you not possibly understand the situation you are in?" Lucius asked as he knew the Death Eaters had the Avengers outnumbered this time and luckily no surprise attack for them to utilize here either.

Morgan then gave a brief look around and thus had a comeback. "Shakespeare at Big Ben?" Morgan began causing the Death Eaters to grow confused. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Morgan taunted showing she was truly a Stark.

In turn Lucius had enough of this girls cheek and thus knew Bellatrix was about to have fun. "Kill her slow and painfully." Lucius said as in turn the Death Eaters began to move.

"Yeah not today. NOW!" James called out and thus Harry or Wiccan came out of the Cloak of Invisibility and with him Azari came out roaring out. When Wiccan was revealed her fired bolts of magic from runic circles produced from his hands. The magic bolt hit the Death Eaters sending them back as Azari managed to get up close with Greyback as the two rolled on the ground when they collided like two savage beasts.

Once Greyback and Azari regained their footing the two growled at each other as Azari's marks glowed allowing a current of Electricity to flow about. No doubt it would act as an armor to prevent Greyback from biting the hero and making him another werewolf. "Here kitty-kitty." Fenrir said as he glared at the Avenger. In turn Azari extended his claws and went in with a panther roar of defiance.

James threw his shield at his foes and as it spun the vibranium absorbed the kinetic energy which allowed it to ricochet back to James waiting hands. Once it had returned James held up his shield and blocked a bolt of magic from a Death Eater deflecting it with ease. Nearby Harry came in and began to use his magic to blast back the Death Eaters that came at him. Clearly this magic was raw power unrestricted by anything save for the caster it originated. Thus Harry had to perform some self-control when utilizing it this power, less he causes more harm than good here.

As he did this Morgan as Iron-Heart flew in and began to fire off Repulser Blasts at her foes. For those who either got to close or she got close to Morgan went for a punch. Let it be known Iron-Heart armor vs Death Eater mask armor wins every time. Thus Morgan had to smirk when she saw a Death Eater grabbing their face when Morgan basically shattered the mask or used it to punch the Death Eaters precious face.

"Oh sorry did that hurt? Sure looked like it did." Morgan taunted as she looked to the downed Death Eater.

"Morgan focus!" James called out and thus he charged in Shield first bashing through the Death Eaters in his way.

"I got it!" Iron-Heart called out as she then fired more Beam blasts at the Death Eaters coming her way. But Iron-Heart quickly had to avoid some spell blasts as it seems the Death Eaters are trying to use the Torture Curse on the genius. "Hey come on you thing I didn't plan for this?" Morgan taunted as she flew upward to give their friend the much needed signal. "On the roost!" Morgan called out and thus that was the signal for their friend Hawkeye.

In turn the Death Eaters were caught off guard when several arrows came flying in from afar. The Arrows ranged from gasses to shockers as the Death Eaters had to get away from the Arrow gadgets.

(Meanwhile nearby with Hawkeye)

"Bullseye." Hawkeye said as he smirked at the successful shots.

"Good job Hawkeye move position and keep the fire hot." James was heard over the communicators to which Hawkeye understood.

"Got it." Hawkeye said and thus he got moving again.

(Meanwhile back at Big Ben)

Torunn was hacking and slashing with attacks filled with her lightning as she easily kept the Death Eaters at bay. As the battle progressed Torunn then had to block an attack from Bellatrix as the mad witch had her wand drawn on the Asgardian Warrior. The two glared at each other as Torunn was at the ready for battle. Thus Torunn then charged at Bellatrix her sword pointed forward as Bellatrix fired off spells left and right which Torunn avoided.

When Torunn got close she brought her sword down forcing Bellatrix to quickly dodge the weapon's oncoming attack upon her. This in turn allowed the mad Witch time to counter as she fired a blasting jinx at Torunn at point blank range. Torunn cried out in pain as she was sent flying from the attack as her sword flew away. When Torunn got back up she glared at Bellatrix only for the Witch to already be on the move here.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix invoked causing Torunn to cry out in pain as she felt the Torture Curse hit her.

Torunn of course then gritted her teeth and reached out her hand to her sword. The sword in turn moved and flew to Torunn's waiting hand. "Sparky!" Morgan was heard as she flew in and fired her repulser blasts at Bellatrix before she could respond to it. This in turn gave Torunn enough time to grab her sword and fire off a bolt of thunder at Bellatrix which then caused her to go flying to the wall. Once this happened Bellatrix then got back up glaring at Torunn as the Asgardian took a battle stance while smirking.

Nearby Pym was seen in his tiny form as he was commanding a small squad of some of the larger ants on the Death Eaters. As Pym led them he smirked as the ands climbed up the Death Eaters pants. "Hate to be that guy." Pym said and thus the Death Eater felt the first bite followed by many more. He cried out in pain as he was being attacked by the Bullet Ants that was rank 1 of the Schmitt Pain Index.

As the Death Eater ran he tried to get the Ants off him but they were many and stubborn. As this happened he flew into Francis arrow which knocked him out via a Taser. Pym then sprouted his wings and flew to the air avoiding the attacks as best he could here. As the battle continued it didn't take long for Azari to start getting the upper hand on the infamous Greyback.

Azari then jumped back and then charged before jumping onto Greyback's back. Once he did so he formed his electrical current and thus shocked Greyback causing him to cry out in pain from the shock. It didn't take long for it to end for when it did Greyback was smoking. The Werewolf stumbled for a moment until in the end he fell over knocked out.

"Got him!" Azari said as he then went to rejoin the greater struggle going on.

As the battle progressed the battle meanwhile began to change tides when a stray spell managed to hit Big Ben taking out a chunk of it from the towers side. The Avengers saw this and knew they had to be careful but it was this event that was the mistake. As they were forced to go on the defensive the Death Eaters capitalized on this weakness and let the Avengers have it.

Pym charged in normal size as the Death Eaters fired spells at him. But he dodged them before shrinking down and grabbing the Death Eaters finger using the momentum and change in size to flip the Death Eater over and pinning his arm. Once Pym did that he let go and allowed the bullet ants to start biting. The Death Eater was once more panicked as the Bullet Ants bit down on him.

It wasn't long until Pym shrunk down with a yelp and seemingly vanished that the Avengers looked like they were about to be beaten here. James held his shield up as Torunn and Morgan gathered the others between them. Francis had joined the fight as well but it was clear he too was being pushed back with his best friends. It wasn't long until they were all gathered in the circle that things went from bad to worse for them.

"Stupify!" Peter called out as James found his Shield going flying.

"Accio Shield!" Came a new voice as the group saw a new shadow had appeared and took James shield.

Wiccan looked as did Captain America and in turn they and the Avengers saw none other than Lord Voldemort standing there. "Voldemort." James said as he glared at Lord Voldemort.

"Ah Captain America so you do know of me." Voldemort said as he saw James. "I must confess I find myself… a tad bit impressed with what you and your cohorts had accomplished." Voldemort said as he looked to James. "You would have been best to keep to your own you may have survived a tad bit longer." Voldemort said as James glared at Voldemort.

"My responsibilities aren't limited to the boundaries between magical and non-magical." James said as it was clear he was a true patriot to the people.

"Regardless this Shield… shall make a most excellent trophy… well that and her sword." Voldemort said gesturing to Torunn who glared at the Dark Lord.

"Then you will fail in that only the worthy may wield my sword!" Torunn yelled as she pointed her sword at Voldemort while glaring at the most infamous Dark Lord.

"We shall see then." Voldemort said as he was about to fire his killing curse which would be the signal for his followers to do the same.

"Avada!" He began only for a web line to attach to the shield and yank it away from Voldemort and back to James. Nearby the two groups looked to where it came from and saw someone landing on the telephone booth near them.

"Hello everyone." Came the voice of none other than Spider-Woman as she clearly had come and crashed the party here.

"About time." Iron-Heart said with a smirk under her helmet.

"Hope you all don't mind that I joined this. I heard something going on and decided to check things out." Spider-Woman said as she looked to the gathered group here.

"Who dares?" Voldemort growled seeing another bug had shown up.

"Just your villages friendly Spider-Woman." Spider-Woman introduced as she looked to the gathered foes here.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried out and thus Spider-Woman dodged it just in the nick of time. When she did so he landed on the wall and webbed the wand away.

"Nope that would be cheating." Spider-Woman taunted her foes. She then webbed up a nearby manhole and threw it at the Death Eaters causing them to dodge the offending street lid. This distraction was all that was needed as one of the Death Eaters felt his finger get grabbed before he was flipped by some force. Then a ball of light flew out revealing Pym as he had his pixie wings back out while hovering about.

In turn Torunn jumped up and slammed her sword down creating a wave of thunder causing the Death Eaters to be blasted back by it. Once this happened Spider-Woman swung in and began joining the fight. As she did so she punched and kicked her way through the Wizarding Nazi's. Spider-Woman showed off her abilities as she had all the proportionate powers of a Spider. She then webbed a Death Eater in the face and tore off his mask until she noticed a familiar face.

'Pettigrew.' Hermione thought to herself as she saw Peter Pettigrew. This operation was a bust and as she dodged Spell Fire left and right she knew it was a bust. But if they can get some sort of victory it had to be through Pettigrew. Spider-Woman then webbed up two Death Eaters making note of how much web fluid she has left before slamming them into each other. Azari came in and roared out as he fought his way through the Death Eaters attacking him. Torunn flew by as she then saw a web stick to her sword. She looked and saw Spider-Woman had hitched a ride on the sword.

Smirking to this Torunn then swung Spider-Woman helping her build momentum before she flew off to the battle at large. Nearby Wiccan saw this as Spider-Woman was freed from the sword and torts a particular target down on the ground. "Hey Wiccan!" Spider-Woman called out as she then slammed her feet into Peter Pettigrew's face knocking him down hard. "A present!" She continued as she then webbed him and proceeded to throw him over to Wiccan.

Wiccan seeing the chance acted and managed to use the magic that Death granted him to capture Peter Pettigrew in a mystical energy net. Once He was caught Harry made sure he would not escape by stunning him hard. Nearby Hawkeye fired off more arrows at the Death Eaters as they tried to turn the tides back in their favor.

It seems things went from bad to worse for the Death Eaters as light shadows showed up around them. Leading them was Dumbledore himself as the Order of the Phoenix had arrived to the Avengers aid this very day. Spell fire was sent off from both sides as Morgan noted that the Death Eaters were using lethal spells while the Order was going for stunners. As the battle progressed the Death Eaters were being forced to withdraw as one by one they popped out of existence. Spider-Woman and Wiccan with the Avengers worked on stopping a few of them from escaping back to base. The Avengers went in and began knocking out every Death Eater they could and tying them all up as they moved.

For every Death Eater who was knocked out Spider-Woman webbed them up to keep them from escaping in the event they woke back up. It wasn't the victory they intended but it was one they can enjoy seeing as one of the captured Death Eaters was none other than Bellatrix who refused to wear a mask to hide herself. From there the sounds of battle died down as the Order gathered up around the Avengers and Spider-Woman.

"How did you all sneak out?" Tonks asked as Morgan then raised her hand to that one.

"I'm gonna have to say exploring and finding secret Black Family escape routes." Morgan lied as the truth was she asked the painting of Sirius mother using another lie. Basically she told them they wanted to get out but the Order would not let them and asked for a backdoor. She had Kreacher give them directions and here they are.

"Well glad I can help." Spider-Woman said as she looked to everyone while crouching on a turned over police box.

"Well regardless I believe its best we leave these people to the Aurors." Dumbledore said as he looked to the Death Eaters who in his mind are serving Voldemort out of fear of the man.

"Actually I have a better idea." Spider-Woman said as she knew leaving them here would be a very bad move. Everyone looked at her with confusion before the Avengers got the idea of the plan.

(Scene Break Ministry of Magic)

The Ministry was in an uproar as they had all gathered at the main building. They ran in looked to the scene before them and were shocked to find Death Eaters tired up in ropes or webs as they tried to get free from it. Once of them from what Amelia Bones saw, who was among the group to find them, was none other than Peter Pettigrew. What made this even more shocking was the fact the Prophet was taking pictures of the whole scene. On them was a letter to which Amelia began to read it.

"To whom it may concern,

A Present from Earths Mightiest Heroes the Avengers and the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman.

PS: Pettigrew is Rat Animagus. Just thought you'd like to know that."

When Amelia read this she knew Fudge would try to cover this up. But she won't give him the chance to do it as it was time that Justice was served. Furthermore with Peter here she can finally get Sirius Black a trial. She didn't know if he was guilty or innocent at the time but she abhorred the fact he wasn't give a Trial. Thus with a call to her Aurors she had the Death Eaters rounded up and taken into custody. She made sure Pettigrew's cell was given anti-Animagus wards to keep him from escaping again. After all of this Amelia hoped justice would finally be served to those who've been wronged by those corrupting it.

"Round all them up." Amelia said as she looked to the group before glaring at the fearful Pettigrew. "And make sure this one has a cell to prevent Animagus transformations." Amelia said and thus Peter was even more scared that she knew.

In all honesty she didn't know but the letter gave her a hunch and the way Pettigrew reacted was proof enough for her to believe the contents.

"Amelia what are you doing!" Fudge called out as he charged into the Ministry to see the commotion going on.

"Sorry Minister but I'm doing my job." Amelia said glaring at Fudge.

"These are upstanding Wizarding Citizens." Fudge called out but Amelia glared at him.

"Caught in Death Eater garb with Dark Marks as well as the fact a supposed dead man is among them." Amelia said presenting Peter Pettigrew.

"That's impossible he's supposed to be dead." Fudge said as everyone knew Sirius Black Killed him over 14 years ago.

"Then this is an excellent impersonator since I haven't detected any Polyjuice on him from my initial scan." Amelia said as Fudge saw he was in a tight spot now. "If they are truly innocent then they will have nothing to fear no if you will excuse me." Amelia said as she had a job to do with these criminals.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manner)

Voldemort was infuriated with today events. Not only has this entire operation failed but the 'Avengers,' had inspired others to take up arms against his noble goal. So it came as no surprise that in his rage he started firing out torture curses left and right to let off of his rage. Needless to say the Death Eaters tried to stay clear of their lord less he aims his rage at them.

It was then Voldemort glared at Lucius as he knew things were not in their favor. "Lucius I hope you have good news for me." Voldemort growled while pointing his wand at the Malfoy Patriarch.

"Y-yes milord." Lucius began as he looked to Voldemort. "It seems that Fudge plans to have Umbridge deployed as Hogwarts High Inquisitor seeing as Dumbledore had somehow managed to find a Defense Teacher for the class." Lucius began as Voldemort knew that was good news. "But the woman in question… I noted something is strangely off about her background." Lucius said as he looked to Voldemort. "I believe she may be one that needs to be looked into." Lucius said as the people he read about as part of her background seemed to suggest this woman may be something or someone… dark.

"Do what you must to have her teachings impeded." Voldemort ordered as he glared at Lucius. "And ensure Umbridge is given as much power as possible." Voldemort added as he would not allow these Avengers to spread their influence and meddle in things they have no place in any further. He will find them and he will make them beg him for death. He will make those children learn the hard way that he was Lord Voldemort and no one is permitted to stand against him and live beyond to tell the tale.

(Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place)

After the events of the day Spider-Woman was once more sneaking back into Grimmauld Place. As she crawled into the window she made sure to stick to the ceiling as she did so. Lucky for her seeing as she knew the secret of the house she knew to hide well. As she crawled in she noticed the door was open and thus silently crawled over to it and closed it. With that done she jumped to the middle of the room only to stop when she heard the floorboard creak. When Hermione saw nothing happened she sighed in relief and removed both her mask and her hood.

But before she could move to get the rest she was met with the face of a wide eyed Harry Potter standing there. The two stared at each other like deer in headlights showing neither expected the other to be in the room. It was then that Harry spoke in the most expected way for someone in his situation right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Harry called out to which Hermione webbed his mouth out of quick reactions.

"Harry let me explain." Hermione said as she quickly locked the door behind her with magic.

Hermione took out a spray and sprayed the web on Harry's mouth causing it to dissolve faster thanks to it. "Bloody Hell Hermione you were on the ceiling." Harry said as Hermione knew she had to act fast.

"Harry let me explain." Hermione said as she went about removing her suit in case someone else sees her in the outfit.

"You shot web from your arms." Harry added to which was followed by a knock on the door.

"Is everything ok in there luvs?" Molly was heard as Hermione realized she was in her bra and panties right now.

"Um yes." Hermione responded clearly lying right now.

Just then the door was heard being moved which showed it was locked. "Why is the door locked?" Molly asked making Hermione go wide eyed in response here.

"I'm not decent!" Hermione called out but it seems her voice betrayed her making it seem suspicious.

Harry saw what Hermione was trying to do after hiding the suit under her bead and her web shooters in a dresser. It was clear Hermione didn't want anyone finding out she was Spider-Woman that included the Weasley's. "Hermione." Harry said as he acted and removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt and pants. Not enough to fall off just enough to suggest something more intimate and indecent.

When Hermione looked to Harry she then yelped in shock as Harry pulled her into a kiss. Before Hermione could slap him for it the door opened and from it Molly walked into the room. In turn Hermione realized what Harry was doing which was a basic fake out make out some teens used to get out of being caught red handed. It was a simple way hide behind one dirty deed to cover up another dirty deed.

"What are you doing?!" Molly yelled shocked to see what was happening.

The two separated and began to play the role the scene showed Molly. "Oh um…" Hermione said blushing which helped show the two were about to start being naughty here.

"Harry grab your clothing and go back to your room." Molly scolded as it was clear both Hermione and Harry were in trouble for this.

Harry did as told as Hermione was silently grateful for Harry for taking some of the blame off her. Plus despite the situation the kiss they shared felt nice despite it being used to fake out the Weasley clan's matriarch. "As for you young lady." Molly began wanting to scold Hermione but she knew the girl just lost her father. No doubt a longing formed between her and Harry who was the first to comfort her when she had returned. "I understand how you feel but do try to wait a few years before moving up." Molly said knowing full well Harry would never take advantage of Hermione like that and vice versa.

Hermione was wide eyed at this as she simply nodded and in turn Molly began to take her leave. "Dinner will be ready in a tad." Molly said and thus she took her leave and closed the door to let Hermione get descent once again. Hermione sat on her bed in shock as she saw the mask was next to her luckily blending in with the bed sheets. With that Hermione needed a better way to hide her outfit to avoid any more unintentional secret identity reveals. But for now she decided to wait things out and let them come as they may. Right now the world was starting to become a much more dangerous place but Hermione learned a valuable lesson.

First she would have followed the rules and frowned upon vigilantism but now she felt different about it. Her father died because she had the power to stop the man who killed him but didn't do it. In turn she realized that she had the power to stop such a tragedy from happening and it was her responsibility to do it. She was given this gift and now she had to use it to protect those unable to protect themselves. Hermione knew now that she was going to become someone great she was going to become what Morgan said she was. Hermione was going to be someone who was truly… Spectacular.

(Scene Break Chang Residence)

Cho was in the basement of her family's home in London. No one knew this but her family had a bit of a checkered past. Or at least her ancestors did hence why she was here now for that past. In the times of ancient China a man appeared wielding powers unheard of even today. This man was able to unite all of China under his rule and brought it to prosperity under his reign. He lived a long and prosperous life with his queen and his many of concubines. When his time came he locked his power away and put an enchantment upon it so only his true successor would be able to call upon its power. After Cedric's death Cho was heartbroken and thus had hid herself away in her families tapestry room.

Thus it came as a shock when her ancestor's Makuwan rings reawaken as she approached. And when her hands touched them she felt all the power flow through her accepting her as its new mistress. Thus she donned his image and after spending the summer training with it Cho was ready for what came next. Thus as she began to put each of the ten rings on she had a cold aloof look to her. She was promised by Dumbledore all the Champion would survive and he broke it. In her research of the past she noticed that in both times the Dark Lords were defeated nothing had changed. Wizarding Britain had become a glorified breeding ground for Dark Lords to rise to power from.

Thus she felt it was only fair she did the job herself to fix things. Even if she was to be damned as the Dark Lady she will endure it. She will make a world where those like Cedric won't have to die for the entertainment of others. Those like Harry wouldn't have to lose their parents at the tender age of 1. And for those like herself forced to watch a loved one die.

She will introduce Voldemort to the image of pain and thus as she put the last ring on the power flowed and thus her image vanished in a blast of light. From the light as it died down a black armored being came forth with soulless white eyes appearing as some sort of Chinese Warlord. If Cho had to change things herself then she will don the name her ancestor was most know by the people of ancient China. She would be known by the world as The Mandarin.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well didn't see that coming did you. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and will stick around to see it progress even further. Anyway I have to leave you all because I have work today so until next time be sure to review this chapter and again ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mandarin Attacks

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Well here we are a new chapter for you guys.

(Start Kings Cross)

The Avengers were currently with Harry and Hermione in civilian form as they traveled through Kings Cross station. Harry was smiled a bit as he walked next to Hermione as they two stood close together. Recently Harry was sent a letter that he was made Prefect this year with Hermione and thus would be starting said duties as a prefect. The only problem was that Draco was also made a prefect so Harry had to try his hardest not to lose his cool to Draco's taunting. Apparently it was for the best seeing as Harry was now Wiccan and who knows what unsavory folks will covenant the power of the Master of Death.

From what Remus told Harry his job was to patrol the corridors for students out pass curfew and confiscate inappropriate possessions. Harry had the right to dock points and hand out punishments but cannot do it to other Prefects. The bonus was they had a special bathroom all to themselves which was a good thing.

The Avengers of course were docked in as Teaching Assistants and extended family to whom Death was looking after due to a horrible tragedy. She made it known she tends to take in strays a lot hence why she had so many wards with her. Thus the Avengers were allowed to go to Hogwarts as Teaching Assistants and given an empty classroom for their self-studies. Speaking of which Harry and Hermione told the other Avengers that Hermione was Spider-Woman so questions wouldn't be asked later. Needless to say things were hectic when Harry and Hermione told the others of the Bushy haired bookworm being Spider-Woman.

(Flashback)

"Wait say what now?" Azari asked as the Avengers plus were gathered as Harry and Hermione told them the truth.

"I thought that suit looked familiar." Pym said as he looked over to Morgan.

"You made it for her?" James asked to which Morgan shrugged to her.

"If I didn't she'd be walking around in onesies right now." Morgan defended when she caught his somewhat scolding tone right now. "Besides she made the design and gave me the chemical makeup for Web Fluids I made the magic for it happen." Morgan said as it was true. All Morgan did was make the gear Hermione was the brains behind it.

"You do realize that thanks to your actions Voldemort will be looking for Spider-Woman now right?" Francis asked as he looked to their new Spider.

"I'm well aware of that but even if I didn't Voldemort and his followers would be looking for me regardless." Hermione said as she looked to the others knowing full well seeing as she wasn't a 'pureblood,' the Death Eaters would try to do horrible things to her. And that's not adding in the fact she's one of Harry's closest friends.

"Oh year Voldemort is a British Neo Nazi." Pym said as he sat with the others.

"Then I suppose a congratulations is in order, welcome to the Avengers Spider-Woman." Torunn said as she looked to Hermione with a smile.

"Hey I never said I'd join." Hermione defended but Morgan was actually on Hermione's side on this.

"Yeah we just can't let everyone with a mask and a fancy suit join up. There's no telling how bat that will bite us in the ass." Morgan said and thus James nodded.

"Exactly you need some sort of system before you start recruiting left and right." Hermione said and thus their meeting began to turn into a topic of how to go about recruitment into the small group of young heroes.

(End Flashback)

Death was currently walking with her new students to keep a close eye on her master. Luckily she can pull back the chill that runs through whenever she shows up. A bonus for her seeing as her lord did not enjoy that feeling. The Weasley clan was all here as well while Harry stood close to Moody. Morgan yawned as she walked with the group clearly bored.

Many doubted the Death Eaters would come out after that last battle but Moody being paranoid didn't want to take chances. Though honestly Morgan couldn't blame him seeing as she was all for being ready for every possible scenario she may face. Their base in Scotland was completed and ready so once they were done here it's just a Quinn Jet Ride away from Kings Cross Station. But as they walked Torunn stayed close as her Umbrella was held close to her. Francis was also nearby as he was hidden in the event he had to snipe down any attacking Death Eaters.

Even after the entire situation the Daily Prophet was having a field day with what the Avengers had done. They captured Peter Pettigrew and in turn ensured Sirius would be cleared of his charges. Amelia had also noted his fake arm and thus quickly had it dealt with. Voldemort had cursed it so that if Peter betrayed him the arm would strangle him to death. A piece of dark magic that was and from what Arthur had reported if Fudge didn't call for Sirius trial now with such evidence presented he runs the risk of being kicked out via a no confidence vote upon him.

Then came the situation with damage control at Big Ben. The Death Eaters caused some damage to the famous landmark thus having mundane eyes take note of the damage done. All in all for those in the know it should give them all more than enough time to run circles around the Ministry before they can get their pants back. Amelia was more than happy to do it and if Morgan was a betting girl Amelia Bones may be next in line as Minister of Magic thanks to all this.

Speaking of Sirius he began to pad on by as he headed on over to Harry. Death seeing this smirked knowing Sirius had a way to sneak around certain places. James from his spot of pushing Harry's trolley saw this and smiled when he heard Sirius bark to get attention.

"Padfoot! Are you barking mad?! You'll blow the entire operation!" Moody scolded as Morgan had her backpack just in case that did in fact happen. Death then walked up to her lord and whispered to his ear so only Harry could hear.

"Go see him." Death whispered and thus Harry didn't need to be told twice. Plus it helped that Pym followed after him in his pixie form for stealth.

(With Pym, Sirius, and Harry)

When Sirius entered the room he transformed into his human form while Pym flew in after him. Pym then returned to his normal size just before Harry entered the room. "Sirius what are you doing here?! If somebody sees you." Harry began as Pym sat down.

"I had to see you off." Sirius began as Pym smiled to this. "What's life without a little risk?" He asked as the Hollows were under James watch now.

"But I don't want to see you get shoved back in Azkaban." Harry said as he was truly worried for Sirius.

"Oh don't worry about me. After what you and your friend did that may not be a problem for much longer." Sirius said happy to get a chance at being a freeman again. "Anyway I wanted you to have this." Sirius said handing to Harry a folded parchment while Moody, James, and Torunn stood guard outside the small room.

Harry took the parchment and began to unfold it and saw an image inside of it. Just then Pym got in and looked over Harry's shoulder to see what this photo was a picture of. "The original Order of the Phoenix." Sirius announced as they saw the picture before them.

"Cool." Pym said as he saw the photo in question.

"I wouldn't say so." Sirius said sadly as he saw the photo in question. "Ever since our new friends arrived they've been doing something we couldn't." Sirius said as he looked to Harry.

"Winning?" Pym asked but shut up when Harry glared at him.

"No fighting actually fighting." Sirius confessed as he looked to Pym. "Back then our only way to fight was response only and even then we didn't save as many lives as we thought we would." Sirius said as Harry knew where Sirius was going with this.

"You started losing faith in Dumbledore." Harry said almost accusingly.

"Well makes sense." Pym said as Harry glared at the boy. "Just here me out ok, clearly you're the guy Voldemort wants so clearly you need training and you're not getting any of it." Pym said trying to speak sense. "I'm not saying he's not a great guy it's just he's a pacifist leading a war and you have to understand what happens wars?" Pym asked as Harry looked to Pym and for some reason imagined James gave him a similar discussion at some point.

"They kill… or be killed." Harry said as the words left his mouth like they were poison to him somehow.

"Yeah James said war isn't a place for a Pacifist and last time you guys were losing with using the same tactic response and stunners." Pym said as he sat on the chair next to Harry. "You don't have to believe me but I bet you the others will agree. If you want truth then I suggest asking Death herself." Pym said as Harry looked accusingly at Pym for giving someone who would give him cold hard facts and truth.

"He's right." Sirius confessed as he had been losing faith in Dumbledore. "I didn't want to believe it at first and Lily had suspected something before she went into hiding." Sirius said as he then looked to Harry. "She wanted to leave the country you know, take you, James, and Neville's family with her. James disagreed with her as did I… now every day I wonder what if I took Lily's side." Sirius said as it was clear he was regretting not taking Lily's side so long ago.

Harry pictured it as he knew well enough Voldemort wanted him dead for some reason. If his mother had gone ahead and escaped the country with him and his father maybe they'd still be alive right now. "Another war is coming isn't it?" Harry asked to which Sirius nodded to him.

"It feels like it is." Sirius said as he then looked to Pym then to James and Torunn outside. "But somehow I think we have something we didn't have the last time." Sirius said as Harry then figured what that something was.

"The Avengers." Harry said to which Sirius nodded in response to the unofficial Avenger.

"Yes exactly. This wasn't there war yet they willingly walked into it without a second thought." Sirius said as he looked to them. "Who knows they may very well become Earths Mightiest Heroes." Sirius said as he knew if the war is lost then the Avengers will avenger them all.

Harry nodded and thus took the photo as a gift knowing full well as Wiccan he could make a difference. As an Avenger he can change the tides for them. After all how many heroes has the Grimm Reaper backing their corner in this fight?

(Scene Break Hogwarts Express)

Death was many things but one thing she prided herself was as a master of disguise. Humans spend the last moments of their lives in the shadow of death and thus sometimes she liked to mess with them. Then again her actions did lead to the start of Thanos in many time lines in which she took it in stride. Wade Wilson and Thanos may have been lovers in their many timelines but only the Master of Death truly held her love and darkened soul. Death had opted to go under an old alias of hers known as Marcia Lang. Yes the students would call her Professor Lang in class but Marcia was under strict orders to teach everyone equally and not try to corrupt them or traumatize them. Her master's orders were law unless God Almighty himself said otherwise hence why she obeyed. But after hearing what Snape does to the other houses not of Gryffindor Marcia figured it was only fair to do the same to the Slytherin's

Regardless said alter-ego was currently sitting in a carriage with Harry, the Avengers, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Marcia Lang or Professor Lang to her students had taken the form of an elegant, if pale, dark-haired woman in her late twenties, with icy blue eyes, and a black set of robes with a hood added in. She created her own personal wand using a similar method from when she gave the Peverell's the Elder Wand long ago. It wasn't a hollow but it was close enough in fact it was of equal power to the wand she gave Dumbledore to replace the one Harry had taken.

Right now Harry and Hermione had already ran their rounds as that was a fun time in some way. The older Prefects were very helpful in that regard. Luckily Draco didn't ruin it for them but it was only a matter of time as is. In fact Harry and Hermione could both remember the memory quiet fondly with smiles.

(Flashback)

The group began looking for a seat after they had arrived on the train. Harry and Hermione both took the time to change into their Hogwarts Robes so to be ready for their prefect duties. "Let's find a compartment and sit down," Ron said as he took the lead on this.

"Not us, we need to go to the Prefect compartment," Hermione said to which Harry nodded in agreement.

"Right, I'll see you later, then," Ron said a bit sadly before Francis put an arm around the red heads shoulder.

"Hey don't worry carrot top you still got me and the boys." Francis said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh in that case mayhap the ladies and I shall go and enjoy ourselves as well." Torunn said as Morgan eased back from that one.

"No thank you last time we hung out with an Asgardian girl I was running from a damn Dinosaur." Morgan said to which Ginny looked confused at her. "Don't ask." Morgan calmed as it sounded like it was better she didn't know that sticky situation.

Harry and Hermione smiled before they headed off knowing James would keep everyone in line. After all the bookworm and boy wizard who had secret identities had a job to do on the train.

(Later)

As the couple of heroes crept into the Prefect compartment, they saw the prefects from the other houses. Of course Draco and Pansy from Slytherin were there followed by Ernie and Hannah from Hufflepuff who were seen sitting together, along with Anthony and Padma of Ravenclaw. With the group was two whom Harry and Hermione did not recognized. These two were the Head Boy Raymond Taylor and the Head Girl Abby Ross.

"You've made it, excellent," Raymond said, then he began introduced himself and Abby to the Prefects. "My name is Raymond Taylor the Head Boy this year and this is Abby Ross the Head Girl this year." Raymond said as the group nodded

"Hello." Abby greeted with a smile while Draco rolled his eyes rudely.

"Welcome, new Prefects y have been chosen for this position by Dumbledore and the Heads of House because they feel you are the best people for the job." Raymond began as he looked to the group giving them the whole introduction speech as per the norm.

"It's your job to help enforce the rules. Prefects have the power to deduct House Points and assign detentions. Do not abuse your position, or else your prefect badge will be taken away." Abby added as her warning was stern and to the point on the matter here.

"Now then Patrols should take no less than One Hour so to make sure nothing goes wrong." Raymond said as he then looked over to Harry and Hermione. "Harr Hermione you two will go first on Patrols." Raymond said to which Harry gave the Head Boy a look.

"What is the password to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked as he looked to the Head Boy from Gryffindor.

"Mimbuius mimbletonia," Raymond said as was expected of him. "Sorry about this, I forgot." Raymond said with a sheepish smile causing Abby to playfully elbow him for that one.

"Come on then Harry." Hermione said and thus the duo were off on their patrol.

(One Hour Later)

The duo were still doing their patrols as they made sure everything was ok and nothing was amiss among the students. Luckily super hero work helped with that as they kept their ears and eyes peeled for any problem among the group. They had a few minor problems but nothing that would suggest a major problem or the need to confiscate or deduct points from the sources.

"Harry, Hermione." Came the voice of Padma as the two looked to see that Padma and Anthony had arrived now.

"We'll be taking over to patrol, you two can take a break." Anthony said to which Harry nodded before he and Hermione took their leave and returned to their friends.

(Flashback End)

After their ride things had gotten silent for them when Ginny had spoken up still unaware of the heroes. "So, you're the new, Defense Against the Dark Arts, teacher?" Ginny asked as she looked to Marcia.

"Indeed," Marcia purred lacking the echo as Death she was known for but instead adopted a cultured aristocratic tone to it. "My oddball family and I have been traveling for some time researching ancient magic and ruins. Dumbledore has asked me to return to teach seeing as Umbridge would have taken the position instead." Marcia said as she was clearly speaking bullshit.

Neville shuddered clearly he knew, through his grandmother, something of Umbridge. "So, are you a Muggleborn, then?" Neville asked to which Marcia smiled to her.

"Indeed my family was quiet well off before tragedy struck when I was but the tender age of 8. So it came to no surprise that I started taking in strays who suffered similar fates." Marcia said using a bit of Bruce Wayne from DC comics to forge her character. "I know you and your family don't go in for that excremental blood purity rubbish. Your parents were very brave, Neville, even though it cost them everything." Marcia said as she knew Neville's parents were not long for the world seeing as their condition would not improve without someone going into their minds to fix it which would have use of a Telepath.

"I know, it's just…I'm told they were brave, but I find it hard to be anything but afraid." Neville said sadly and thus Marcia decided to play her role further.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but acting in spite of it," Marcia said as she had seen such actions first hand in her near endless time of life as an omnipotent being. "Believe me, I know what I am talking about. A being who acts completely without fear is frequently a monster." Marcia began as she revealed a coin in her hand before she flipped it. "But on the reverse side a being whose acts are dictated wholly by fear is no better than a dog." She said as she caught it showing it was between her fingers being neither heads nor tails. "Fear is part of the human condition. And I can understand your fear of the Death Eaters, especially the Lestranges." Marcia said as she then smirked. "Make no mistake I'm sure they will soon get what is coming to them one way or another." Marcia said as she could name several ways to make them suffer before they died unloved and undesired.

It was then that Marcia took noticed to something in Neville's bag. "You have an interesting plant in your bag. Mimbulus mimbletonia, I believe." Marcia said as she looked to Neville's with intrigue.

Neville nodded eagerly, glad of the change in subject, and pulled out a grey cactus, albeit with boils rather than spines. "My Great-Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I don't think even Hogwarts has one in their greenhouses." Neville said making Marcia nod to him.

"Please put it back. I know what its defensive mechanism is. I for one could do without Stinksap all over me. These robes are expensive." Marcia said as that was only a partial lie. Truth was she didn't want to touch it and kill it upon contact when it goes off. There was truth to the trope of everything dies by the touch of Death.

It was then that Cho Chang chose to enter as she took note to everyone here. "Hello." Cho greeted as she saw the group here.

"Oh Cho how are you?" Harry asked as he looked to Cho.

"I'm quite fine thank you." Cho responded as she looked to the group. "Look I can't stay long but I heard the Prefects started a new rule that should the train stop it is highly advised to remain in our compartments." Cho said as she looked to them giving them an unspoken warning. "After the mass breakout in Azkaban and the event back in Third Year it was for the best." Cho said as she looked to everyone. There was an awkward reunion after she had spoken, before she left which had Harry begin to wonder if he really saw much in her.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said as he sat down in annoyance.

"What is it carrot top?" Morgan asked as Ron looked to them.

"Something is going to go wrong something ALWAYS goes wrong and we end up on this insane adventure for it." Ron said as James looked to him.

"Oh come on your just imagining things now." James said as he knew their luck can't possibly be that bad… right?

(Meanwhile back over with Cho)

Cho made her way to her Compartment and in turn took out a necklace she had transfigured and in turn focused on it. Once she did the necklace turned into a string with ten rings where the jewels once were. She then gripped her fist on it and glared at it causing them all to glow bright within her grasp. Once it did she was surrounded by a dome of energy and thus vanished from sighed making sure she knew where she was teleporting back to when the time came.

(Later outside the Hogwarts Express)

The Mandarin teleported far ahead of the Train at least to be able to see it was coming his way. He knew as Cho Chang no one would take her seriously thus through the armor of her ancestor The Mandarin will make the needed change. In turn the Mandarin clenched his fist and thus summoned the power of one of his rings and used it on the Hogwarts Express itself.

In turn the train began to lose steam due to the cold as it began to slow down to a full stop. The Mandarin even used his power to freeze the tracks so the Train would be stuck in place. Once this was done the Mandarin knew it was time for his next grand act. In her research Voldemort was always about the theatrics in his last dark reign… two can play it that game.

(Back on the Hogwarts Express)

The group was talking among themselves after Ron's little worry was put to needed rest. All seemed normal and fine until suddenly to their surprise the train began to stop as the screeching sound of the train on the tracks could be heard as clear as day. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione asked as she was very unnerved by this. Harry then looked outside their seat area looking around for any signs of problems before he was knocked back into their seats. Following this up the lights turned off as a cold wind blew by the group making them shiver.

"Not this again." Ron said as he remembered the last time this incident had happened.

Morgan acted and took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Once she did small screens began to appear in her vision as she assessed the current situation. "Friday what is going on?" Morgan asked as she tried to figure it out.

"Boss this ice isn't natural someone had frozen the water in the air and from the condensations to stop the train." Friday informed as she showed the data gathered thus far.

"Ok we have a problem." Morgan said aloud as she got up ready to move.

"What?" James asked almost afraid to ask the young Stark.

"This ice it's not natural." Morgan said as she looked to the new Captain America.

"I knew it!" Ron called out as he knew something was wrong.

"I'm going to go check it out, you guys stay put or if you're a prefect go get the others to stay put." Morgan said grabbing her bag from above.

"What are you going to do?!" Ginny asked as Morgan smirked to her.

"Going to check things out." Morgan said as she took her leave of the group after she grabbed her bag.

(Back outside with the Mandarin)

Once the Mandarin managed to stop the train he in turn got to the next part of his opening act. He then clenched his fist summoning the power of the Rings before opening his hand again. Once he did so an energy ball formed into it as specs was being drawn into the energy ball. The Energy ball then began to expand before finally it vanished in a burst revealing a new item inside it.

It looked to be some sort of camera like item or perhaps a mirror item. Once he made it appear he used his power to levitate it and to keep a close eye on him. In turn he used it to start making his image known as it was time for his proclamation to all the people of Wizarding Britain.

"Here me and my Proclamation!" The Mandarin began as his voice seemed to echo about. "I am the might the one true Mandarin!" He continued as he made sure all within the area of Wizarding Britain and Ireland were made aware of this.

(Ministry)

"This is a momentous day I begin a new crusade across this world starting with the most corrupt of them all!" The Mandarin spoke as every Wizarding Radio, Floo, and Two Way Mirror was being used for his grand broadcast to them. "But to make this so the old must make way for the new! Starting with your Pathetic Ministry of Magic!" The Mandarin announced as he pointed a clawed accusing finger to them all.

(Malfoy Manor)

Voldemort and his Death Eaters saw what was happening as he gritted in teeth infuriated to what he saw. "The Corruption of your 'oh so great,' government has led to the suffering of all within all for the pretense of Blood Purity." The Mandarin continued as he glared at the people. "No longer shall I stand idle and allow such things to continue." He said showing that he was not going to allow any resistance.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore saw this as well as many teachers took note to this. "Thus I pledge to you all this day I shall unite the entire world. I shall bring about the end to all poverty, hunger, war, corruption, and bigotry and in its place I shall create a world of everlasting peace." The Mandarin announced as Dumbledore hoped it would be done through peaceful means. "In exchange you shall all kneel down before me and accept me as the Great Khan of the World!" The Mandarin announced dashing Dumbledore's hopes.

(Hogwarts Express outside)

"I shall bring mankind to a bold and new era starting with those you had failed." The Mandarin said as he then had his camera look to the Hogwarts Express dead in the water as it were via the icing. "Make no mistake any who challenges my rule shall face my wrath!" The Mandarin announced only to be cut off by what sounded like music.

*Insert Shoot to Thrill by ACDC

The Mandarin was then blindsided by a Repulser blast from a certain young super genius woman in high-tech armor. The Mandarin directed his attention and saw it was none other than Iron-Heart appearing just in the nick of time. "Who dares?!" Mandarin demanded as he then looked taking notice to Iron-Hearts' arrival.

"Me, and I have to ask for business and public reasons is that Wrath here or do I need to make an appointment?" Iron-Heart taunted as she glared at this new villain.

"Then you will be the first to fall." The Mandarin said as he then clenched his fist allowing one of his rings to start glowing.

Iron-Heart then fired her repulser blasts at the Mandarin again only to be shocked when a barrier stopped her beam. Iron-Heart then yelped as she avoided a thunder blast from the Mandarin as it was clear she was having trouble. "Ok let's try this out!" Iron-Heart called out before she fired her Uni-Beam at Mandarin.

But the Mandarin simply crossed his arms smirking before he teleported out of the attack. Iron-Heart stopped her beam only for the Mandarin to appear behind her and smack her down with a powerful strike. Iron-Heart spiraled out for a bit before regaining control of her suits flight patterns.

(Morgan)

"Friday what am I dealing with here?" Morgan asked as she looked to the data.

"Unknown boss, this isn't displaying the EMP effect that the wand wielders tend to display when they use their magic." Friday explained as the two went over the provided data. "Energy reading still being analyzed." Friday relayed to Morgan making her roll her eyes.

(Battle)

Mandarin opting to capitalize on his advantage fired multiple beams at Iron-Heart to which he guided them to follow after her. "Oh crap!" Iron-Heart cried out before she flew off to avoid the shots coming at her. But as she flew she noted they were still following after her as she tried to avoid them.

The Mandarin was clearly toying with Iron-Heart as he believed he had full mastery of these Rings Powers. But as Iron-Heart flew about she was devising a plan for a counter attack. "Flares!" Iron-Heart called out and thus her armors leg area opened up revealing the flares.

IT worked as the flare met the beams and exploded upon impact. Iron-Heart stopped as she saw the smoke obscuring her view of the result. That was until a few stray beams came out and hit Iron-Heart causing her to lose control. During this Mandarin fired off a blast at Iron-Heart sending her flying to the ground hard. Iron-Heart quickly tried to get back up only for Mandarin to stomp her down with his feet thus creating a crater and a dust cloud.

As the cloud vanished Iron-Heart was under Mandarin's foot as he glared down upon her. "If you know what's good for you, then you shall stay down!" Mandarin warned as he glared down up Iron-Heart.

"That's my problem Mandarin… I don't know what's good for me!" Iron-Heart countered as she then fired off her Uni-Beam at point blank range blasting the, would be Khan off. Iron-Heart wasn't done as she then flew straight at Mandarin and bashed into him at his midsection grabbing the villain. As Iron-Heart pushed the Mandarin to the ground he began slamming down on her back to get her to release him. Alas it was for not as Iron-Heart managed to slam Mandarin to the ground. Once she did this she flew back and fired her Repulsers at him making sure he stays down this time.

Once Iron-Heart let up from her attack she glared down at where Mandarin was trying to catch her breath now. "And stay down!" Iron-Heart said after she got no response from the smoke down below while pointing down at it.

But before she could fly away the wind began to pick up and in turn the smoke vanished revealing the Mandarin somewhat unharmed as he had his hand raised to her. Iron-Heart was then blasted by a powerful current of electricity causing her to cry out in pain from it. Mandarin wasn't done as he then used another ring to fling Iron-Heart around continuing his onslaught upon the armored heroin. Iron-Heart cried out in shock and pain as she was flung around the air. Mandarin scoffed as he then flipped her over where her mask was facing upward before slamming her down to the ground hard enough to leave a small trail of destroyed dirt.

Mandarin made his way torts Iron-Heart as he glared down upon her. He then grabbed her head lifted her up glaring down upon this, would be Knight donned in Iron. "You should have left while you had the chance." Mandarin said as he held his rings to Iron-Hearts face mask. "Any last words?" He asked to which Iron-Heart then smirked.

"Yeah… how long does it take Aurors to respond to an Emergency on the Hogwarts Express?" Iron-Heart asked to which the Mandarin was wide eyed to this new found information.

"What?" Mandarin asked and thus the popping sound of car engines went off around them.

"Stand down and surrender!" An Auror called out as Mandarin saw he was now surrounded.

"Never!" Mandarin called out as he then sent out a blast from his rings and thus caused Iron-Heart to act. Iron-Heart quickly made a barrier around herself while drawing the power from the blat to it. Though that was a diversion as Mandarin made his escape from the scene here.

"He got away!" An Auror cried out in shock when they regained their vision to see that the Mandarin had vanished out of thin air.

"Dammit." Iron-Heart cursed as she saw that Mandarin had escaped.

(Later with Cho)

Cho teleported to the loo she had used to change while still in full armor. It didn't take long for her to revert to her human form as she clenched her fists clearly enraged right now. She was so close to making a statement and those armored bitch showed up ruining everything. She escaped because she didn't need to get those people to die because it made her look like the villain when she was destined to be the savior of this world.

She glared at the mirror through grit teeth before punching it hard enough to break it. Luckily it was an easy fix to mend it but her rage wasn't so easy to remove here. She washed her face and removed any cuts via bandages and Glamours before heading out of the bathroom hiding the rings close to her person.

"Ms. Chang." Came the voice of Professor Lang as she walked up to Cho.

"Oh Professor is everything ok now?" Cho asked as Marcia saw the state Cho was in.

"Thankfully were you hiding in the restroom this whole time?" Marcia asked as she looked to Cho.

"Of course when that man showed up I feared the worst." Cho said as Marcia nodded to her.

"Thankfully Iron-Heart showed up when she did. Otherwise we may have all suffered a great deal of harm this day." Marcia said as Cho nodded to her. "Now best get back to your friends they must be sparse with worry for you." Marcia said and thus Cho nodded.

"Of course Professor." Marcia said before she took her leave of her. As Cho left though she had no idea Death gave her a suspicious look through the eyes of Marcia Lang. It was clear someone was suspicious of Cho and it would be hard press to convince an omnipotent being they were wrong in their assumptions. But regardless more major players were joining this intricate chessboard.

(Scene break Malfoy Manor Voldemort)

Voldemort was most intrigued now after what he had witnessed. Someone other than himself had managed to push an Avenger into a corner. Wielding magic's unheard of to him the Dark Lord found himself entranced by this new Dark Lord. Voldemort was cunning and ambitious but now he wishes to see this 'Mandarin,' and his power. Perhaps he may prove to be a worthy ally… or an annoying rival. There was a reason why there was never more than one Dark Lord at any given time.

But Voldemort was a merciful Lord and if Mandarin was able to push Iron-Heart into a corner… then perhaps there are others who would be willing to do the same against the other Avengers. In turn he had a most brilliant idea but it may have need for him to call upon greater powers to aid in this endeavor.

"Milord." Came the voice of Malfoy as Voldemort looked and saw Lucius had arrived.

"Ah Lucius good I have a task for you." Voldemort began before gesturing to the memory of Mandarin's proclamation and fight against Iron-Heart. "I want to know everything about this man who calls himself Mandarin." He commanded with a dark hiss. "I want to know the origins of it all his name, his background, his friends and family, and anything else of use. I want everything on him." Voldemort ordered as he looked to Lucius. "I want him brought before me," he added sharply as he glared at the Malfoy Patriarch with narrowed eyes. "Alive and unharmed." He finished and thus Lucius bowed to the Dark Lord.

"As you command my lord." Lucius said before taking his leave knowing Voldemort wanted results on who or what this newly revealed Mandarin was. And if it came down to it Voldemort would eliminate this rival only he is permitted to hold the title of the Dark Lord and Voldemort will ensure Mandarin is made aware of it should the need ever arise.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yay a new chapter and yes I know its short but it gave me time to introduce Cho as the Mandarin in this fic. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and leave me a review before leaving and as I always say ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 8 Heroic Acts

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Hey folks a new chapter hope you all enjoy it now let's begin.

(Start Hogwarts)

The Students managed to arrive at the school after their trip to Hogwarts. Luckily the attack by the Mandarin got traction rolling on getting the train moving again. Morgan was of course nursing an ice back over her shoulder after that ordeal while the lie was she fell down when the fighting started. A total lie but hey it was the best they got.

When Harry arrived at the school he noted that Hagrid wasn't there to greet the First Years. Instead, of Hagrid there was Professor Grubbly-Plank. Seeing the lack of their favorite Giant Harry hoped Hagrid was all right. The students were seen approaching the carriages that would carry them off to the school when Harry noticed something.

"What are those horse-things pulling the carriages?" Harry asked out loud as he saw them.

"Harry, there's nothing there," Ron said as he was confused.

"No it's there." Hermione said as she saw the creature as well. Harry and Hermione both stared at the emaciated-looking horses, with bat-like wings, dark skin, and pale white eyes with no pupils.

"Actually, their right," Marcia said as she smirked to the creatures. "Those are Thestrals. They can only be seen by someone who has seen death, and comprehended it. For Harry, I believe it was Cedric Diggory and for Hermione I believe it was her father." Marcia said as she knew about Dan Granger's passing seeing as she had reaped his soul when he passed. It was then she remembered something and thus directed her attention to the trio. "Oh, and before you ask about Hagrid, he is away from Hogwarts on business for Dumbledore. I should have mentioned that sooner." Marcia said as Harry understood that much.

"I think I've heard of Thestrals before. So they're what pull the carriages?" Hermione asked to which Torunn spoke up.

"It appears so." Torunn said as they Avengers stuck close together for their ride to the ancient castle.

"Great can we hurry on up I like to lay down." Morgan said as she was nursing her bruising still from her fight with the Mandarin.

"Patience young Stark no need to fuss." Marcia said as she smiled at the Genius.

"Yeah just be glad I haven't cracked you yet." Morgan said as she had the firm believe anything can be solved through science.

"This year will be interesting." Harry said as he looked to the Avengers and Marcia.

"I do believe so." Came a new voice as Harry was caught off guard by a new arrival. It was a Blond Haired girl who had a dreamy look to her eyes and judging by what he saw she was in Ginny's year. Marcia knew who she was instantly as well as the date she was to be reaped but she tended to stay clear of her sort.

She had a bad experience with seers who warned others of their impending deaths hence why she kept them at an arm's reach. "Oh." Hermione began as she looked to the group. "This is Loony…" Hermione began stopping herself and fixed what she intended to say. "This is Luna Lovegood." Hermione introduced as they all saw her here.

"Hello." Luna greeted as she looked to the group.

"Yo." Azari greeted as Luna looked to them.

"What's up?" Francis asked in greeting as he saw her.

"Hi!" Pym greeted her a little bit too excitedly here as he smiled to Luna.

"You all aren't from London are you?" Luna said as she looked to the group. "I'm glad you're all here now and hope you can give us all a better turnout." Luna said to which Morgan noticed what she said while Marcia smirked.

'Always one who is odder then the rest.' Marcia said as Death knew what this girl before them truly was.

"Yeah great." Morgan said as she had so many ideas already to upgrade this relic the wizards called a school.

(Scene Break Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore soothed an agitated Fawkes (who hated being in the same room as the embodiment of Death), his lips pursed in thought, as Marcia looked on. After a while, Dumbledore managed to gather his reserves of courage, and asked, "How good is your Occlumency?"

"Superlative. Given that I have consumed many souls and many lives, as you know, any Legilimency would be hard pressed to tell one set of memories from another and even without that I'm Death no mortal man could ever hope to see what my darkness hides and be sane after words." Marcia said as she was perversely pleased to see Dumbledore shudder at the reminder that she, or rather, Death, was very much impartial to how one dies so long as she reaps their souls afterwards.

"Then I need to speak to you on a matter of vital importance. It is only because you share with me a vested interest in Harry's survival and Voldemort's downfall that I am even speaking to you of this. Tell me, Marcia, what do you know of Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked to which Marcia growled to this one.

Marcia scowled before getting up from her seat, and pacing pensively. The term was a familiar one, and sparked a rage inside her and for good reason. "A truly dark magical ritual to you mortals." she muttered as she then glared at Dumbledore. "Those cursed objects tamper with the natural order of Life and Death and had been a bane to my existence for the moment of their conceptions." Marcia said as being the Grim Reaper she did not like to be cheated. "A Horcrux is an anchor for one's soul. It splits the soul of a person, and placing part of the split soul into a physical object. It is basically a variation of the concept of a phylactery. In order to split the soul, a certain ritual should be performed beforehand, and then, the would-be Horcrux-maker must commit an act of cold-blooded murder. That way, should their physical body perish, their soul will be anchored to the mortal plane. Of course, dividing one's soul is an imbecilic thing to do." Marcia said as she then glared at Dumbledore. "I know Voldemort made multiple Horcruxes and we had this discussion before." Marcia sad as she glared at Dumbledore.

"Yes and I hope you may be able to help Harry further his studies by allowing him a method to shield his mind from Voldemort." Dumbledore said to which Marcia began to chuckle sadistically.

"Oh I can do that but why stop there?" Marcia asked as Dumbledore was confused. "A door into his mind… can also be a door out." Marcia said to which Dumbledore realized what she was implying.

"Fight fire with fire." Dumbledore said as he knew that train of thought. "That is a very dark path you are considering with great deals of risks to Harry." Dumbledore said to which Marcia smirked to this.

"Trust me Voldemort's evil pales in comparison to what's out there." Marcia said as she can name a few of those dangers in the world or in the Universe in this case. The risks were great and Dumbledore found himself almost feeling pity for his former student.

(Later that Evening)

The Avengers were given their own quarters with Marcia as the common room like room had a vanishing cabinet connected to the Avengers base. So far everything was calm as the group had claimed their rooms. Morgan was going over the data from her battle with the Mandarin trying to figure out what this guy was packing for such firepower.

"You're still at it?" Azari asked as he saw Morgan focused on trying to figure out what Mandarin had used to lay the smack down.

"If I don't figure out what makes it tick he'll catch us with our pants down." Morgan said rubbing her eyes in frustration over this.

"Morgan unless Mandarin shows up again we're not getting any data off him." Pym said as he was working on his own project.

"Better listen to the bean sprout." Francis said as he was tinkering with his arrows once more. "Don't want you pulling an all-nighter again." Francis said as Morgan sighed and pushed herself away from the table.

"Fine whatever you say Legolas." Morgan said knowing full well Francis hated being called that. Which she was proven right when she saw him glare at her. As Morgan passed by Pym however she noticed what Pym as currently working on which made her curious. "Hey what's this?" Morgan asked as she looked over the schematic.

"Hey give that back!" Pym called out as Morgan took the secret schematics in question.

"Oh what's this an Ant suit?" Morgan teased as she looked over the Ant-Suit blueprints. "What you want to have a sidekick?" Morgan asked while teasing Pym who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Come on Morgan stop teasing Pym." James scolded as he looked to his friend who just laughed instead.

"But he makes it so easy." Morgan said to which James rolled his eyes. "But seriously why the ant suit can't you shrink and grow on your own?" Morgan asked to which Pym had a response for his reasons here.

"Well it's because I have a limit with how far I can go." Pym said knowing he can't go subatomic nor can he become a skyscraper with his growing and shrinking abilities due to the strain that it would put. "I mean I did consider it for a partner but not right now." Pym said as he hadn't even made the suit yet so it hasn't even been properly tested.

"So this thing is supposed to help you with that." Morgan said as she already saw the major problem here.

"Yeah but that's only so I can shrink through titanium based alloy's when I need to without any draw backs." Pym said easing Morgan's worries seeing as this suit would help Pym get to spots he normally would not be able to. Still she began wondering if Pym was aware of the Quantum Realm and its unique time traveling properties.

"Come on guy's time to sleep." James said as everyone moaned in annoyance.

"Kind of hard to sleep with the grim reaper in the room." Morgan said pointing an accusing thumb to Marcia who only smiled.

"Don't worry no one will be dying in their sleep… not yet at the very least." Marcia taunted the Avengers doing nothing to ease their worries of the matter.

"Great." Francis said as he knew they all needed their sleep for the morning.

(Cho)

Cho sat on her bed glaring at the box that held her rings inside it. Her first appearance as the Mandarin proved to be a hollow victory after Iron-Heart showed up and humiliated her rise. She had all the power she could see all the atoms and electrons in the air when she wields those Rings but the problem was that she hadn't fully mastered their power just yet. Iron-Heart has shown to be competent enough to exploit that even if she didn't realize it.

Iron-Heart was an Avenger so if she's deemed a threat to weren't the others call Cho knew she didn't stand a chance. But as she looked she then went wide eyed as she had a most brilliant idea. Voldemort had his followers from the Death Eaters… who's to say she can't have her own followers? In turn Cho looked and saw her roommates were fast asleep and thus she had time for her next course of action. She made sure to put a dummy in her place and in turn grabbed the box with the rings. She was impressed that the 10 Rings could bypass the wards of Hogwarts so it brought her great joy to breach such poultry defenses. Once the rings were in her grip they activated and appeared on her fingers before they were followed by her armor turning Cho back into the Mandarin.

She knew exactly where to go to start recruiting followers as she gripped her fists and teleported to the one place she knew in all of London and Scotland to have her followers.

(Scene Break Knock Turn Alley)

The Criminal part of the Wizarding World were in a seedy dive within Knock Turn Alley. Many came here to either hide or discuss their next schemes. Many of them had gathered about discussing the Mandarin despite his brief appearance he manage to tackle Iron-Heart. Many Death Eaters knew this was no easy feat seeing as Iron-Heart and the Avengers had did a number on them many times over already.

But as they were drinking, gambling, or otherwise they soon found themselves shielding their eyes when a powerful light appeared. When it began to die down the patron all looked and saw the Mandarin had appeared before them all.

"Hello scum." Mandarin began as he glared at all of them. "I have a proposition for you all." He finished as he held his fist allowing his rings to glow showing he meant business.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Next Day)

Classes had begun and Harry as well as the rest of the Gryffindors of his year with the Slytherin's were gathered in Marcia's class. Marcia made it clear that if Snape was going to bully the other houses and play favorites to Gryffindor who's to say she can't do the same but in reverse. Of course the young Master of Death had to warn Marcia from harming Umbridge whom he could tell Marcia was struggling not to show her the image of Death. Despite this the class hadn't started and Marcia was tempted to disobey her master's orders.

Marcia was trying to restrain herself from simply eating Umbridge. Sadly, there were a few reasons why she couldn't. Firstly, Fudge would definitely notice her absence and may do something that would make things worse. Secondly, it would not do to expose herself, as the Grim Reaper teaching at Hogwarts would cause a scandal as panic that 'the end of had come,' for many believers, and while she didn't care, it would alienate Dumbledore, as well as other potential allies. And thirdly, Marcia knew that if she ate Umbridge, that Batrachian Bitch would be repeating on her for a few centuries.

Even so, the will to resist the urge to feast on some Toad in the Hole was fading. "...paying attention to me?" she asked in her saccharine sweet voice, laced with more poison than one of Locusta's special cake recipes.

"Not really," Marcia said keeping herself in check as best she could. "I've heard it all before. You're saying that Defense Against the Dark Arts should be dumbed down, because there is nothing to fear, because the Ministry will save you, blah, blah, blah." Marcia said taunting Umbridge ready to off her if the chance ever arose and make it look like a bloody accident to boot.

"I am the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and I command your respect!" Umbridge snapped glaring at the muggle loving bitch.

"No, you're demanding my attention," Marcia retorted snidely not even caring for the toad. "Look, let's go about this logically. I mean, you are capable of following a logical argument, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten as high as you have in the Ministry…unless you've been exchanging favors, though why anyone would want to…exchange favors with you, I have no idea. Unless they have a thing for anthropomorphic toads." Marcia taunted causing Umbridge spluttered, Marcia held up a finger.

"Let's assume that you and Fudge are right, that Lord Voldemort is dead forever. But what is there to stop other dark lords from rising? Voldemort is merely the latest man with an ego in inverse proportion to the size of his penis." Marcia began before she began to list off every major Dark Lord and Lady in history. "Grindlewald, Ekrizdis, Herpo the Foul, Morgana, Mordred…and these are just a small selection." Marcia listed off as Umbridge paid attention. "And that's not factoring in the Mandarin's attack on the way here." Marcia reminded causing Umbridge to shut her mouth on that one being fact.

"Another dark lord will arise, a fact that is as solid as the floor of this room. And even if one doesn't, there are still criminals of Magical Britain, not to mention vampires, and werewolves, and Dementors…if you think that robbing children of the education needed to become the next generation of Aurors is a good idea, then I want a hit of whatever you're smoking, because it must be pretty strong shit." Marcia boasted as she looked to the Hogwarts High Inquisitor here.

"Muggle loving scum." Umbridge sneered while glaring at Marcia and her adopting of muggle strays. "You'll be out of this position before the month is out." She glared to which Marcia smiled to the toad.

"Sure and I'm more the certain the Prophet may enjoy the scandal of certain… less then legal going on's if you know what I mean." Marcia taunted passing to Umbridge a paper full of evidence against her causing Umbridge to go wide eyed showing Marcia had more of it ready. Before Umbridge could make any kind of retort, students began filing in.

Marcia grinned as she had so many young minds to mold, a master to spoil, and a bitch to screw with. Oh, this was gonna be a treat…

(Later During Class)

"First off, let's see how smart you guys are." Marcia said to her victims err her students, the Fifth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins, once they had gathered. "If I see someone casting a spell at me, what's the best strategy, nine times out of ten? You, Mr. Malfoy was it? What would you do?" Marcia asked signaling Draco out first.

"Use a Shield Charm." The blonde-haired little ponce said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Marcia emitted a noise like a buzzer in a quiz show. "No, but thanks for playing." Marcia began but she wasn't done just yet. "Don't get me wrong, it's a very useful charm to know, and I'll give five points to Slytherin for answering with that. But unless you cast it on yourself well in advance, or else you have good reflexes and the ability to cast it in battle, the truth is that the spell you're defending yourself against may hit you before you can cast it." She explained before continuing on. "Anyone else?" Marcia asked looking for anyone else. "Ms. Granger." Marcia said seeing Hermione with her hand up.

"I would say dodging or making sure something is between you and the spell." Hermione said to which Marcia smiled as she saw Hermione was using what she had done as Spider-Woman and applied it here.

"Better. Much better. That's what I was looking for, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, you may think, what's the point of that when you have spells?" Marcia asked as she saw no one had a response to this. "Well, even the Killing Curse, if it hits something solid rather than a magical barrier, will be dissipated." She began to explain as the class began to take notes save for Hermione.

Marcia saw already that Hermione was coming up with new web capsules and what appeared to be Spider Gadgets. "They call it an unblockable curse, but in truth, that only relates to magical barriers." She continued as the class continued to take notes. "Cover is a vital part of any kind of combat, especially if you're trying to defend yourself. But of course, running and hiding is not the be-all and end-all of combat by any means. So…" She began only to have a familiar toad speak up.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge called much to Marcia's annoyance.

Marcia sighed, before she handed over a packet of throat lozenges. "Here's some Strepsils for that throat of yours." Marcia offered knowing this was going to be difficult.

"I just wanted to interject, and say that…" Umbridge began but Marcia cut her off instead.

"Take the Strepsils, and shut up. You are not a teacher. Not now. Not ever." Marcia taunted but it was clear Umbridge did not like that tone.

"How dare you?! I…" She began only for Marcia to snap at her releasing some of her power also.

"INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, UMBRIDGE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Marcia roared unleashing a cold chill which caused to class and even Umbridge to shutter to it. Doing so Marcia cowed the toad-woman into admittedly temporary silence. After a moment, Marcia continued with the class and hoping for no more interruptions. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to go over the spells I was going to teach you. Basic defensive spells like Stunners, Shield Charms, and so on. And you can also use other spells for similar purposes. A bird conjuring spell, for example, can distract an opponent for long enough for you to get a decisive hit. Now…" Marcia began only for the Toad to speak up again.

"Hem, hem…" Umbridge was head and in turn Marcia had enough of her.

Marcia sighed again in annoyance, before casting a Body-Bind on Umbridge. As the odious woman froze in her seat, Marcia smirked. "See what I mean? Miss Umbridge is now currently vulnerable to attack. Also, let that be a warning to you. Don't be insolent to me, and I won't humiliate you." Marcia added as she smirked at her victory.

(Scene Break London that Evening)

The good thing about combining Science with magic instant teleportation and almost zero drawbacks. Hence why we find Hermione once more as Spider-Woman swinging across London being the needed heroin. So it wasn't long until Spider-Woman was web swinging between buildings making sure to keep her eyes peeled for criminals. About a good year ago Hermione would have turned her nose to the very thought of such vigilante justice but her father was the defining moment that made her reconsider.

As she web swung she then landed on a building top and in turn stuck to it as she stretched a bit. One of many patrols she had done and so far… it was proving to be a quiet night for her. Then again London wasn't known for its criminal activity hence why she considered moving to the US. After Hogwarts she planned to go to University abroad and honestly London carried to many memories for her to really stay. Morgan and the Avengers were going to get their feet where they need to be after this war with Voldemort assuming they can't get home. As she stood there she then noticed something nearby going on and her wits told her it wasn't anything legal. She arrived and saw some sort of chase going on three thugs were chasing a civilian for what reason she knew not. As she saw this Spider-Woman saw them running to a diner she frequented with her parents before her first Hogwarts letter had arrived. As Hermione saw the scene before her it didn't take long for her to realize this guy was running from the three random thugs here.

It wasn't long until the man took a wrong turn and tripped up before he found himself cornered by the thugs. One of them charged in and punched him in the guy before he kicked him in the face as he had stumbled. The two thugs then grabbed either side of him before forcing him back on to his feet. The leader then proceeded to punch him and in turn Hermione stepped in as Spider-Woman.

As the thugs began to wail on the victim one of them found their Fist webbed and pulled before he was slammed into the light pole. In turn Spider-Woman landed on top of a car allowing her masks eyes to squint at the gathered crooks. "I don't think this is a fair fight." Spider-Woman said as she glared at them.

"Who the fuck is this whore?" One of them asked to which Hermione smirked under her mask ready for the fight that was coming in.

Spider-Woman responded by webbing the offending speakers mouth shut. "Watch it such crude language is unbefitting here." Spider-Woman said as she smirked to the shocked crooks currently standing before her.

"Bloody hell you a bobby?" One of the men asked in fear as Spider-Woman smirked a bit.

"Of course a masked girl in a skin tight hooded suit with a spider and web theme to it is actually a bobby." Spider-Woman spoke as she looked to the men before her. "Truly you lot are the pinnacle of intelligence here." She taunted trying to use her words to get them angry.

Just then her Spider Sense went off and thus Spider-Woman jumped over a gunshot aimed directly at her. Once she jumped she webbed the gun and flung it away before landing on the wall behind the men surprising them all. "That was extremely rude you know." Spider-Woman said as she looked down upon the crooks. "Here I am trying to have a conversation and you lot go and try to shoot me, emphasis on try." Spider-Woman added as she looked upon the thugs before her.

"I mean sure." Spider-Woman began before jumping down between the thugs and kicked one before webbing him. "We could argue that I was rude for interrupting your event here." Spider-Woman said as she pulled the thug via the web line where he ended up crashing into his friend behind her. The two stumbled before the third one came in with a knife ready to shank the spider themed super heroin. "But you lot tipped that Jenga Tower with this man here." Spider-Woman said as she dodged the knife slashed using her Spider-Senses to guide her away from the bladed danger.

She then back flipped away as the other two men went at her from either side. They ended up crashing into each other before Spider Woman landed in a crouch. "But I digress." Spider-Woman said before she webbed two of their hands together. The two thugs looked at this before back at Spider Woman only to find her performing a flying kick at them. They ended up crashing into their cohort causing him to drop his knife on the ground. From there Spider-Woman jumped over them and webbed the knife away before she landed again. The three began to get up only for Spider-Woman to start webbing them all together before she spun them around a bit and tossing them to the air. The three were heard screaming and panicking all the way before Spider-Woman jumped up torts the thugs. She then grabbed them and proceeded to tie them close to each other causing their heads to bash into each other from the actions there.

It wasn't long until she webbed them up and left them hanging on the light pole with their mouths webbed up to keep them quiet. "Hopefully you gentlemen will remember to treat others especially a young lady like myself with a bit more respect and etiquette." Spider-Woman said before she headed over to their victim who was on the ground after seeing this whole event.

"You ok?" Spider-Woman asked as she looked to the downed man offering her hand to help him back up.

"Yes." The man said wiping off some of the blood on himself. "Thank you." He said as he took Spider-Woman's hand allowing her to help him back up.

"I suggest phoning the constable and trying to tell them what happened so they can come get those brutes." Spider-Woman said as she was ready to head out. "Also should get checked out make sure you weren't injured more than you look." Spider-Woman said to which the man nodded to the web warrior.

"Wait!" He began as Spider-Woman was about to head out. "Who are you?" The man asked looking to Spider-Woman.

"Me…?" Spider-Woman began as she thought it over for a moment. "I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman." Spider-Woman said before she fired off a web line to a passing by truck and in turn she was off. As Spider-Woman went off the man knew this wouldn't be the first he or anyone will see if this girl. But as he watched her swing off he also knew London's buildings wasn't made for this wall crawler. Thus he pulled out his cellphone and began to phone the authorities of his assault and the vigilante who had helped him.

(Scene Break Avengers Outpost James)

James was in the computer room of their now newly completed base as he was going over what appeared to be clues. As far as anyone knew he and his friends were in an empty classroom for self-study. Save for Morgan and Pym who were currently bothering Snape about Potions and the Arithmancy teacher about her subject last he heard. Before him was images of First Year Girls from varying years who had seemingly gone missing between school terms. No normally this was not cause for concern but James begged to differ.

For starters they were always 11 to 13 year old girls who all came from non-magical background. Secondly their disappearances were reported when professors took note of it only to find a letter about pulling from their enrollment or papers signaling a change in guardianship of the girls. It's always seems to be the ones no one would pay attention to and in turn James was drawing a sickly image about this mystery.

He didn't want to consider it but considering they were all girls… it made him shudder as to what it was. The Wizarding World was seemingly trapped in the medieval era from what James saw and Morgan commented unless they start updating soon they won't be able to adjust when their world gets exposed with the advent of CCT Camera's and social media phone videos.

In fact if the Wizarding World doesn't learn to adapt ASAP then she is wagering that bad times for all parties is coming their way. Furthermore there comes Spider-Woman so far it was clear Morgan knew who she was but she wasn't spilling the beans claiming super hero etiquette. He couldn't blame her on that one but still it be nice to know who helped them against the Death Eaters to be thankful torts. Still James had something to focus on right now so until he finished with it he can focus on other stuff at a later date.

Did James or the Avengers have any business in any of this, no they did not but it just didn't sit right with him to leave something like this alone. Whatever was going on he knew that magic played a role in all of this he just didn't know what that role was just yet.

(Scene Break Ministry of Magic)

Cornelius Fudge was not a happy camper not at all. The Avengers have been getting people to star asking questions left and right, he's lost control of the Prophet apparently someone holds enough shares of it to bend them to their will, and to top it all off many upstanding citizens were being arrested being found in Death Eater garb after unsanctioned raids upon their homes. It didn't help when many of them were found with muggleborn hostages making Fudge sick to his stomach. Adding to this the huge breakout and the following rearrests of many Death Eaters thanks to the 'Avengers,' have lead Fudge to believe this wasn't done on British authority.

Fudge wasn't exactly a strong man considering he get easily bribed but that didn't mean he wasn't smart either. He believed the United States had a hand in this considering one of these Avengers fashions himself as 'Captain America,' and his replies from the US were as followed. 'He's not our but we wish he was,' and after that Fudge had reason to believe them to be lying. But that didn't help that this new party this 'Mandarin,' had showed up and all but attacked the Hogwarts Express with magic unknown to many in the British Ministry.

The fact Iron-Heart showed up right in the nick of time has many taking their side. In fact after fighting the Mandarin to a standstill Amelia has begun looking for them to deputies the Avengers to help with all these problems that were at large. The Avengers were ruining their quiet lives no doubt being directly involved with Potter somehow. If only his brother was here Fudge was sure he'd know just what to say even if he didn't like it. Funny how life works because of his brother, rest his soul, he had become the British Minister of Magic.

Unaware to Fudge his career was about to take a horrid turn for the worst.

(Scene Break Harry Diagon Alley)

Thanks to Death Harry was able to teleport to where he needed to be without a portkey or a spell. This in turn allowed him to be where he needed to be at any given moment. Hence why he was sitting crossed legged atop Gringotts while levitating in the air. His reason for doing this well apparently the magical heroes tend to stick their heroic to heavily magical spots to defend the world from the dark forces from mystical origins. As Harry sat down he had his eyes closed while Death Floated about laying on her side on thin air. "Master I'm bored." Death complained as she then hovered closed to Harry. "Can't we do something a tad more fun than this?" She asked with a pouting yet sensual tone.

"No." Harry responded as he calmly hovered in the air.

"No fair." She complained as she then floated about some.

"Wait look." Harry said as he noticed something nearby. It seemed to be a young girl hiding while wearing rags as her breath was tired and worn. Clearly something had happened to her and thus Death took a closer look.

"Now this is interesting." She said while looking to the figure there from afar.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked to Death.

"Let's just say the Death Eaters are about to take a major blow. I suggest you help that girl." Death suggested to which Harry nodded and went to investigate donning his persona as Wiccan.

(Down Below)

She had no idea how long she had been running. This young girl bruised, bloody, and savaged had ran the first chance she had gotten. How did her life turn out this way, why was she given to those monsters; was the world just out to make her suffer endlessly? So many questions yet so little answers as she sat there unable to run anymore. She was dressed in rags with bruising on her wrists and ankles suggesting they were restrained for some horrid reason. And one of those rags was wrapped around her face to cover a horrible injury.

She knew it this was where she would die, cold, alone, penniless, and worst of all abandoned by the world. Magic what a load of hogwash if it was only dictated by blood and riches. Just then she felt the wind change and shift before looking up with her one good eye as a new figure appeared. His feet softly tapped to the ground as he landed as he looked to the girl wearing an odd cloak that seemed to move on its own.

The girl seemed to be afraid as he wore a mask covering his identity making her wonder if this was the grim reaper coming to collect. "Are you ok?" The voice of the figure asked making the girl go wide eyed. "Are you hurt?" He asked but when he reached for her she began to panic.

"No! NO I WONT GO BACK THERE I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME!" She shrilled in a panic as she tried to get away only to stumble from her bad leg.

Before she could fall the new arrival caught her with his cloak which flew off and caught her. It then wrapped itself around the scared girl but not too tightly. "Wait." The new arrival said as he put his hands up showing he meant no harm. "Don't panic I just saw you and considering your age and outfit I was concerned you may be in a spot of trouble." The figure said as the girl was scared of this new arrival.

He then began to step back to keep his distance from her knowing that she was currently in a fragile state right now. "If you want I can guide you to a healer get you good food and a warm bed." The arrival said as he looked to the scared girl.

"NO!" She yelled but the cloak simply loosened on its own and rubbed her to calm her down. "You're with them you have to be with them." She said holding something under the rags she was wearing. "I won't… I won't let them take me again." She said but in turn the figure had to take a long shot.

"Who? Who's trying to take you?" The figure asked worried for the girl but she was not budging. "May I at least tell you my name?" He asked to which the girl was scared but nodded to him holding her hidden weapon just in case she needed it.

"My name is Wiccan and you are?" the figure who called himself Wiccan asked as he looked to the girl.

"Tiffany… Tiffany Crofton." The girl now known asked Tiffany responded as she looked to Wiccan.

"Ok Tiffany your hurt badly and whatever happened to you needs to be addressed but I won't force you to go anywhere if you feel uncomfortable with it." Wiccan said as he looked to Tiffany trying to help the girl. She was still not willing and thus Wiccan had an idea. "Tell you what, you can use my cloak it can make you invisible at a thought so if you want to leave you can put the hood up and run and no one would see you." Wiccan said as he looked to young Tiffany.

"W-where do you want to take me?" Tiffany asked as she was weary of Wiccan.

"St. Mugos to get you healed, I can even use certain connection to make it so you are properly protected." Wiccan said as Tiffany was worried for this but in turn she nodded to Wiccan. "Ok stay as close or as far as you like." Wiccan said before spreading his arms allowing twin runic circles to appear in each of them. They then formed a rune before a gateway to St. Mugos entrance appeared. Wiccan then offered Tiffany his hand for her to take to try and comfort her. Tiffany shakenly and carefully took Wiccan's hand and in turn the two headed to the portal with Tiffany limping and Wiccan easing her through. All the while they did this Wiccan had a very bad feeling of what he would learn.

(Scene Break St. Mugos that same evening)

After Wiccan had brought Tiffany through the Healers were all on the move, trying to help her as best they could. Wiccan made sure to stay close as they each did their part in helping the girl. They had her drink a calming drought because the panic was making her panic as well. Wiccan stayed close at all times standing guard as it was clear Tiffany trusted Wiccan to some extent right now.

It was touch and go but eventually Tiffany was stabilized and one of the Healers had approached Wiccan to speak to the hero in private. Hence why at the moment Wiccan was standing before a Healer as she explained the situation.

"How is she?" Wiccan asked as he looked to the healer.

"Honestly it's a miracle you found her when you did, sir." The Healer said being respectful to the vigilante who saved this girls life. "But from our scans this girl has been through trying times." The Healer said to which Wiccan agreed here.

"Yeah something or someone really wanted her dead." Wiccan said assuming she was attacked.

"Sir… some of those injuries we detected are months old almost a year old for some." He said making Wiccan go wide eyed in shock to this. "The girl was beaten, starved, and abused on a regular basis, and to make matters worse our scans showed that the abuse wasn't just physical but sexual as well." The Healer said to which Wiccan was wide eyed to this.

"W-what?" Wiccan asked in shock to what he heard.

"This girl was clearly raped repeatedly and she was carrying a sharp implement no doubt used to harm her attacker and escape as fast as she could." The Healer explained to which Wiccan gained a dark look in response here.

"Have you contacted the DMLE?" Wiccan asked as it was clear he wanted something done about this as soon as possible.

"Of course it's part of our protocol." He said to which Wiccan was thankful.

"Then I need to visit Madam Bones then." Wiccan said as he wanted to get some justice done for Tiffany.

"Pardon?" The Healer asked as Wiccan then glared at him.

"Whoever did this… they are going to pay dearly for it." Wiccan warned showing he was on the warpath now.

"If you intend to see her then I suggest bring her this." The Healer said taking Tiffany's physical report to be delivered to the DMLE. Wiccan looked upon it before nodding and opening a portal once more. Once he did so he stepped through as the Healer looked sternly to Wiccan. He had no idea who this hero was but he did know one thing, this world needs more heroes it needs more people willing to fight for what's right.

(Scene Break Madam Bones Office)

Amelia was signing off on a few paperwork now that her niece was back at Hogwarts. She was calm oddly so as she did her work. She knew something was happening and as much as Fudge denied it she knew the evidence pointed to Death Eaters. The Avengers were countering this more than her Aurors could. Right now her department was forced to keep its hands tied with recent things and as much as she wished it so she could do very little right now.

Her hope was that one if not all the Avengers showed up to offer aid. Of course she may have to thank Merlin because she saw a wind blow her parchment a tad before a figure appeared before her. "Madam Bones I presume?" The figure asked looking at Amelia Bones.

"Yes." Amelia said as she saw the figure before her. "You're the Avenger Wiccan correct?" Amelia asked as she looked upon Wiccan.

"Yes." Wiccan responded but before saying anything else he slammed medical report onto Amelia's desk. "That is report on a young girl's rape." Wiccan said as he let Amelia open the file. "What you may find may anger you to no end." Wiccan said as he looked to Amelia as she read over the papers in question.

As she read through it Amelia saw Wiccan was correct as to what was happening. "I came across her during my patrol and brought her to St. Mugos she was frantic and distraught I managed to get her to calm down but the damage was done before I even found her." Wiccan said as Amelia saw how his stature changed here. He was angry and her Auror senses told her it was taking Wiccan everything he had to come here instead of going after the monsters responsible for what had happened to this poor young girl. "I want you or to interview her tomorrow if possible, right now after that Kangaroo court I don't trust some in your department." Wiccan said as it sounded more like a command.

"Why me specifically?" Amelia asked as she looked to the magical super hero.

"Because your words may hold more sway for her." Wiccan said to which Amelia thought it over. Of course having Wiccan on her side after this happens would put Amelia in a good spot among the ministry and the Wizargamot.

"I'll be there as soon as tomorrow." Amelia said as Wiccan nodded knowing he needed to be in two places at once.

"Don't worry master." Death whispered ever silently to Wiccan. "I can handle it." Death said as she smiled to her beloved master here.

"I'll get everything I need for tomorrow and I'll have my best and most trusted Aurors on guard…" Amelia trailed off looking to where Wiccan was and saw he was gone. "Please don't make that a habit." Amelia said to herself hoping that trick was only a one-time gag for her.

(Scene Break the next day)

Wiccan reappeared at St. Mugos the next day in time for Amelia to arrive. Death had use her power to create a double to stand in for Harry at Hogwarts. The double would vanish once he came in contact with Harry and Death would be controlling the double throughout the day. Thus Wiccan and Harry both had a secured alibi for what was happening.

Wiccan waited outside as Amelia talk to Tiffany as calmly as she can. Pausing to give Tiffany time to gather herself offering, her water to help calm down, and even comforting her when it came down to it. Needless to say what Amelia learned made her want to do exactly what Wiccan had wanted to do only much worse. As Wiccan waited he saw Amelia come out of the room to which she had a cold fury in her looks.

"We need to talk." Amelia said to which Wiccan knew they needed a private room for this sort of discussion.

(Later in a Private Room)

After erecting powerful silencing charms Amelia let loose on the matter. "Tiffany is one of girls at a place called Solum Orphanage." Amelia said as she kept her composure here. "Apparently what the public was informed of on it was a load of hogwash if what Tiffany said is true." Amelia said as she needed a calming drought right now. "But what I heard from her it's nothing more than a glorified sex slave house." Amelia said as Wiccan paid close attention.

"What was she doing in such a place?" Wiccan asked as he wanted answers to this mystery here.

"Apparently her mother gave her up there due to her magic. But the way Tiffany described the event suggested something more, her eyes were glassed over almost like they weren't themselves the way Tiffany had described it was the telltale signs of an Imperious Curse." Amelia spoke trying to keep her composure on the matter. "The place she was taken to had many girls in similar situation all frantic and in hysterics during the ordeal and from what tiffany told me she and other girls were adopted just to be used as pleasure pets for the purebloods who 'took them in,' some were given to brothels and they were the lucky ones." Amelia said as it was clear Tiffany had seen a lot of horrors.

"With her testimony it should be worth an investigation then." Wiccan said as he looked to the DMLE Head here.

Any sign of amusement left the head of the DMLE's face. She sighed heavily. "There are complications to that matter. This Solum Orphanage has been used in the past. About four hundred years ago, around the time of the witch hunts and after a harsh outbreak of dragon pox, this orphanage was used as the staging area to take all the muggle-born girls. Once gathered, the families in most need of their service would be selected to take them. It's supposed to be a very honorable thing." Amelia explained but it was clear Wiccan had better wordings here.

"I think you mean," Wiccan began coldly while glaring at Amelia, "Is that the girls taken from their imperio-ed families would be sold to the highest bidder. The girl would be turned into a brood-mare for the family that bought them. Then after producing an heir for the family, she's be either be killed, obliviated and cast out into the world, or sold to another sterile pure-blood family to be brood-mare again, or turned into a sex slave." Wiccan said as he glared at the witch behind before him. "Did I leave anything out?" He asked showing he was not playing games as he released some of his powers as the Master of Death which was a cold air as if death had entered the room now.

"Uh, according to what history tells us, the muggle-born girls were given freely to the pure-blood families. That's another thing to tack on to the charges against the orphanage." Amelia said as she wanted to nail these bastards as soon as possible.

"Was there anything else Tiffany told you?" Wiccan asked to which Amelia nodded to him.

"Yes I believe they had made use of a binding contract to keep the girls from telling of these things, Tiffany must have figured it out and took out the one who held her contract." Amelia said as the sharp implement had blood on it from what the healers had noted from it. "If that is the case this makes things a lot more difficult even more so since Tiffany is a mundane born child." Amelia said as she looked to Wiccan.

"What if… she became the ward of an influential family one that would demand it to be investigated?" Wiccan asked throwing his hat to the bowl.

"If that is the case then resources would have to be used on this. Do you have someone in mind?" Amelia asked to which Wiccan may have a few ideas while looking into a mirror. One thing is for certain Harry and Wiccan will do everything in their power to ensure that justice is served and these girls are all saved from their suffering. After all if Harry fails then Wiccan will just have to avenge all of them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know not what you were all hoping for but trust me when I say the next chapter will hopefully conclude this here. Now then the premise of the Solum Orphanage was not my idea it belongs to the author of Strange Potter called ordinaryguy2 pay proper respect to the guy who made this in the first place. Now then leave me a review and as always ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 9 Politics

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Well a new chapter finally let's begin shall we? Oh and before I forget most of this chapter was thanks to ordinaryguy2 who gave me permission to use his stuff on the Solum Orphanage he had in his own fanfic Stranger Potter a crossover between Harry Potter and Stranger Things. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this fic and leave me a review once you're done reading this chapter.

(Start Head of DMLE Office Amelia)

Amelia Bones was not a happy woman far from it. Upon the advice provided to Wiccan the raid went without any trouble. Her Auror performed a search of the entire premise and if not for Moody being there at the time she feared these people would get away with it. It was thanks to him and Wiccan's actions that these people were caught red handed. This in turn put a lot of Purebloods into a dire situation now that they were caught with their slave trade ring going about.

What made it worse was she had to go as far as to ask Moody to comeback from retirement when she had the forethought to investigate her own Aurors. Needless to say many of them got sacked or arrested for what she had discovered. What made it better was they now have evidence against Umbridge who was currently at Hogwarts as they speak. Portray this just right and it will be as if Umbridge was scouting out for her latest 'stock,' seeing as she was one of the corrupted who headed this horror show. She honestly wanted to find Wiccan and shake his hand for bringing this to her attention. Sorcerer Supreme though not officially given she was starting to think he may earn it soon enough.

In this hefty game of Politics staying one move ahead of your foes was key. Thus she had the Prophet silence of giving out this information until it's been properly investigated keeping them updated as time goes. She didn't want to give the toad a chance to make a break for it or cover her rear in some way. Still this was turning out to be a major victory against the purebloods. Amelia Bones snatched the newest parchment out of the air before it even landed on her desk.

Her aurors, those she had checked for loyalty oaths, had been running all over to recover the girls taken by the Solum Orphanage. With the list of girls having been purchased found in Umbridge's office on the sight, finding most of the girls had been as simple as going to the home of the one who had bought her. Unfortunately, some of the girls had not been at the main home of the one who paid for them, but instead, at a different location. So far over eighty-nine of the girls had been brought back.

Fifty-three of the muggle-born girls had been from Hogwarts. Seventy-eight of the muggle-borns had been at some of the smaller schools spread around Great Britain. How the people behind this agenda thought they could get away with this is beyond her. Even with the corruption in the Wizengamot, that many muggle-borns suddenly removed from their parents, and then sold off to pure-bloods… Heads were going to roll!

She quickly learned that some of the girls were signed off with magical contracts to keep them from talking about their horrible treatment. This in turn caused Amelia to bring in an expert on this when they found the parchment. The expert was still going over it to not only break it but add it to the evidence. Anyhow Amelia proceeded to read the newly arrived parchment and saw it was another report.

Tears threatened her eyes as her read the lasted report that came to her from Auror Toadstool. She and her partner, Auror Burton, had rescued Tina Loft, a fifteen-year-old muggle-born who attended school at Highlands of Upper England School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Karlpott, the man who 'adopted' Tiffany had placed her in his brothel with plans to sell her virginity to the highest bidder at the end of the week. The man had already sent out an advertisement to his richer clients. Tina was actually the one who had helped Tiffany escape these savages but not without costs to both of them. She only wished Tiffany and Tian had both managed to escape before Tiffany had—

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, burst into the room, Amelia's secretary crying out in alarm. "Amelia! What has been going on? What is all this nonsense about the Solum Orphanage?" Fudge asked causing Amelia to try to hold back her rage. Fudge was the last person she wanted to see right now seeing she was still gathering evidence that may very well see the fool get arrested.

The glare she gave him struck cold and he actually took a step back. "One hundred and thirty-one witches from muggle families were all dropped off at the so-called orphanage within three weeks of each other. Their parents all turned them over siting that they were unable to coexist with a magical child." Amelia explained to the Minister of Magic as she wanted to ring his neck the muggle way.

"That-that is a sad thing. Fortunately, the Solum-" Fudge began only for Amelia to cut him off.

"You don't think that it was strange that so many muggle parents would sign over their children like that?" She asked being careful not to bring up Wiccan or the Avengers.

"I never could understand muggles," he chuckled at this only for Amelia not to lose her glare.

"And you don't find it strange that only witches were given to the orphanage?" Amelia asked causing Fudge to be caught off guard by this.

"Pardon?" Fudge asked shocked at what he heard.

"One hundred and thirty-one daughters were suddenly brought forward, but none of the families signed away the rights of their sons? There have been several families that have both witches and wizards for children, and yet they only gave up their daughters." Amelia said as that did strike Fudge as odd.

"Wh-what are you getting at, Amelia?" Fudge asked getting worried for what he may hear next.

"These families had the imperio curse placed on them, Cornelius." Amelia said plainly with not sugarcoating what so ever.

"That's a huge allegation," Fudge said, sternly while looking to Amelia. "I hope you can back it up." HE said knowing this was a huge one if it was true.

"I have the testimony of at least one of the witches that had been taken to the Solum Orphanage. She managed to escape before a binding contract could be placed on her to keep her from revealing all of what was going on." Amelia said as Fudge looked worried now.

Fudge cringed inside. "One testimony is not enough." He began only to be cut off by Amelia.

"I also have a record of sales of these girls. Some of which had been recorded as being available a week or more before their parents brought them to the orphanage." Amelia said showing the mentioned evidence.

He wanted to say that it was circumstantial, but knew better than to argue that right then. "Where did you get such a record?" Fudge asked as he looked even more worried now.

"They were at the sight where one Ms. Dolores Umbridge had an office my Aurors scanned all the documents there and confirmed it was hers." Amelia said making Fudge go wide eyed in horror to this.

Fudge cringed as his anxiety increased. He decided to switch tactics. "As I understand it, the way it was presented to me, the Solum Orphanage was supposed to be implementing a way for muggle-born girls that no longer have families to become part of a wizarding family." He smiled graciously, thinking he had chosen his words well.

The look he received told him he had been mistaken. "Due to the questionability of how this was done," she began giving the Minister a glare. "I've had my aurors investigate the living conditions of the girls that had been taken and retrieve them if they were in any way being neglected or abused." Amelia added knowing full well Fudge was trying to dig himself out of this situation.

"Hmm, I suppose that is understandable. But having just moved into a new household, there are bound to be a few issues adapting," he said, hoping he was leading the conversation to more friendly waters.

"Of the one hundred and two homes examined so far, only eighty-three were there. Those eighty-three were all removed. Most have been subjected to hexes and curses. Several were beaten. Sometimes even by the children in the household." Amelia explained and the way she said it suggested that the missing 19 girls were either sold again or disposed of.

"I'm sure it-it couldn't have been all that bad," Fudge said, sweat breaking out on his brow. "I hear some families have some difficulties accepting new members. I'm sure that these girls will… will adapt and bring fresh blood to the pureblood families." Fudge said hoping to dig himself out somehow.

"How will that be possible when several of these young girls have had the sterility curse placed on them after entering these new homes?" Amelia asked as she glared at Fudge who was either truly a moron or a moron by choice to hide from the truth.

"Sterility?" Cornelius blanched. "I…" He said unaware of such things going on.

"Even though these young ladies have only been in these homes less than twenty-four hours, not only have they been abused, but several have been raped." Amelia said as Fudge took out his handkerchief and wiped his brow. "But let's look at how this affects you," Madam Bones said as she took out the recent file of the girl rescued by Wiccan.

Cornelius gripped his hat tightly, wondering if he was going to have to use the portkey placed on it. Then he wondered if the portkey would even allow him out of Amelia's office. Amelia then took out the first file one involving Tiffany Crofton whom was the first rescued by Wiccan. "This concerns Tiffany Crofton. A fifteen-year-old girl from one of the smaller schools up north. Like many others, her mother brought her to the so-called 'orphanage' and requested that they take her and that she be obliviated so she would not know of the wizarding world, just like all the other parents did. Tiffany had been purchased by Hasting Moorwaters. I believe you know Moorwaters, minister." Amelia said as she glared at Cornelius.

Cornelius grimaced. Moorwaters had been in his house and year at Hogwarts until Fifth Year, when Moorwaters didn't come back. Cornelius and his housemates had speculated on what happened to him, but were relieved not to have to put up with him anymore. Later they would learn that the Moorwaters family had started up several brothels, both in the muggle and Wizarding world.

"Moorwaters took six girls from Solum. Five were virgins and placed in one of his brothels. The other girl, Abigale Banks, was taken to his home where she was repeatedly raped. The other five girls were locked in rooms. Photos were taken and advertisements made to sell their virginity to customers at the brothel in a weeks' time." Amelia said as she then looked to, Fudge who was now biting the brim of his hat. This was nothing like what he had been told.

"Despite the forced contracts that Solum had used to force the girls to be compliant, Tiffany Crofton was able to fight off a rapist who broke into her room. Owen Stile is a repeat offender that always seems to get off of whatever we have busted him for because of people he knows. But, when Tiffany managed to hurt him with a corkscrew, he retaliated hard. It was a miracle she survived as long as she did when she escaped when the one you call a 'vigilante,' Wiccan found her and brought her to St. Mugos where he demanded I be contacted directly starting this whole thing." Amelia said making Fudge go wide eyed as Wiccan was one of the Avengers and saved a girl's life.

"When he couldn't get Crofton Owen targeted the other girls at the brothel and attacked them, my Aurors had to do had to do a blood heredity test to identify her since she was unconscious while I already had one done with Tiffany." Amelia said as she already started the domino effect with Fudge. "That-that's terrible," Cornelius managed to say.

Amelia let her glare ease as she let out a sigh. "This is where is affects you, Cornelius." Amelia said knowing this was going to be a cruel hard truth but the Minister needed to hear it. Fudge prepared himself to say the phrase to set off the portkey and make an escape.

"Tiffany was not muggle-born." Amelia said as she looked to Fudge.

"What?" He managed to say, lowering his hat not expecting those words from her.

Amelia sighed heavily again. "The heredity test revealed who her father was." Amelia said to which she had also investigated the man.

"'Was'?" Fudge asked as he looked to her.

"Tiffany's father died when her mother was four months pregnant with her." Amelia said as she knew Fudge may be an idiot but if there was one thing he loved more than accepting brides and his lovely wife was his family and their safety.

"And how does this affect me?" Fudge asked and thus Amelia dropped the bomb on Fudge.

"Her father was Cassius Fudge, your brother." Amelia informed him and thus she saw the expected response from her.

Fudge dropped his hat. "Cassius?" he whispered shocked to hear that his brother had a child and she was a victim to all of this.

While Cornelius had been a politician, Cassius had been one of the fiercest aurors in the department. He was considered a superstar, even when he died saving the small wizarding town of Duck's Row from an attack by an overwhelming number of Death Eaters. The remaining townspeople renamed the town to Cassius' Corner in his honor. It had been due to a large part of Cassius' feats that Cornelius was able to become Minister of Magic and Cornelius knew it.

"Cassius had-had a daughter?" he managed to say in shock trying to wrap his mind around it. "I-I-I never knew." He said as he didn't know how to respond to it.

Amelia hated feeling sorry for Fudge. She knew a large part of this mess was because of him, even if she doubted she could ever prove it. "From the information we were able to gather, Cassius met Tiffany's mother after saving her from an attack by her family, the Notts." Amelia said after performing a deep investigation on the matter.

"An attack? Why?" Was all Fudge could ask in this situation.

"Penelope Nott was a squib. And the Notts are one of those families that do not take well to squibs being produced in their family line. She was little better than a house-elf to them. When she escaped, her family chased her down. Cassius arrived on the scene and rescued her." Amelia said which Cornelius knew was just his brother's style.

Cornelius managed a chuckle. "That was Cassius' style. Always the hero." He said thinking to the Avengers possibly being related to Cassius somehow.

Amelia, having known Cassius, nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Cassius rescued her, and when he realized she had nowhere to go or even a means to support herself, he helped set her up. The Notts were not happy about their squib being taken from them, and tried to take her back of a couple occasions. This led to Cassius moving Penelope into the muggle world where her family could not find her. Somewhere in that time, Cassius and Penelope fell in love." Amelia said as Fudge then got a grin on his face at this.

"Oh, our father would have loved that! Cassius in love with a squib!" Fudge chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Which is why they didn't get married, though they were planning to." Amelia said and thus Cornelius began to put the pieces together.

Cornelius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I remember one of the last things he told me was that he had something special he wanted to tell me, but that he wanted to keep it secret for a little while longer." He gave a slight shake of his head. "I guess I finally know what he was going to tell me now." He said as he realized he allowed his niece to suffer like this.

Amelia had brought out a bottle of fire-whiskey from somewhere and poured him a small cup full. The minister quickly downed the drink. The burning in his throat and the small burst of flames from his mouth cleared his mind some.

"What would you have me do?" he finally asked as he knew well enough his career was over but at the very least for the sake of his niece and his brother he had to fi this.

Amelia gave a half-chuckle. "That would be a long list, minister. But first, you need to help Tiffany. She has lost her mother since Penelope's memory was wiped, and she has never known her father, and the ministry has basically allowed the Solum Orphanage to sell her to a brothel. She had been badly beaten and lost an eye. She-" Amelia said before she got to a particular file on Owen.

"She lost her eye!" Fudge roared as Amelia expected as much from him.

"Owen Stile is a right brutal bastard. And no doubt he has already made a call out to friends to get him freed." Amelia said as Fudge then began like a dragon.

"You are not letting him out!" the man shouted as he looked to the head of the DMLE.

"I do not plan to," she said looking to Fudge. "I am just letting you know the situation. As for Tiffany, St. Mungo's will be contacting any relatives they can find to take her in. Her only relatives are you and the Notts." Amelia said and thus Fudge went into action.

"She is not going to the Notts!" Fudge shouted, surprising himself. He'd have to talk to his wife; but she could be very caring when she wants to be.

"Good, this girl, like all the others, has had enough trauma; none of them need any more." Amelia said as she then slipped a photo over to the minister.

Steeling himself, the minister took it expecting to see his injured niece in a hospital bed. Instead it was of a bright, happy teenage girl waving at the camera. Cornelius' heart about broke. "She looks like Corona," he said in nearly a whisper as a memory of the past came to him. Corona Fudge had been the little sister in the family, and died unexpectedly from dragon pox. After her death, the Fudge family were barely willing to stand each other. "Her hair is somewhat darker, but the likeness…" He had to wipe away several more tears.

"Minister, we have done several more heredity tests on the girls we recovered." She paused. "Some appear to be of old squib lines returning to magic, some are just brand new magical lines, but a few… I believe are the product of muggle women being raped and then obliviated." Amelia said as she looked to the Minister.

Cornelius never regretted being the minister of magic more than he did that day. "Amelia, I ask you, what do you want me to do?" Fudge asked as he looked to the head of the DMLE.

"Fudge as much as I hate to admit it with recent budget cuts by you I'm limited with what else I can do. But you and I know of one group whose willing to take the stand against this corruption and villainy." Amelia said as Fudge knew what Amelia was talking about.

"The Avengers." Fudge said and thus Amelia nodded to the soon to be ex-Minister. "Damn them all!" shouted Cornelius Fudge as he wanted to scream and retaliate somehow. "What the hell were they thinking?" He demanded as he was out for blood and not even Voldemort would stop him.

Amelia Bones gave a wry grin as he poured him a small helping of fire-whiskey. "It wasn't their heads they were thinking with." She said as Fudge quickly slammed down the drink, and belched up a small amount of flame. A part of him wanted to ask for more fire-whiskey, but knew that Amelia would decline him. And he knew she was right. He needed to be sober to deal with this. Damn it.

He had a newly discovered niece. Tiffany Crofton. An unusual name, but still she was the child of his dead brother. But because she was thought to be a muggle-born, she had been included in the roundup of muggle-born girls to the Solum Orphanage. And after escaping from there, she had been brutally assaulted. Not so much sexually, but brutally beaten because she had not submitted sexually. It all made Cornelius feel sick and at the same time grateful to Wiccan.

And to make matters even more confusing, the Aurors that were bringing all the muggle-born girls back had several horror stories. Genealogy tests were now being given to the muggle-born witches. Eleven of those young witches were proven to be descended from squibs that came from magical families thought extinct. Twenty-nine of the girls were shown to be related to existing magical families, eighteen of whom were locked up in Azkaban or died while serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the eleven other girls had pure-blood fathers who had all pleaded to have been under the Imperius curse while serving as Death Eaters. Lucius was the father of two of them.

Cornelius knew that his career as Minister of Magic was all but over… but he could at least do some good. Therefore, he turned to the only one he trusted enough to answer him honestly. "What do you want me to do?" He humbly asked Amelia who was shocked to hear him ask her such things.

"I want you to support me in recovering all of those girls. I want everyone affiliated with that Solum Orphanage arrested. I want to be allowed to give veritaserum to everyone who 'adopted' one of those poor girls. And I want protection for every one of those girls, especially those that we have found to now have families that are most likely Death Eaters. Some of those girls will have newfound relatives wanting to sink their claws into these girls just as the Notts would want to get ahold of Tiffany." Amelia said as she knew she was driving the knife in further by bringing up the fact that Cornelius' newly discovered niece was also the daughter of a Nott squib. Cornelius was already devastated by what had happened to the poor girl that he was not about to let the cruel Nott family get their hands on her.

Cornelius drew in a ragged breath. "The girls must definitely all be retrieved and given every aid to recover. They most definitely will not be going to any abusive households. If fact, if at all possible, these girls should be reunited with their parents. If their parents have been truly imperio-ed so these girls could be treated like chattel, then the ministry needs to make it right. I know the parents had been mind-wiped of their child's history, but perhaps the Unspeakables know of some why to undo that. Or even if that can't work… maybe just explain to the parents what has happened, and see if they will take their child back." He looked helplessly over to Amelia, the picture of his niece still in his hand. "I don't know what to do Amelia. I really do want to make it right… I just don't know." Fudge said surprising Amelia once more.

Amelia never thought she would ever see the Minister ever behaving like a human being. "Those are good ideas. And they deal with the symptoms. I need to go after the cause of problem. I need to go after those who did this. And I need veritaserum to prove it." Amelia said as she could use that or she could use the Avenger to intimidate the criminal aspect.

Fudge sighed and sunk further into his chair. "Even if I gave you permission, the Wizengamot would not let it be admissible to prosecution." Fudge said as he knew the purebloods would not take kindly to this.

Amelia did not let up. "Veritaserum may not be used on a pure-blood in matters of prosecution, but it may be usefully in finding the remaining girls." Amelia said and thus Fudge saw the line of thought.

Fudge's eyes widened in understanding. "Yes, yes, you must use it for that! I didn't think of that!" Fudge called out as he looked to Amelia.

"And there is one last thing we need." Amelia said and Fudge knew exactly who and what it was.

"The Avengers correct?" Fudge asked to which Amelia sighed to him.

"They became a catalyst for strange times." Amelia said as she then took out a file she had the Goblins gather for her and showed it to Fudge. The file had pictures each showing different parts of the world. A Wizarding Photo catching a man… no a demon with a skull of fire riding down the road. This was taken in New Mexico from the file. Next was in New York with a group of four fighting a man in a metal mask with a green hood. One of them was a woman, another was an orange stone golem and heaven one of them was literally on fire. Following it up was the picture of Spider-Woman in London swinging between buildings on web lines. Finally was a group of younglings in matching uniforms with one of them firing a red beam of destruction from his eyes and a woman levitating off the ground and moving things with nothing but her mind.

"Many of these sorts have been in less public locations so we have yet heard of them." Amelia said as she looked to Fudge. "The Muggles had discovered something called the 'X-Gene,' which causes these mutations from this group here providing them extraordinary abilities and some of the girls had shown signs of these abilities activating due to the stress of their situation." Amelia explained as she looked to, Fudge who figured it out.

"Stress and Duress caused these powers to activate." Fudge said realizing those girls will be hated for those powers that would never have activated if they weren't in the situation that had need of those powers.

Fudge sighed and slumped in his chair despite the news, letting his bowler hat fall to the floor. "This is all going to get me kicked out of the Ministry. I'll have to resign. I might even have to go to Azkaban for my part in some of this, despite me not knowing the worst parts of everything." He moved his glass over for another shot of fire-whiskey but Amelia denied him.

"We need you sober, Cornelius," Amelia stated as that was fact. "And while I do believe you had a hand in some of this, I also believe you were ignorant of the 'worst parts', as you claim. You will most likely lose your position as Minister of Magic." She paused at the deep sigh from the weary man. "However, I do think we can keep you out of Azkaban, and maybe even turn a positive light on you at the end of all this.

Dull eyes looked up at her. "How?" he asked apathetically, as if he were already resigned to his fate.

"Well, your testimony will help a lot, but I think a few concessions on your part will do the rest." Amelia said as she looked to Fudge. "For starters you need to end your smear campaign and investigate what happened at the scene of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Amelia said as Fudge nodded to her. "Furthermore we will need these Avengers on our side if what Mr. Potter and Dumbledore said about You-Know-Who is true." Amelia said as she looked to the Avengers. "Considering we have Pettigrew awaiting trial in our cells is just icing on the cake." Amelia said as Fudge understood as much here.

"You have my full support but… I do have one request." Fudge said as he looked to Amelia who decided to hear him out. "I wish for you to run as the next Minister I'll provide as much support as I can in that regard but right now you're the best and quite frankly only possible choice to get things done and get them done right." Fudge said as Amelia had no intentions of becoming Minister but these trying times demanded otherwise from the woman.

"Then you will agree to 'Assemble,' the Avengers." Amelia said as Fudge nodded to her. "Then we are in agreement." Amelia said as she now had to work on running for Minister of Magic and performing arrests of the Purebloods who control their world's echelons.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Great Hall)

Lunch had begun as normal as the Avengers were given their own meals to join in with the students. James had trouble figuring out if Snape was Morgan's favorite teacher or not and that's not adding in the Arthimancy teacher as well. All in all Morgan valued brains so had no trouble with such things. Harry was glaring at Umbridge as he knew she was responsible for the incident involving that Orphanage and was waiting for her to receive justice long deserved.

He knew it had to be today and thus Harry was all smiles when it finally happened. Azari picked up on it with his enhanced hearing and thus this would go to add smiles to many students when it happened. Almost half way through lunch, the moment Harry had been waiting for finally happened. In through the doors of the Great Hall strode a stern looking wizard in an Auror uniform that walked straight up to the faculty table. Clearly Umbridge did not know yet but Fudge had washed his hands of her and any of his supporters in the British Ministry. Especially after learning of what happened to his niece who was getting much needed medical attention along with the other girls.

"Delores Umbridge you are being placed under arrest for suspected involvement with the Solum Orphanage case." The Auror said as he looked upon Umbridge.

"The, what now?" Umbridge asked shocked to hear this.

"You have the right to remain silence madam Umbridge." The Auror said as he began to get ready to cuff the Witch as everyone watched.

"You can't do this the Minister will hear of this and you will be sacked for it!" She yelled only for the Auror to chuckle in response to this.

"On the contrary Madam Umbridge it was Fudge who ordered your arrest to begin with." The Auror said making Umbridge go wide eyed in shock. In turn in a panic she tried to stun a few of them and escape but it was thanks to the quick actions of the Aurors that she didn't get far. Once she as cuffed and being taken away the entire student body in the Great Hall cheered when they saw the toad being taken away to spend a long time in Azkaban for her crimes.

"Well that was enjoyable." Marcia said as she was actually getting annoyed with Umbridge lately.

(Scene Break the Avengers Outpost)

"Blimey." Ron gasped when Harry finally told him what he discovered as Wiccan that evening.

"How can they condone such actions?!" Hermione growled as she wanted to put on her suit and give those monsters a piece of her mind.

"I say we hunt these heathens down and introduce them to my blade!" Torunn added but was stopped by James.

"As much as I'd want to do that Torunn Harry got the ball running let's leave it to the courts to settle this matter." James said as he looked to the group as it was clear even Morgan wanted to go out and deal with those bastards on her own.

"Right now a lot of things are happening so we need to make sure all goes smoothly so the villains in all of this would be put away for a long time." Azari said as he may not like it but law and order must be upheld and in the end all criminals and law breakers get what's coming to them in time. After all what comes around goes around.

"Still this all seems too easy to me." Morgan said as she went back to working on her latest armor. "We got the bad guys and everything but it's almost never this easy and when it is it's a prelude to something big." Morgan said from experience as Pym had to agree with the genius.

"As much as I hate to say it your right." Ron agreed as he knew Morgan loved making his life miserable. But Ron was willing to admit Morgan was right about this having personal experience with the concept of it.

"For now let's keep our ears open for any news never know when it may pop up." James said as he looked to the Avengers. He knew something would happen as it seems they are slowly getting more involved into this world then they wanted. Hermione had often commented during the summer at Grimmauld Place that James had this saving people thing much like Harry did which was probably why they got along so well. Still now that Morgan made herself known against the Mandarin it was clear their stay may be longer then intended at least until these people can handle things without them.

As James looked to his shield on the table he put a hand on it wondering what his father, the real Captain America, would do in this sort of situation here.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

A young man was seen putting on some gear as he was wearing a violent outfit of sorts. He was clearly muscled as his entire outfit was regal in origin. As he put the outfit on a belt nearby showed he had guns and a sword for an intended goal. He then put the gear on before he went over to a violet mask and put it on as it came with a crown of sorts attached to the baklava.

Once it was on he walked over to a shrine of sorts and lit a small candle for it and performed a prayer to it as it had the image of a young woman on it. "Forgive me mien sister but I must do horrible deeds in your name." The man said in a German accent as he kneeled to the shrine. "God would frown upon mien actions but what I am about to do to them I do it to exact justice for taking you from this world." The man said as he then glared at the image on the wall which was that of the Death Eaters. "I ask you sister to forgive your foolish brother for the violence he is about to commit." He said before going to the Death Eater symbol showing a shelf with the mask of the Death Eaters on it. He then took his gun and shot it off the shelf before holstering it. The mask rolled on the ground as it now had a bullet hole through the head.

As he walked he put a ring on that had the symbol of a skull with tentacles where the jaw should be. "Now Baron Von Zemo shall exact vengeance upon those miserable animals." Zemo said as he walked out of the room but with one last word to say. "Hail Hydra." He said before he took his leave to begin his vengeance against the Wizarding World itself.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I got rid of Umbridge early and this should put the story in a new direction I hope to employ. Anyway the main thing about this is that I want to focus more on the super hero aspect and the world of Harry Potter becoming a whole new Marvel Universe. Now then I hope you guys are interested because if you are you better review before you leave now as always folk's ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 10 Baron Von Zemo of Hydra

Avenging a New World

ESKK: A new chapter let's begin

(Start Ministry of Magic)

The day had eventually came for Sirius Black's Trial followed by Peter's trial and after that Fudge announcement of what he had discovered. As of right now Amelia had the ear of Fudge as he wanted to personally thank the Avengers for all that they had done but also apologize for all his slander. Once this was over he and his wife had a young niece to take care of until they can locate her mother. Fudge had spoken with his wife after the revelations and she was rightfully upset with him of course for his part in all of this as well as his failings as Minister. Forgiveness may be hard for him to acquire from her but she was touched and proud to see him trying to make amends for his actions and inactions.

She had taken to her young niece splendidly but rightfully giving her space so to help her adjust and heal from her ordeal. The girl needed to wear an eye patch for her lost eye and the Mrs. Fudge had been trying to help her adjust even going as far as to say it made her look beautiful. As far as the Fudges were concerned though their niece was a beautiful young girl ready to blossom into the flower they knew she was. The eye patch made her look not like a pirate but as a wise woman in their eyes. Fudge would be stepping down from the position of Minister and had been using his remaining connections to ensure that Amelia gets elected to replace him.

She would in turn oversee the trials for those captured from this Solum Orphanage horror show and in turn ensure they are properly dealt with by the law. Fudge had never felt more sickened with himself till Amelia showed him those reports and by then he wanted to get as far away as possible to hopefully forget the suffering he took part in. Harry would possibly be asked to come in as a witness role but until then it was simply the waiting game. Fudge had begun packing his belongings in what will soon be his former office as with Amelia's help he had a few final acts in hopes of making things right.

(Meanwhile with Baron Zemo)

Zemo glared at the Ministry of Magic with contempt. These magic users have become part of the chaos that was consuming the world at large. Hydra was once a Nazi subgroup until the Red Skull came about and took over. Zemo knew this as he was born into Hydra like his sister but unlike their parents the two weren't old enough to learn of Hydra and by the time they did learn their parents were already dead and his sister was off to Wizarding School. Zemo had let it be until the last war had all but stolen his sister from him and Zemo had all but demanded justice for her death. The result of it was Zemo not getting proper justice as the ones responsible got off with a slap on the wrist instead.

He let it be as many of them were sent to prison but he had saw the signs of another war starting. It was then he learned those animals still roamed and in turn he began his plans. Hydra had become an organization bend on world domination to 'control the chaos,' that consumes the planet. He may not have magic but sneaking in was easy once you knew what to do. Keeping his sisters old potion books he created the Polyjuice potion and impersonated a Ministry employee to get inside. He of course disposed of the body after getting what he needed from him. His plan was simple eliminate those directly part of the previous wizarding war and in turn start tearing down this society from the inside of it. He didn't care who got hurt so long as the Death Eaters were dead and this society is changed into a better more stable one.

As he entered the Ministry he began to get to work by discretely placing explosives where they needed to go. He couldn't risk them being seen so he placed them in spots no one would find them from there he would start rounding up certain Ministry members and start executing them one by one. He was lucky Hydra had agents inside the Ministry whom Zemo would activate to help him with his goal in here. As Zemo snuck around he made sure to note every exit that needed to be blocked or could be used later. He smiled and nodded to certain people while making sure those with a Hydra mark of some sort saw his ring to know he was here on Hydra business. Unaware to him it was clear that a lot of things were about to change but he was about to meet someone who would be something of an advisory here.

(Scene Break at the Wizengamot)

A Message was sent out via the Prophet for Sirius Black asking him to appear before the Ministry when new evidence on his case appeared. The kiss on sight order was rescinded and was given an exact date when to show up with fear that certain parties within the ministry may try to stop his trial before it could happen. So when Sirius did in fact show up Amelia and some of her trusted Aurors showed up to help escort him over to his trial. The chains of course were a formality as far as Amelia was concerned and from Sirius looks he knew it.

As they had entered the interrogation room the Wizengamot had gathered some of them having reeled back from the recent discoveries as of late. "Are you ready, Weasley?" Fudge called over to Percy a few rows down where he had a quill and a large roll of parchment in front of him. "Trial and conviction on the twenty-third of September into crimes committed against the International Statute of Secrecy by Peter Farris Pettigrew of no known address." Fudge announced as he looked to those around him.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Overseer: Madam August Longbottom regent of the house of Longbottom." Fudge said as it was a small number he admit but with the number of arrests happening these were all that could be spared right now.

Fudge in turn began to read the parchment handed to him as he glared down upon Peter. "We are brought to this court today under the laws of the Wizengamot for the capture of an evasive and treacherous wizard who has been affiliated with You-Know-Who dating back to at a minimum of thirteen years ago. You, Peter Pettigrew, are charged with several crimes against humanity, not just wizardkind or Muggle, and have broken several degrees of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute. This court is now in session." He announced as he looked down upon the Rat with Sirius nearby.

Madam Bones shuffled another parchment roll in front of her and spoke out. "You are Peter Farris Pettigrew, am I correct?" Amelia asked as she glared down upon the rat.

"Yes," said Pettigrew with a terribly hoarse voice.

"Can you tell us what your affiliation with the Dark Lord is, dating all the way back to 1981?" Amelia asked as she wanted these answers for the sake of Sirius.

"Th-there is no connection between me and the Dark Lord," Pettigrew garbled, the blatant lie ringing throughout the colosseum.

"But during your many attempts to end your life before this court was in motion, there have been several bodily examinations to clear you of anything that could be deemed dangerous to cause you fatal harm, and upon the examinations, we uncovered the Dark Mark imprinted on your left forearm." Amelia said as she glared down upon Peter. Fudge agreed to let her do most of the talking as she had given him a preset list of question he could ask should the need arrive.

Madam Bones swished her wand, and the pieces of the sphere spun and twisted violently, shaking Pettigrew as he cried for help before his left arm was forced through a hole and clamped in a stuck position. She swished it again, making the sphere hover slowly above the rows with Pettigrew's arm dangling out while he struggled futilely. It was only a matter of time before he floated right above the four as his arm was in clear view. It was reddish and raw but had a sharp shape to make out its sinister design. A skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Pettigrew whimpered and fell backwards when his arm was released.

"Now let us move onto Sirius Black." Amelia said as she looked on over to Sirius.

"Okay, bring on the veritaserum." Sirius said ready for what was to come. Amelia stepped forwards and Sirius opened his mouth, allowing Amelia to place three drops into his tongue.

Once it was done she stepped back and began to ask her questions of the fugitive. "What is your name?" Amelia asked as she looked to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What was your relationship with James and Lily Potter?" Amelia asked again as she looked to Sirius.

"I was James' adoptive brother." Sirius said, his expression wistful. "He took me in after my family threw me out. James and Lily asked me to be Harry's Godfather, I agreed and took the full oath." Sirius admitted causing. Several gasps were heard as the Wizengamot realized the enormity of the statement. A full oath meant that Sirius literally could not knowingly do anything that would negatively impact on his charge's health and welfare. He literally could not have betrayed the Potters to Voldemort.

"Were you ever a Death Eater or loyal to Voldemort?" Amelia asked as Peter began to panic now.

"No, never." Sirius responded making Peter's eyes widen in shock.

"No he's lying!" Peter cried out trying to get free knowing what was to come if Sirius revealed anything else. "He betrayed them to the Dark Lord he wants to kill me!" Peter cried out only to be silence by Fudge.

"Pettigrew you will be silent during these questions or we shall silence you instead." Fudge said holding firm knowing this was most likely his final trial as Minister of Magic. He then nodded to Amelia who in turn continued her questioning of Sirius.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Amelia asked getting to the bread and butter of all of this chaos.

"No, we decided that everyone should think I was, but that Peter Pettigrew should be the true Secret Keeper as no-one would suspect him when I was the obvious choice. We never expected the rat to betray us." Sirius confessed as he looked to Amelia.

"Was Pettigrew the one who betrayed the Potters?" Amelia asked to which Peter tried again harder this time.

"No I was not the one who did it please believe me he's lying he's not under the potions influence!" Peter was begging now but Amelia then cast a silencing charm on him so Sirius could speak clearly.

Sirius nodded jerkily. "He betrayed James and Lily, I wanted him dead, but I needed to catch him, make him pay, send him to Azkaban." Sirius admitted as all eyes were widened by this newfound information from Sirius Black.

"Very well then it seems our verdict has been reached I hope." Amelia said as she looked to the Wizengamot members.

"Yes actually." One member spoke out as Amelia undid the silencing charm on Peter.

"Sirius Orion Black…based on the testimony provided from by in the forms of both veritaserum and magical oath.

Madam Bones summoned the last parchment roll and began. "Peter Farris Pettigrew, you have been accused of committing several war crimes within the wizarding and Muggle communities in Britain. Treason against your Ministry, the murders of twelve innocent Muggles, falsely incriminating innocents by faking your demise." Amelia read before glaring directly at Peter. "How do you plead?" Amelia asked glaring down upon the traitor.

"Not — not guilty," Pettigrew sobbed realizing he was finally getting what was coming to him.

"Of course. May the Members of the Wizengamot stand?" Fudge boomed across the courtroom. They all did. "Members of the Wizengamot, you have discussed your opinions, justifications… thoughts of conviction with one another, but now we must come to a show of hands. Consider our final statement and the witnesses as well. The decision is yours, and the final verdict will be all of ours." Fudge said as he watched justice finally being served properly. "To those in favor of extending the defendant's case until further notice?" Fudge asked and in turn not a single hand was raised to defend Peter.

"Wait! Wa-wait! I can give you something!" Peter begged as he looked to the group knowing he had one last card to play.

"You dare speak out when the verdict is commencing?" Amelia asked glaring at the worm before her. "Have you lost all respect for yourself in this court?!" Amelia demanded ready to silence him if it came down to it.

"I can confirm the Dark Lord has in fact returned. I aided in his resurrection as did Barty Crouch Junior!" Peter cried out as he looked to the group here. "I can name every supporter in the Ministry and every marked Death Eater in Diagon Alley alone!" He began only for his right arm to spaz out. Before anyone could stop it the arm went for Peter's neck and in turn the room began to be filled with the strangling noise of Peter gasping for air being strangled by his own silver arm.

Everyone began to panic when they saw this because it was now well know Pettigrew was a rat who would do anything to save his own skin. Anyone who gained him as an alley would no doubt have to be smart enough to put precautions in place to keep him from spilling valuable information and if this was not the work of Voldemort then it had to be of a new dark lord wanting to remain hidden.

Amelia was the first to act and after getting Pettigrew out of his cage proceeded to go for his arm. She acted fast with her other Aurors as they all began to work on removing the hand from his neck that was all that mattered. They only needed a few moments as Amelia saw it was attached to where the elbow was. They only had one option here and that was to amputate the arm because right now Peter has valuable information on the Death Eaters to allow him to die like this.

As the Aurors forced the hand off Amelia used her most powerful slicing curse to sever the arm from the shoulder. Without its grip keeping to his neck Peter was able to breathe again as the arm fell to the floor showing the curse on it in the event Peter ever betrayed Voldemort. After everything calmed down Peter was shaking from his lost limb as healers moved in to handle the situation.

"Before we move him. What is his verdict?" Amelia asked as she looked to the group wanting to get all this squared away right now.

Fudge stood up gingerly and wore a harsh look to look intimidating; his double-chin wobbled. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge; Amelia Susan Bones, and Augustus Longbottom, interrogators of Peter Ferris Pettigrew have come to a final verdict. We have found the defendant guilty of all charges and we sentence him to carry out twelve life sentences for each of the Muggles murdered by your hand, each life equating for fifty years, and the court. He will serve the first length of his sentence answer every question and providing every tidbit of information he has on the Death Eaters and their resurrected master, therefore, declares that Sirius Arcturus Black will officially be cleared as a free man and will receive reparations from the Ministry." Fudge announced as with a wave of Amelia's wand Sirius chains came undone freeing the now former fugitive finally.

"You have evaded justice but did not escape from it. You will serve your six hundred years in Azkaban, Pettigrew, I promise it. You will be escorted to the Azkaban Detention Station where you'll be inducted to Azkaban promptly today." Fudge announced as he knew what came next was the endless amount of trials and condemning of those involved with the Solemn Orphanage case and after that Fudge resigning from his post to help his niece heal from her ordeal. In turn he called for a recess to prepare for the next round of cases while he also checked his resignation speech for the press today.

(Scene Break later Outside)

Harry, James, and Sirius walked out as Harry hugged Sirius happy to see him a free man while Marcia smiled. "Sirius your free you're finally free!" Harry cried out in joy while hugging Sirius almost afraid of letting him go.

"Yes I am pup yes I am." Sirius said hugging his godson back knowing things were finally starting to look up for all of them.

"I'm happy for you Sirius." James said glad to see Sirius freed after all he had to endure from Azkaban. "So what are your plans after all of this?" James asked curious as to what Sirius had planned for himself.

"First things first getting the Black accounts taken care of and then as much as it galls me take my seat with those daft arses." Sirius said with a scowl on his face for that.

"Well I suppose my future father-in-law needs to have his fortune after all." Marcia said causing Harry to step away from the Grim Reaper.

"One sides romance huh?" James said with a smirk as he should expect this much from Harry being the Master of Death and the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Help." Harry asked as he knew Death was kind of clingy due to his statues.

This got a laugh from the two as they proceeded to head out to meet with their transports back to where they needed to go. At least until James noticed something amiss as he saw suspicious people moving about the building. As they did so James knew something was going on and whatever it was James knew it wasn't good.

(Later back at the Wizengamot)

It wasn't too long after but the court cases continued and needless to say a lot of Purebloods were finding themselves being out into chains. It was more of a formality at this point as Amelia was actually vindictive when giving them their charges making sure every member here heard them and saw the evidence for all that it was. They had witness testimonies from all the victims who at the moment couldn't come due to still needing to recover from their many horrifying ordeals.

With each new case brought up Umbridge who found herself at the defendant seat saw her chances of freedom escaping. This wasn't about the Potter boy as it seems due to this discovery Fudge was all but washing his hands of the former Undersecretary Umbridge. It was then that Umbridge found herself on what may very well be her sentence as the court case came to an end.

"Madam Umbridge." Amelia began as she glared down at the toad. "With all these witness testimonies, as well as reports from the healers for each of the girls under the Solumn Orphanage's 'care,' as well as evidence of both Imperio and Obliviations used on the girl's parents and family members I find myself having to stop myself from causing you bodily harm. What I have discovered what we all had discovered is that you truly are a vile excuse for a human even a Werewolf has more human decency then you." Amelia said as she was rubbing salt on the wound at this point. "Some of these girls may never truly recover from their ordeal while family members have to live in sweet ignorance that their daughters may never come back to them again with the number found dead." Amelia said as she glared at the woman. "It's a wonder you were even allowed into Hogwarts and adding the ownership and use of Blood Quills, I am willing to have the maximum sentence placed down upon you." Amelia said as she glared at the toad before her.

"As a verdict been reached?" Fudge ask as he wanted to let Amelia loose on Umbridge himself seeing as is niece was a victim herself.

"We have, and we find Madam Delores Umbridge guilty on all charges." The Wizengamot member said and thus Umbridge fate was sealed.

"Then Madam Umbridge you will spend a year within Azkaban in the maximum security wing where by the years end you will be given the Dementor's kiss." Amelia said as she wanted to draw out Umbridge suffering for as long as possible before the Gavel hit the table.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Gryffindor Dorms)

Hermione was currently reading a book by herself seeing as Lavender had gone off on her own somewhere. Now that in itself wasn't really a problem if for not for two certain factors. Factor one Hermione was reading a book about Arachnids as with her new abilities she may need to talk to Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. Factor two was the fact she was reading the book while she was sticking to the ceiling. With her new Spider based abilities it made and her web swinging Hermione quickly learned why Harry loved flying so much. The difference was she had a safety net in the form of her webbing and her Spider Sense.

Her Spider Sense had already come in handy in her day to day life when Pansy Parkison from Slytherin tried to hex her behind her back. Needless to say Pansy never saw the bookworm's retaliation coming until it was too late. As she was reading the book though she kept an ear out for the door in case someone walked in so she can act fast and return to the floor. After all Hermione didn't need another freak out like the one Harry had when he found her sneaking into the Grimmauld Place house as Spider-Woman.

Anyway Hermione was focusing her gear as being spider themed so she was looking for possible ideas to upgrade her gear to fight crime efficiently. Of course she also expected an order to come in from her mother. Long story short Hermione had spent a small amount of her saved up allowance on comic books. Her reason being that if she was going to be a Super Hero she needed to know how to do it without making things worse. Her excuse was she was buying it for a friend who didn't have easy access to a comic book store.

So far she had ideas for a new suit with spider like claws on the back and a suit with web themed gliders. Her ideas were put into a small folder she kept hidden for such a thing and would be shown to Morgan later. So far Hermione had made great progress in her ideas as she had a few ideas written down for specialized web fluid capsules. But after using her Potions equipment to make said fluids and purchasing the needed ingredients she really wish the spider bite gave her the power to make her own biological webbing naturally. Though such a thing would need time as well as a more brutal mutation to occur for the witch safely.

Speaking of Hermione then heard the door begin to open and acted fast as her roommates walked into the room. "I'm telling you Parvati that James boy is absolutely yummy." Lavender said as she walked in and thus she and Parvati found Hermione on her bed reading a book cross legged. "Have you been here all day?" Lavender asked as Hermione smirked a bit.

"Why sneaking contrabands in here?" Hermione countered as that was a new thing she noticed. As Spider-Woman she fond making quips and comments caused her foes to get angry and make mistakes. Apparently when used properly words can be a powerful weapon against crime and evil.

"Whatever." Lavender said with a scoff unaware of Hermione's side projects as the Spectacular Spider-Woman.

(Meanwhile back at the Ministry)

The Prophet and many Ministry Employees were gathered in front of the building seeing as Fudge called for a press conference after all the trials. This was the moment the Minister would be stepping down before a vote of no confidence could be made. IT was also as reparation to the suffering he unknowingly caused for the people he governed. It hurt worse because though unknown his niece was also one of the victims who had suffered under his leadership. Right now his wife after receiving word about Tiffany was watching over her at the hospital being the immediate next of kin available while Aurors were looking for the families who the girls were taken from and made to forget. It was touch and go opting him and Amelia to have muggleborn and half-bloods on the case more than purebloods.

Regardless this was the moment in which he had to make his announcement to the wizarding world and be regarded as the worst Minister for years to come. If not the worse minister then one who recognized his mistakes and opted to take responsibility for the mistakes he had made. "Thank you for all coming on such short notice." Fudge began as the soon to be Ex-Minister began his speech. "Now in recent days a flurry of trials and cases were brought up that demanded a suffocation of the pressed. It is now time I explain to you what they were about." Fudge said as he looked to the group of reporters before him.

"Due to the sensitivity of these trials and cases I have been made to see some truly disturbing and horrifying things going on that I had unintentionally played a part in." Fudge said as he had prepared this speech and had both his wife and Amelia edit it for him. "For starters the case of Sirius Black in recent days the 'Avengers,' had captured a group of escaped Death Eaters in Muggle London and one of them was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew whom we had all thought dead. From this I had learned that a grave and cruel act had caused an innocent man to be sent to Azkaban without any trial what so ever." Fudge said as he looked to the group who sounded shocked to hear this said.

"Yes Sirius Black was an innocent man and it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potters that fateful night." Fudge said as whispers began but Fudge was not done. "I had also learned of a dark and horrifying secrets of the Solumn Orphanage an organization once meant to give magical children of muggle blood a home had devolved into a slave trafficking ring. Many of these girls had been recovered and many of their parents had been made to forget ever having a daughter." Fudge said as people whispered among themselves over the situation.

"Many of our once upstanding citizens have been caught as a part of this horrific crime and many girls after an inheritance test by Gringotts have been discovered to be half-bloods who had either hailed from squib lines or whose mothers were victims of rape in the last war." Fudge said as the witches and wizards of the prophet and other news groups were horrified to learn of such things. "In my reign I had foolishly yet unknowingly allowed these acts to occur and thus have already began to road to pay restitution to all those who suffered for it." Fudge said while looking to the crowd before him unaware of dark cloaked individuals among the crowd of reporters here. "Thus it is with both humility and a heavy heart that I have decided to step down as Minister. If all of this had occurring during my tenor as Minister then I have no right to be Minister of Magic." Fudge said and thus the questions began as flashes were seen while Fudge took his final leave from the podium.

But before anything could be done or said all chaos decided to hit to people. Fudge was caught off guard when loud bangs were heard and following it up his Aurors were falling like flies. He looked as many people began to panic as they were being attacked by a group of masked men wielding what he figured were muggle fire arms. The civilian Wizards and Witches were trying to escape but more soldiers showed up blocking there path in each direction they had tried.

Just then the figure of Baron Zemo made himself known and shot Fudge in the knee. He then proceeded to drag him back over to the Podium shooting any Aurors who tried to stop him. Once he got there he pushed Fudge down to the ground next to the Podium as the people down below all panicked about. "SIT DOWN!" Zemo yelled into the microphone causing everyone to stop panicking. The crowd of Wizard and Witches through fear and intimidation began to sit down upon Zemo's command causing him to smirk in response to this.

Zemo smirked as he saw the people were corralled which was a good start for him. "Gut now zat I have un attention." Baron Zemo said as he looked to the Wizards and Witches. "Allow me to properly introduce mein-self." Zemo said as he looked to the Wizards and Witches. "I am Baron Von Zemo of Hydra an Organization seeking to save humankind from itself." Zemo said as he looked down upon them. "Humanity haz proven time un time again zat they are violence incarnate who cannot be trusted with ze free will." Zemo said as he looked to all of them with a glare.

"Ze last blood var was more zen enough proof and ze recent signs of it only furthers ze truth." Zemo said glaring at the magic users. "Hydra iz very much avare of your kind, un zink yourselves our betters but you are not even are equals you are like the rest of the world outside Hydra's rule, animals playing at being civilized." Zemo said as he glared at them all showing they were basically his hostages. "Allow me to speak ze truth gnawing at ze back of un minds." Zemo said glaring at the magic users around him. "Un vere all made to be ruled by un higher power to be subservient to ze strong." Zemo said glaring at them all with contempt and hatred.

"Un may be asking vhat makes you veaker to un muggle." Zemo said as he glared at them all. "Un very society is built upon ze concept of making unself stronger then un truly are, all under ze doctrine of racial un blood purity." Zemo said glaring at them and took out a bullet. "You may claim to be stronger and smarter then un muggle but none of you are stronger or smarter then un bullet." Zemo said gripping the bullet tightly in his hand.

"What do you want?" One of the wizards asked looking to Zemo and his Hydra soldiers in fear.

"Vhat we vant vhat I vant is simple, your kinds extermination and the subjugation of mankind under Hydra for ze protection of ze world from ze chaos zat is free will." Zemo said making every go wide eyed at the announcement of Hydra's goal. "And I promise that in ze in un shall alvays kneel." Zemo said glaring at the magic users.

Just then one Wizard an old man stood up and glared defiantly at Zemo and his Hydra allies with contempt. "Not to men like you." The man said as he once saw a man much like Zemo with this mindset. "Never to men like you." He repeated as this man was a survivor just by the look in his eyes.

Zemo glared at the man and saw the way he stood and glared at Zemo. From closer inspection Zemo saw this wizard wasn't JUST a wizard he was more than that. This old man was a survivor of the Holocaust. Zemo chuckled as he looked to the man amused and impressed that he would stand up to those men who he perceived as tyrants here. "Look to zis courageous old man, let him be un example." Zemo said as he had his gun trained on him ready to shoot him quick and painlessly so he could honor this brave survivor.

Just then when he pulled the trigger a familiar star spangled shield got in the way and stopped the bullet. It ended up ricocheted back at Zemo whizzing by his head hitting the wall harmlessly. The crowd was shocked to see none other than the famous Captain America here in all his star spangled glory.

"You know there was once a guy in Germany who stood above everyone else." Captain America said as he glared at Zemo ready to fight. "The allies ended up disagreeing with him." James said glaring at the German before him.

"Ah ze famous Captain America you seem to be a far from home." Zemo said glaring at the First Avenger while chuckling a little bit.

'You have no idea,' James thought to himself before focusing on the present. "Well sometimes my obligations don't end at the boarders of my country." Captain America said as he glared at this Baron Zemo.

"Zen you are protecting ze wrong people, Heim Captain. Ze's 'people,' no ze's animals cannot be trusted to govern themselves they are un danger to not only zemselves but to each other and ze none magical people." Zemo said as he looked to Captain America.

"You have no right to play judge, jury, and executioner. Especially if you're about punishing the many for the actions and crimes of the few." James said as he glared at the man before him.

"Zhen clearly un had not lost something to zhere hands." Zemo said as he glared at the Avenger before him.

James acted fast and threw his shield at Zemo. Zemo in turn dodged the shield and in turn heard it hit one of his soldiers. But before Zemo could retort James was already upon him where he then punched Zemo in the face. Baron Zemo was knocked back as James jumped up and caught his shield just in time for Zemo to take out both of his guns and start shooting at James. James hid behind his shield as the bullets bounced off the shield due to the Vibranium that the shield was comprised of. James then moved fast and bashed Zemo with his shield knocking the Hydra leader back. Zemo using the chance drew his sword at James. He then quickly back flipped away from Zemo's sword and once James was far enough he once more threw his shield at the enemy before him.

Once that was done James saw Zemo was unable to block the shield and in turn dodged it and saw how it bounced off the wall back to James. When James caught it he then deflected more bullets but had it go torts the Hydra soldiers Zemo brought with him. Zemo seeing this knew what James was doing and pulled back on his gun and went for his sword again. Once Zemo did so he began to slash and attack James using a fencing type stance of sorts while fighting. Captain America dodged and avoided the attacks as they came and even blocked a few with his shield as well.

Zemo then made a powerful strike at Captain America who in turn hid behind his shield for much need protection. Zemo seeing this forced his sword pushing the hero back. Captain America seeing that he was stuck knew to hold his ground while glaring at Baron Zemo. Zemo then acted and pulled back enough to sweep out James feet from right under the First Avenger. Capitalizing on his advantage Zemo had his sword at James neck ready to end him. "Surrender Captain America." Baron Zemo ordered as he glared down upon this young interloper hero.

"Not today!" James called out while knocking Zemo's sword away. When he did so he spun his body and then got back on his feet. Once he did James spun kicked Zemo in the face knocking him back for it. The two once more continued their battle as Wizards and Witches alike moved to safety seeing as James already handled Zemo's hired guns during the fight via using Zemo's weapons.

As this was going on Sirius looked ready to jump in and get his hands dirty again as he knew Captain America was trying to avoid collateral damage right now. Just then before the battle could continue a portal opened up behind Zemo and from it energy tendrils grabbed him and dragged him. Sirius looked nearby as did James and saw Wiccan had arrived and yanked Zemo through the portal. Zemo rolled on the ground and in turn glared at the two heroes before him.

"I suggest you surrender." Wiccan said glaring at Baron Zemo.

"Otherwise we gotta do it the hard way." Captain America said ready for another bout.

Zemo was no fool his soldiers were down and he was outnumbered deep behind enemy lines. Being captured means being forced to give out information that would be detrimental if and when used against Hydra. "Very well I know ven I've been beat." Zemo said moving his hand behind his back a bit but could still be seen. "But mark my words cut off one head two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra." Zemo said as he flicked his hand and in it was a bomb. Zemo then armed it and threw it at the two heroes as it was beeping.

Captain America acted fast and got his shield between Harry and the Bomb. Zemo then ran off and pulled the trigger and in turn everyone's panic began evident as parts of the Ministry Building exploded from the preset bombs inside. As Harry and James saw this Zemo was already making his escape blending into the crowd as he ran away.

"Wiccan!" Captain America called out as Wiccan nodded and started getting work with the wizards and witches to fix the damage and find any injured. As Captain America helped get people to safety his mind ran over this entire fight in all its entirety. 'Who was that guy?' James wondered as he helped pull people out of fires and freed others pinned by building debris.

(Scene Break Baron Von Zemo)

Zemo was seen later that evening busting down a door into a warehouse as he then stumbled inside. Once he was in he headed over to the office and activated a switch and in turn it converted to a new form. This was an old Hydra listening outpost from back in the war and right now it was is only means of calling his superiors. Once he got the screen working he kneeled down before the massive screen as a camera was fixed on him broadcasting the conversation.

"Forgive me for mien interruption Heim General but in my mission I was met with a foe." Zemo spoke while kneeling avoiding eye contact with the man who would make his vengeance against magic possible. "A young man under ze alias of Captain America stood in my vay and had displayed abilities and enhancements of ze serum." Zemo said as he knew not if he would be punished for his failure or rewarded for bringing this information.

"And you are sure of zis Heim Zemo?" The General asked as he glared down upon Zemo fingers interlocked while his face was covered in shadows.

"Most certain of it." Zemo said as in turn the owner chuckled in response to Zemo's discovery.

"Zen it seems zis boy had been chozen much like you and I Heim Baron to abandon hiz humanity." The man said before revealing his face to the screen showing it to be a skull that was as crimson red as blood. "I vant to know more of zis Captain America. Remain within London try to see if and vhen he returns to the homeland of zi American pigs." The man said as he glared down upon his right hand.

"As you command Red Skull." Baron Zemo said as he looked to the supreme leader of Hydra himself Red Skull. Clearly this world the Avengers have found themselves in wasn't just facing threats from magic but from none magic also. But one thing is for certain the Avengers don't stop until the fight is won and even then if they fail then they will Avenger the people whom evil had wronged. But they will have a little help from a familiar big green ally.

(Scene Break Undisclosed High School USA)

A news crew was recording the scene of the local High School as students were being questioned and carted off to get medical attention. Among the lucky few who got out unscathed was a woman by the name of Elizabeth 'Betty,' Ross was shell shocked by the entire situation here.

Nearby a jock who managed to get away from the chaos when it hit was telling the news and police what he saw take place. "I'm telling you that kid puny Banner he just wigged out ok! Fuck we pushed him into a locker and Brad smashed his head into it and next thing we know he's getting back up turning green and huge!" The Jock said fear evident in his voice.

"I was there!" A girl called out as Betty looked to the girl with contempt one of the many who caused this indirectly. "It was a damn monster I can still remember it glaring at me I swear it wanted to kill me!" She cried out as Betty ignored the popular girl and her near death experience today.

"I still remember the first two things Banner's monster said, Hulk Smash." The jock said as Betty saw this monster had a name apparently, Hulk.

While everyone else was telling there tale of the missing and possible dead Banner becoming this monster called Hulk. She could still remember how Bruce transformed before her very eyes. How she tried to stop those bullies trying to play victim and in turn Bruce transformed into that raging monster and proceeded to attack wildly. She didn't know where Bruce was but somehow she figured the Hulk wasn't far behind.

Through all of this Betty only had one thing to say about the chaos that had occurred today, Incredible.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go a new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Now then be sure to put in a review before leaving and as always folks ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 11 Samhain Movements

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Ok well here we go a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. By the way this chapter is a filler so don't give it thought on it being short. I wanted to get this one up by Halloween so yeah enjoy it as much as you like.

(Start Avengers Outpost)

The Avengers were gathered together as they looked to each other with great concern. "Ok so here is what I understand, this world not only has a Mandarin but a Hydra as well, so we gotta assume there are other major villains out there." Morgan said as she sat with the others in their improvised meeting room which was actually the lounge area.

"Obviously." James agreed as he sat with his friends.

"So any idea how we gonna take them down?" Pym asked as he looked to the group.

"Our main focused is trying to get home midget." Francis said as he looked to Pym and ruffled up his hair a little bit.

"Well considering we got rid of Umbridge via the legal system I say Hogwarts is more or less secured at this point." Morgan said to which Torunn had to agree on that one.

"Yet why does it not fill me with relief?" Torunn asked as she felt there was more to the story then assumed.

"Who knows point break what we do know is that we need to start playing a bit carefully." Morgan said while tinkering with some tech. "At least until we got all the variables to work with." She added as she inspected what she was working on before smirking at it.

"Hydra, the Mandarin, and even Baron Zemo, we need to be careful who knows what other villains are in this world waiting to take a shot at the strongest people who stands against them." James said as he knew that sometimes great power invites challengers.

"Hey the holidays are coming up the least we can do is enjoy them as best we can." Morgan said to which Torunn rolled her eyes in response to this.

"Yeah the holidays I think you mean Halloween." Torunn said as it was the only night of the year they can come out in full costume and not be given the side eyes for it.

"I know." Morgan said with a sinister grin as Torunn knew well how the tech savvy genius gets during Halloween.

"Hey how about we have a Halloween party?" Francis asked as Morgan heard him and smirked.

"No but food for thought." Morgan said as she pointed to Francis while smirking a bit at his suggestion.

"Well we can't just spend Halloween hunkered down here." Francis said as just then Azari jumped on the couches back.

"He's right evil never sleeps especially on Halloween." Azari said as he stood there wanting to go and do something.

"We could go on patrol." Pym offered to which Morgan shrugged a bit on that one.

"Why go on patrol when I can make some drones and hack local Police Scanners instead." Morgan said while tinkering with some odd device. "Save us the wasted time, fuel, and energy for the big threats to the people." Morgan added while smirking to her gathered friends around her.

"It's a thought." James said but his mind was still wandering over the recent foes they faced. If they existed here, what are the odds that other heroes may exist in this world as well? James wanted to make sure if and when they managed to leave this world it would be in good hands. So far it was only Wiccan and Spider-Woman as the only two heroes in a big world filled with people. It didn't exactly fill James with much confidence for this world's safety as a whole. He preferred to get the job done and get it done right so to make sure that it didn't need someone to come back and fix it all over again.

James had no problem being one of this world's protector but that's only if they can't find a way home. Speaking of home James wondered how Tony was doing on their Earth. He was probably worried sick of the young Avengers and where they were. He'd probably wagered he was working on a way to locate them and bring them back home safe and sound. Hell he had probably already located Bruce Banner again to help him construct a machine to bring the heroes home.

Anyway on the Subject of Wiccan Harry was actually doing quite well for himself as a super hero. After busting this Solemn Orphanage case he got a lot of support from the local DMLE and Amelia Bones. Plus with Fudge having stepped down as Minister, talk was apparently underway of Amelia being the countries next Minister of Magic with her draconic like methods of busting the DE within the Ministry. It was a process that was making good headway for the many but often than not James was worried things were going far too smoothly. It made him concerned that a greater ploy was at works and none of them were the wiser of it.

But until they can learn if this is just paranoia or not they could only wait and see for the end results of this hunch. But still James was in agreement with Torunn things were going way too easy for them for some reason the two felt there was a greater scheme in the works. The Questioned remained was what the next move was and which side would be the first to pull the trigger.

(Scene Break Hermione at London)

Spider-Woman was grateful for the warming functions of her suit. It made the winds from all of her web swinging warmer than it really was. AS she web swung she stuck to a wall and began to climb as she began to go over a few things over her head. The Portkey she used was a two way one and was activated by a simple switch action. Morgan's design which she kept the mentioned portkey with her at all times. She didn't want to be stranded after all and so far London was quite peaceful.

Hermione had to admit the agility the reflexes and the strength was all absolutely amazing. She was more athletic than she normally was and all because of a spider bite. A seemingly random event that was the domino effect for her rise as a hero. Before Hermione would always abhor vigilante justice due to her near worship of authority. But now after the loss of her father and realizing how she could have stopped the tragedy for her to change her tune on such things. Don't mistaken her Hermione still believed in law and order but she believed sometimes it needed a helping hand here and there when it came to catching the law breakers. Already she had caught a few crooks breaking into stores or homes and all she did was find them and once they were beaten down she webbed them up for the Constables to pick up.

Thus as she got to the building top she sat down and began to take a small moment to relax. As she sat there she pulled out a small notebook as she noted any changes and unique traits with her powers. So far she had yet to try going to the Acromontula nest to see if Spiders can sense Spiders. Morgan had suggested that the Spider Sense can also detect others with spider powers or at the very least very large spiders like Aragog. She had yet to test it because of the dangers posed for such a small experiment. She then turned the page to show a gadget ideas seeing as Morgan had suggested she acquire specialized tools for certain situations she may face.

So far some of the ideas were good as she even saw a Spider Drone idea made to take pictures of herself as Spider-Woman and sell them to certain newspapers. That particular idea stemmed from the fact Hermione with her modest budget needed a means to earn money to buy parts to make these tools. She in turn sighed and turned the page and then saw a list of things she had to acquire for her friends this upcoming Christmas.

The gifts were simple enough Morgan was a huge fan of ACDC, Black Sabbath, and Twisted Sister and had the forethought to preorder one of their albums for Morgan. She would have gladly have gotten her a VIP ticket but then she'd have to get one for the whole group. Next came Torrun the Asgardian was still a teenager by nature and Hermione had noted how the girl seemed to take a shine to a guitar at the nearby shop from before the term had begun proper.

She had ideas of presents for the whole team with some being handmade and others being purchased. It even made Hermione consider spending the holidays with them but she opted against it simply because this would be the first Christmas without her father. Spider-Woman then sighed wondering if she should consider a part time job because the money from the life incurrence was going to run out eventually.

Just then she heard a cry of panic and thus looked down and saw something going on making her masks eyes widen to it. A stick up was going down as from what she could see a pair of pawn shop owners were held at gun point as a pair of criminals robbed them blind. In turn Hermione or Spider-Woman in this case opted to take action and save them.

(At the pawnshop down below)

The pair of crooks were stuffing all the money and valuables into a duffle bag while aiming their handgun at the pair minding the shop. As they kept their hands up the two got everything they needed as the ski mask wearing pair got ready to leave before the local law enforcement showed up here. "Come on let's go!" One of them called out while holding the duffle bag.

But as the two left they failed to realize they were about to have a very bad evening. Once the two were out the door web lines shot at them and pulled them upward causing them to cry out in shock. Once they were in the air they looked and saw the image of Spider-Woman hanging upside down glaring at them. "You know I was trying to relax a bit. Shame I had to run into you gents." Spider-Woman taunted as she looked to the crooks. "Now then how shall we do this?" Spider-Woman said as she smirked at then.

(Later)

The pawnshop owners were surprised to find Spider-Woman walking inside with the same duffle bag the criminals had before. What made it surprising was the fact she was returning it to them as she looked to them with some pride. "I believe this belongs to you lot." Spider-Woman said as she looked to the pair.

"Um thank you." They said to the girl surprised what she did for them here.

"Anyhow the two who mugged you are currently outside waiting for the Constables." Spider-Woman said as she handed the bag over which the shop pair happily took back from her.

"Good to know." One of them said a bit surprised to see this heroin here.

But before Spider-Woman can leave she stopped and came back in to look at them. "By the way by chance would you happen to have a guitar or archery set in stalk. Or even a home chemistry set?" Spider-Woman asked as she looked to them.

"Oh um yes we should if you mind waiting a tad for us to double check." HE said as Spider-Woman looked to them.

"Of course trying to get a good deal on some Christmas presents before prices skyrocket all over as well as something for me with the Chemistry set." Spider-Woman said as she needed it to make her webbing. She didn't exactly trust a Cauldron 100% for her webbing.

"Understandable." The Shop keeper who remained said as Spider-Woman waited patiently for the others return. It didn't take long for the person to return as Spider-Woman saw the keeps arrival.

"Oy good news we do have the stuff you're looking for." The keep said as Spider-Woman then nodded to him as he showed her the price for the mentioned items.

"Blimey that is a lot." Spider-Woman said and the Shops Keeps saw she did a good deed for them so it's only fair they return the favor despite not asking for any sort of reward.

"You know it's on the House." The owner of the establishment said offering the items to Spider-Woman free of charge.

"Oh I couldn't." Spider-Woman said as she knew these two had to get paid somehow.

"It's no problem you saved the store for us." The Owner said insisted offering the web head the intended items.

"Well thank you." Spider-Woman said as she took the offered items as she had them each in boxes as the guitar in a case that also had a strap attached. Once she got it all she webbed a string around the chemistry set and the archery set and thus smiled to the pair of shop keeps.

"Thank you." Spider-Woman said happy that one good deed is rewarded by another good deed. Once she got everything she needed she took her leave as she had to head back to Hogwarts before anyone noticed that she was missing.

(Later outside with Spider-Woman)

Spider-Woman was seen swinging on her web with her gifts for her friends in tow. She was actually quiet lucky to have them since they were gifts and she figured the couple in question were the pawnshops owners. As she web swung to her Portkey point she smiled a bit under her mask at how much fun this was here. She would never go flying on a broom if it can be helped but this was the closest to it for the young wall crawler. She was lucky because with her Spider-Sense she knew exactly where to thwip out her webbing while she web swung.

So far for her today had been an oddly good day for the young witch. Though as she made her way to the Portkey point she began to wonder if others were having a good day much like her own. Unknown to her though while she was having a good day others weren't so lucky.

(Meanwhile Malfoy Manor Drawing Room)

"What were you thinking Lucius?!" The voice of Narcissa Malfoy shrilled as she glared at her husband with great contempt.

"Narcissa let me explain." Lucius tried but Narcissa wasn't having any of her husband's excuses.

"No this has to stop now!" Narcissia yelled as she glared at her husband. "Thanks to this Solumn Orphanage fiasco our family is in danger of losing everything! Our money, our livelihoods, and even or home!" She yelled glaring at her husband whom she was having a falling out with. "Not only did I have to find out through the Prophet of your transgressions but I also learned that some of those girls whom you all but paid the place to sell off were very much your daughters!" Narcissia yelled sickened that the man she loved had fallen so far.

"But they were just." Lucius began only for Narcissia to silence him with her glare.

"Bastards? Mudbloods? Before I looked the other way because our son's future needed to be secured and further more you managed to get out of trouble via bribery but this crosses a line Lucius!" Narcissia yelled as she glared at her husband not regretting with what she had just done. "Those were innocent girls some of them from pureblood lines returning to magic and some of them children from pureblood lines from the last war!" Narcissia yelled wondering if she would be compared to a banshee at this point here.

"Love please it was for the sake of our family." Lucius tried to explain but found himself losing to his wife of over 16 years.

"No it was for the sake of you and your 'friend's,' perverse desires!" Narcissia yelled as she glared at her husband. "I had loved you Lucius but the man I fell in love with… he's no longer there!" Narcissia yelled as she glared at her husband with deep sated contempt. "This Death Eater support had gone on far enough you crossed a line Lucius and this time I'm not turning a blind eye to it!" Narcissia yelled as she glared at her husband.

"What are you saying woman?" Lucius asked finding his temper rising within.

"I'm saying that I'm leaving you and taking Draco with me." Narcissia said calmly to which Lucius was wide eyed to what his wife said.

"You will do no such thing, the boy is my heir." Lucius yelled as he looked to his wife.

"You won't have a choice in the matter." Narcissia said and just then the Floo burst out as from it Aurors stepped in as well as hit Wizards. It was then Lucius realized what his wife had done.

"You didn't." Lucius gasped when he saw it.

"I did, I had called them as we speak the Death Eaters here are being rounded up, The Dark Lord himself may very well be able to escape but he won't have much of a following left if he does." Narcissia said as she glared at her husband.

Lucius then drew his wand ready to unleash it only to be stunned by the Aurors whom began to capture him. Narcissia knew this was for the best her husband had fallen too far into the dark so for the sake of her son's future she had to cut ties with Lucius.

As she could hear the sounds of spells firing with Aurors raiding the Malfoy home she looked over to the small portrait of her and Lucius on their wedding day. She looked to it with sadness before sighing and pushing it down knowing that time was long behind her now. She was then guided by other Aurors to the Floo no doubt to have her answer some questions and possibly put her and her son under some form of witness protection knowing how the Death Eaters tended to operate here.

Voldemort would not take kindly to being made to run and Narcissia knew herself and her son would be made targets for all of this. But for the sake of securing her sons future Narcissia would endure it for as long as she could. She only hoped Amelia or Sirius would put them up for a time till they can get back on their feet.

(Scene Break Harry Dreamscape Hogwarts)

Harry's dream was odd to say the least as he found himself on the ground. No that wasn't right it was easier to say he was slithering somehow on the ground as he was in some sort of strange place. AS Harry looked he saw what looked like shelves about while being unable to move his body on his own. It was like he was simply an observer nothing more. It wasn't long until Harry arrived at a form and in turn the scene began to move in flashes for the magical hero from London.

He was shocked to find it was Arthur Weasley as the form began to attack him leaving bite marks on him no doubt filled with snake venom of some sort. As the attack continued it wasn't long until Arthur Weasley was left on the ground to suffer from his ordeal. Harry was wide eyed and panicked when he saw this and thus this lucid dream came to an end with this image welded inside him.

(Scene Break Waking World Harry)

Harry had shot up awake in his dorm room in a panic sweating and also scaring Ron awake as well. When this had happened the duo had went straight to visit their head of house who then took Harry to directly see Dumbledore in his office. When they had arrived Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore what he saw in his dream and the possibility of Arthur being in mortal peril.

Death was also there in the office as she felt a tad bit embarrassed over this. Normally everyone would be appalled by her apathy until you remember she is literally the Grim Reaper. She didn't care as long as she claimed the souls of those who passed on when they eventually meet their untimely end. The old headmaster asked harry as he was more focus on him at the moment, "In your dream, where you standing by the victim, or looking down at the scene?"

"I-it was nether, it was like I was... professor can you please tell me what happen-?" Harry began but was quickly ignored by the Headmaster.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight," Dumbledore cut off Harry before he could ask his question. "Make sure he's found by the right people." He ordered and thus Everard nodded before leaving.

"Sir!" Harry called out as Dumbledore didn't answer him as he went to the next painting as he said, "Phineas."

Dumbledore talk to the Phineas painting as the group knew the professor may know something but is avoiding it as he said to Phineas, "You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured... and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

Just then one of the portrait people came back around and reported to the headmaster, "They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to-." Dumbledore began only to be cut off by Harry all but screaming at him, "Look at me!"

Dumbledore attention was now turn on Harry, as was everyone else as Harry asked, "What's happening to me?"

In turn Lady Death spoke up as she walked over to the Boy-Who-Lived. "My lord what happened was a fluke, there is a connection between you and Voldemort. A connection he must have learned of and tested or used by accident tonight." Death said as she looked to Harry trying to explain the situation. "I am already working on rectifying the breach by plugging up the whole as it were you may need to learn a few skills to keep such other beaches from occurring, if he was intending on doing it I could have stopped him hence why I think he did it by accident." Death said confirming to Harry what it was that was going on.

"And you are certain you can rectify it?" Dumbledore asked hoping for some good news.

"Yes but it will also have to come from him." Death said as she looked to her adorable little master.

"Might I suggest that?" Dumbledore began but Death cut him off.

"No as much as Snape is formidable occlumence I've broke my way through mental defenses the world over and save for a few exceptions never had one been beyond my means to break through." Death said as she then smiled a bit. "In fact if I can break through a mind I can surely defend one as well." She said revealing that as an ancient entity mental defenses was child's play for the reaper.

"My lord if it would suit you I will gladly begin your lessons tomorrow so as to give you time to rest." Death said and thus Harry gave the Grim Reaper a side glance.

"Ok." Harry said as he honestly needed his rest right now.

(Scene Break the following Afternoon)

The group of Avengers and Hogwarts students were seen at the Great Hall for Lunch with a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. The Cover of the story was in big bold words "FUDGE STEPS DOWN BONES STEPS UP, By Rita Skeeter," which told the story of the now Minister Bones stepping in after Fudge had recently resigned. Needless to say the group saw that the Dark Families were shaking in their boots now after seeing just some of what the new Minister has done after gaining office.

So far she had yet to select a new DMLE Head but talk was still being done over the event. The Resignation was done in a light to show the former Minister had made to many mistakes that when he learned of them couldn't let them be. He saw they were his and his administrations mistake and had chosen to step down to help pay penance to all of it. So far Amelia was doing a smashing job as Minister first by going after every Death Eater and Death Eater Sympathizers in the Ministry and ensuring they were removed from their positions. But the rumor mill was spinning that she was going to ask Kingsley to step in as the new Head of the DMLE.

It would make sense despite Amelia's animosity from Dumbledore. The two never exactly saw eye to eye but it was clear Amelia was with Moody on opinion with dealing with the Death Eaters in the war. The Girls from the Solumn Orphanage were all being taken care of being provided every possible chance to recover from their horrid ordeals. So far more and more were being recovered and tragically some of them had been found to have been knocked up.

Hermione nearly threw a fit as she had learned of the Magical Worlds laws on abortions and contraceptives. She believed the woman should have the choice of what happens to their bodies. She honestly doubted these girls would even want to keep the child nor want to put them for adoption after what they endured. It was a lose/lose situation when it comes to those poor souls. Luckily they were getting mental aid but these traumatic scars will take an extremely long time to heal.

"So the toad is gone, Fudge head stepped down, lady Crossbones is the head honcho now, and according to this." Morgan said pulling up another article about the Raid on Malfoy Manner. "The Death Eaters took a nasty blow under her administration." Morgan said as she put the newspaper down and hissed at it. "Jeez how old school is this place?" She mumbled as the futurist did not like outdated stuff like some dusty newspaper.

"Well for once they aren't spreading slander about me." Harry said grateful for that small miracle at the very least.

"Yeah this time." Hawkeye said as he knew how these things worked somewhat. The minute Harry does something that 'peaks interest,' the Prophet will be all over Harry like a swarm of locust on crops. Regardless of this everything seemed to be right with the world for the time being.

"Well regardless I need to head into the city for something." Torunn said as she got up and stretched a bit.

"What for?" Ron asked confused as to what Torunn could possibly need in London.

"Norse Mythology." Torunn responded as she wanted to see if there was some form of Asgard that exists in this world somehow. Or at the very least some sort of similarity to her worlds Asgard.

"Oh of course." Ron said while returning to stuffing his face with food making Hermione roll her eyes in response. Just then her Spider Senses went off and thus Hermione dodged a hex aimed at her from the Slytherin Table. The Spell flew passed her head and nailed another Slytherin passing by causing said student to fall onto the ground.

When the student got up he was now sporting violet hair and pink lips causing everyone to laugh at the poor student's bout of misfortune. The Student scrambled out to the hospital wing to get this treated so he can return to classes with ease.

Ron who saw the whole thing was shocked to see how good Hermione's reflexes were still unaware that she was Spider-Woman. "Blimey how did you do that?" Ron asked as he was honestly impressed here.

"Lucky I suppose." Hermione responded but Ron didn't buy that excuse there in all honesty. No one was that bloody lucky and even then Hermione would have been reading something or grabbing something that fell if she was that lucky. While Ron was suspicious Harry was smiling seeing how Hermione used her powers to her advantage without lording it over others like others would do. Yes Harry was aware how and why Hermione who was an avid follower of authority chose to become a vigilante.

She had the power to help others and instead of using her gifts at the time to do so she used them to fuel her developing ego at the time. This resulted with her father dying not by some mugger but by a robber she could have stopped from escaping. The resulting realization when she hunted him down caused Hermione to use her gifts to aid and save the lives of others. As her father had taught her that with great power comes great responsibility.

In a sense Harry understood why she chose this path. If he could have stopped Voldemort from killing his parents back then but chose not to do it Harry would have been on the same boat as her. In fact if Harry had powers back then and could use them to save his parents he would instantly have done so. But life was cruel and at times messy and in turn some had to take what they could through it. But the true test of strength is facing such things and standing tall through it. Facing such adversity and persevering through it all tended to bring out the true essence of a person and grants them a strength unlike anything they had ever known before.

"Whelp I'm going with lady point break, freckles you can keep stuffing your face, and Sabrina ring me up if you want to get to my workshop." Morgan said as she stood up and headed out the door. No doubt so she could suit up and go out on patrol.

"Ok have fun." Harry said as he smiled over to Morgan and Torunn while they left the group to their devices.

(Scene Break Riddle Manor)

To say Voldemort was not in a good mood with be an understatement. Everything had gone from bad to worse for his cause in recent times. These Avengers, the Solumn Orphanage, Fudge stepping down, Amelia as a dragon exposing his supporters within the Ministry, and worse of all Narcissia exposing him to the new Minister. As it stands Voldemort was without his supporters, he could not acquire the Prophesy, and worse yet Potter was still out there with the Avengers.

The only good thing that he note had happened was an attack by a group called HYDRA which helped supported his cause in the masses. But his army had taken a major blow to the point he could not even mount a second Azkaban Break Out for his loyal followers. As it stands Voldemort was a rock in a hard place as he had accounted for the increased defenses on Azkaban and knew he would need a game changer if he wanted to succeed somehow.

As he mentally ranted to himself Nagini lifted her head as she sensed something had just arrived. In turn she tasted the air to discern what this new arrival was. Voldemort looked and saw a man dressed in green robes with gold armor and a helm with horns upon it. "Well then it seems you are quiet the bind my friend." The man said as he carried a staff in his hand. As he walked in his form shifted to a suit of sorts as his staff became a cane making him look right at home in magical London.

"Nagini kill!" Voldemort ordered with hisses and thus the Snake went on the offense against this intruder.

"Nagini stop!" The man responded in hisses as well causing the snake, much to Voldemort's shock, to stop in her tracks upon his orders. "Honestly." The man spoke as he walked over to a few seats nearby rubbing his hand on the dusty furniture of Riddle Manor. "One of my children is literally the world serpent of Midgard so you're snake tongue could hardly be beyond my power." The man said as Voldemort was surprised by this man's words.

"The World Serpent?" Voldemort said more than asked as he had read up on many obscure magic's and one of them involved Norse Mythology.

"Why yes one of my animal children though I digress." The man said as he took a seat and with a wave of his hand summoned himself a drink to enjoy. "Now then, Tom I've been hearing that you've had a bout of some difficult times." The man said jumping straight to business.

"Do not call me by that name." Voldemort growled while glaring at this new arrival hoping to hold power of this odd man.

"Oohh scary." The man responded not at all bothered by Voldemort's most petty attempt to intimidate one such as himself. "Regardless I've come to offer you somewhat of aid in your small roadblock as the mundane mortals would call it." The man said as Voldemort glared at the new arrival.

"And what could you possible offer, I Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked as the man then smirked to the Dark Lord.

"Oh I'm glad you asked." The man said and thus his cane let off a glow with his magic unknown to Voldemort. When it glowed he was surprised to find themselves in a new location as standing before Voldemort was a massive humanoid golem of sorts. It was comprised entirely of metal as around his arms, legs, and shoulders were menacing spikes. Its face had two eye holes that seemed to glow as Voldemort saw the giant of steel before him.

"This is my Destroyer Armor, one I had pilfered from my home to loan to you for your attempt of the prison break out." The man said as Voldemort saw the powerful being towering before the both of them.

"And why provide me with this aid?" Voldemort asked skeptical of what this man desired.

"See I've taken an interest in your little bouts of chaos that I was more than happy to offer you my favor. I've been known to cause chaos and mischief in my time and you've garnered my intrigue." The man confessed as he smirked at the Dark Lord in the room.

"So I am but a form of amusement to you." Voldemort said as the man chuckled a bit.

"If you'd like to use that word then of course, but doesn't mean I deny your ability." The man said as Voldemort knew this man had the same power over serpents as himself. This of course had made him curious of this unknown stranger's true identity.

"I see." Voldemort said and in turn he took a seat to meet with this possible ally as an equal of some sort. "If you wish to provide me with aid, I would like to know your name." Voldemort said as the figure then smirked.

"My name… is Loki." The one known as Loki introduced before continuing. "Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Chaos." Loki properly introduce revealing to Voldemort he was in the presence of a Norse God. It made sense to Voldemort the World Serpent was one of Loki's animal children comprised of Jormungand, Fenrir, and Sleipnir. In turn Voldemort knew that with Loki's aid he may be able to change the tides in his favor once more.

But unknown to Voldemort Loki had his own schemes in the works and they all included his adorable little niece Torunn. Remove her and the very Throne to Asgard will be his at long last. He would claim his birthright and at long last rule over the realms of Yggdrasil. Evil was on the move and with greater threats approaching one can only hope the Avengers will be able to stand against tall them. But fate has a hand to play but what it is and how it affects this war is yet to be seen by any of the heroes in the world.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Now than before you leave be sure to leave a review for me and remember what I say, ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 12 Yule Time Bonds

Avenging a New World

ESKK: Ok folks a new chapter let's begin this fic with a bang.

(Start Azkaban Loki)

Loki smirked as he observed the Destroyer cause mass damage to Azkaban while Wizards and Witches tried and failed to stop it. Now many would be asking why Loki would be so intent on besting Torunn to claim a throne she has no access to. Well the fact was they were from the same universe he and her. See sometime before Ultron's uprising began Loki was forcibly banished by his 'oh so wise,' brother when he put Torunn's claim to the throne in question. Now many wondered what was so bad that Loki did to it niece that was reason for him to be banished to another universe altogether. Simply put he started a nasty rumor that Torunn was born to a mortal mother not to Sif a mortal by the name of Jane Foster. Thanks to it Loki managed to rouse many Asgardians to help him in some form in order to find the truth.

Loki's silver tongue became his undoing when he began to use Asgards eternal Flame to resurrect soldiers of yore. The Rumor had been a distraction and thus when Torunn's safety was put at risk by Loki Thor flew into a rage that Loki had nary seen from his brother. The two had their fight as normal but only this time when Thor won he used his position and power as the Alfather to banish Loki all the way here. To say Loki was both angry and impressed at the time was an understatement but in time he figured how to use this to his advantage. He had researched this realm and despite how similar it was to his own he also noted his different it was from his world. One of those differences was a lack of an Asgard which Loki could use to his advantage if done properly.

He had a link between here and his home in the form of the Bifrost. If he can somehow use the Bifrost via a bootleg one he should in theory bring all of Asgard to this universe. But to do this he needed a strong source of magic to make it happen and a rift of sorts were the vail between the worlds was weakest. He had one possible idea seeing as the particle collider had yet to fire its first beam in this world. But to get there he needed help and in turn opted to use the Death Eaters by earning their trust. Thus while the Destroyer fought its way through its magical foes it blasted a whole into the Death Eaters cells and continued on its way. The Death Eaters getting the memo ran out of their cells and started helping with the Break Outs from Azkaban.

When Bellatrix was let out of her cell she laughed maniacally in response as she got out of Azkaban again. She could feel it her Lord played a role in this unstoppable power as it plowed its way through the Wizards and Witches guarding Azkaban. Hell not even the Dementors could stop this creature with it turning them to ash. The break out continued and by morning the Daily Prophet will have reported this mass breakout and from it fear of Voldemort would arise again.

(Scene Break Evening Grimmauld Place)

The Sound of Power Tools was heard as Morgan and Azari were found in the hallway of Grimmauld Place. Morgan was using Power Tools plugged up to a Generator as she was working on the wall holding the wall hag. Azari was currently on the lookout not only for Molly but for Kreacher as well. As Morgan did her work she wondered how long until the painting woke up from the sounds of her tools and start a yelling fit.

Speak of the devil as just then the curtain flew open and Walburga Black's painting seeing what Morgan was doing started her yelling fit. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS HOME WITH YOUR PRESENCE AND YOUR LOAD MUGGLE CONTRAPTION?!" Walburga yelled as she heard what Morgan was doing.

"Oh speak of the devil." Morgan said as she looked to Walburga. "I was just thinking about you." Morgan added and got back to work on her project.

"YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE MUDBLOOD WHORE TAKE YOU'RE ANNOYING CONTRAPTIONS AND LEAVE MY HOME!" She yelled but Morgan ignored her.

"I would but I made a Christmas promise to Sirius to get rid of you and here I am." Morgan said as she did her part for the upcoming Holidays. Morgan had made sure everyone who wasn't in on her plan was out of the house and it turn it gave her plenty of time to work on it.

"YOU CANNOT REMOVE ME FROM THIS WALL NONE OF YOUR MUGGLE CONTAPTION CAN DO IT!" She yelled but Morgan smirked to this.

"I could have used paint thinner to shut you up but I'm hoping there's a secret room behind you. If there is then you and that wall are in my way." Morgan said as she was almost done with her work right now. "Besides you're stuck to the wall so the logical answer would be to remove the wall and you with it." Morgan said as she smirked.

"YOU WILL FAIL!" She yelled almost sounding worried right now.

"Oh will I?" Morgan asked and thus snapped her fingers. Just then pieces of her armor flew out from the drawing room and attached to Morgan as she didn't need her full armor for what came next. She then walked to the wall and in turn she put her hands on it. "Timber." Morgan said and thus gave the wall a nice good shove inward.

Walburga went wide eyed holding onto her painting as she felt the entire wall fall behind her. She screamed in panic as it fell down. From there when the wall hit the duo looked inside and saw there was in fact a secret room hidden behind the annoying woman's painting. There was only one problem about it and that was the size of it.

"Dammit." Morgan cursed as she saw how small the room was. She couldn't put a lab in here in fact all she could do was put a bedroom here instead.

"Well it was worth a shot." Azari said as he looked to the hole in the wall. "Come on let's get Pym and clean this up." Azari said and thus Morgan got to work cleaning the mess they had made here.

"Wait what about Kreacher?" Morgan asked and in turn they realized what this meant.

"KREAHCER!" Walburga Black was heard and thus Kreacher appeared to repair the wall.

"Grab him!" Morgan called out and Azari was fast to grab Kreacher and restrain him. "Ok plan B of paint thinner is a go!" Morgan called out and thus she grabbed the Paint Thinner she purchased using Harry's money and began to poor it all over the painting. Walburga cried out in panic as she began to dissolve from the chemicals properties.

"Hey it's like Wizard of Oz she's melting! Melting what a world!" Morgan joked as she saw Walburga melt like the Wicked Witch of the West.

By the time Kreacher got free it was too late as the Black Panther and Iron-Heart knuckle bumped at their victory over Magic just now. "Science for the win huh?" Azari asked looking to Morgan.

"Hell the fuck yeah bitch." Morgan responded as she smirked to her victory just now. "Now to hide this till tomorrow." Morgan said and in turn the group got moving to hide this till morning.

"By the way where did the others go?" Azari asked as he looked to Morgan.

"Meh I think Harry went to visit Hermione, James is off for a work out, Pym is upstairs, Hawkeye went to get groceries, don't know why, Torunn is keeping an eye on the Weasley's while they are getting Arthur ready to return home, the twins are testing there pranks products, and Molly is getting ready for tomorrow." Morgan listed off those she knew had stuff to do.

"Ah cool." Azari said while sweeping up some stuff with Morgan cleaning up the mess they made for Sirius Christmas present this year.

(Scene Break with Harry London)

Harry was walking around the city as thanks to Death the Elder Wand didn't have the Trace on it. It was better since he could still use his old holly wand without any major repercussions. So as Harry explored the muggle side of the world he was looking for someone in particular sighted around here. So far Harry was the only one among the Golden Trio and the Avengers who knew Hermione was Spider-Woman. From what Hermione told him it was apparently Super Hero edicts not to tell other Heroes the secret identities of heroes whom you learned the identity of. It never made sense to Harry but Hermione then told him why she didn't want others to learn the truth of her double life.

Ron couldn't be trusted with that information while she knew Molly would disapprove. The Twins bless them at times would cash in on the information and Percy would rat her out straight to the Ministry. Plus heaven forbid if her mother ever found out about it despite her reasons for becoming Spider-Woman at the time. Harry understood and left it be but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. Anyway Harry was allowed to roam about as he had to pick something up and what it was exactly was a surprise for Christmas day. Thus he was allowed to go but with an emergency Portkey in case of emergencies.

Thus as Harry trudged through the snow he soon heard the sound of fighting and looked nearby and saw it. Spider-Woman perfectly blending into the snow fighting off a group of thugs harassing a couple just enjoying the Christmas Season. Once Spider-Woman had them taken care of she was seen giving the purse back over to the couple as well as their wallet.

"Oh bless you Spider-Woman." The woman said as Spider-Woman laughed in embarrassment.

"It's no problem ma'am you were in trouble and my father would have expected me to jump in and help if I could." Spider-Woman said as she looked to the couple.

"He sounds like a wise man and must be lucky to have you." The male said as Spider-Woman almost flinched at this.

"Yeah." She said but then began to walk off. "Pardon me but I still have places to be, Happy Christmas." Spider-Woman said as she then sent a web out and headed off. As Harry saw this he knew Hermione was just doing a few last minute heroics to make sure they can all enjoy the holidays this year without any major troubles.

(Scene Break later with Hermione)

Spider-Woman arrived at an alley way where she left her normal clothing and began to lower herself wile hanging upside-down. So far Christmas had proven to be the time of year Criminals try to take risks and steal or rob from people and stores alike. No doubt wanting the things other people had but could not afford for themselves. Spider-Woman had already dealt with about three Teenagers and a couple of children caught shop lifting and running for it. Luckily she showed them leniency in their actions and waited with them for their parents and the police to arrive.

At times she found herself even purchasing a meal for some of the children making her concerned how child welfare was disregarded at times in Britain. As Spider-Woman lowered herself she was deep in thought and in turn saw that some couple had hung up mistletoes around there homes making Hermione smile a bit to this.

"So helping Father Christmas with the naughty or nice list?" Harry was heard as Spider-Woman looked and saw Harry leaning on the alley wall nearby.

"Hello Harry." Hermione greeted as she looked to Harry who walked up to the young wall crawling Witch before him. "What brings you here?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry still wearing her mask.

"I was in the neighborhood just like you it seems." Harry said as he looked to Hermione with a smile.

"I suppose you saw all I did back there." Spider-Woman said not at all bothered Harry saw her using violence against the criminals of London.

"Yes but I can't blame you for it, like you said you were just doing the right thing." Harry said as he knew Hermione was still hurting after losing her father and doing this made it hurt less for her.

"I suppose… I just hope… he would be proud of what I've done." Hermione said as Harry was soon right next to her to talk.

"I'm sure he would be proud of all you've done." Harry said as the fact Hermione became a hero after she felt she let him down proved how much of an amazing father he was. After all he raised an amazing daughter in Hermione Granger so Harry expected nothing less. But as he stood with her Harry looked up as did Hermione or in this case looked down while hanging upside down from her web line.

"Looks like someone was hoping for a kiss on that Balcony." Harry said as Hermione agreed to this also.

"Though even if it's on the Balcony we are under it you and I." Hermione confessed as Harry then blushed a bit as did Hermione. "Harry." Hermione said as Christmas traditions demanded it after all. In turn she took her hands and moved them to her mask and thus Harry knew they were doing this. Once she got to the mask she removed it up to her nose to reveal her mouth knowing Harry would at least prefer the kiss to be skin on skin. Once she did so she gently put her hands on his head in a loving matter.

Harry gulped a bit embarrassed and shy as to what was coming next. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach but she faced Devil's snare, petrification, death eaters, rode on a Hippogriff, and that's all before all she has done as the nation's Spectacular Spider-Woman. A kiss with her crush should be nothing after all she had faced in her time as a super hero. Thus she and Harry grew closer and in turn they shared their first kiss between them as the sparks went off between the both of them. Both of them were super heroes in their own regard Harry as Wiccan and Hermione as Spider-Woman.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity but like all good things it had to come to an end. Once they parted for much needed air Harry began to put Spider-Woman's mask back over her mouth while they were both in shock to how right that felt between the two heroes. "Wow." Harry said as he didn't have any better words for how that had felt.

"I know." Hermione said as Harry had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"Come on we best get going, after all love and heroics go hand in hand doesn't it?" Harry asked as Hermione smiled to this.

"I suppose that's assuming you can catch up." Spider-Woman said before she dropped down. "But alas it seems my patrol has ended for the day." Spider-Woman said grabbing her clothing. She was lucky how skinny her uniform was and how Morgan had put in a warmer for the cold winter air. Adding the heating charm she applied to the suit Hermione was quiet warm in it.

"Doesn't meant we can't do the love part." Harry said attempting to flirt a bit while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides, I um…" Harry began suddenly losing his resolve here. "I mean Molly already thinks and…" Harry tried but Hermione smiled a bit.

"Harry are you asking me to the Yule Ball now after all this time?" Hermione asked now back in her normal outfit with her mask hidden in her satchel and her hood hidden under her winter wear.

"I mean." Harry tried but Hermione then put a finger on his lips to shush the golden boy of Gryffindor.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Hermione said as she had to head home before her mother began to wonder. As Hermione left she looked back to Harry and winked at him before leaving and in turn Harry realized what had just happened here.

"Bloody Hell." Harry gasped as he hoped Ron wouldn't get jealous over any of this.

But as Harry left Death saw the whole thing and pouted as she looked down upon Hermione. She was jealous yes seeing as she wanted Harry for herself. But she would have to wait for Harry to die before that could be allowed to happen. Harry was alive and she was not that was the natural order of the world that she must uphold regrettably. Regardless she wondered how this incarnation of Harry and Hermione would play out in the long run of things. Death had no meaning at the end of time but despite that the Grim Reaper was everywhere and nowhere across the infinite expanses of the multiverse. All things die eventually and thus Death exists to ensure that truth remained until the end of all time itself. Still it didn't meant she had to like her master being with someone other than herself and being made to watch it all play out. She then vanished as she still had her duties to carry out, someone just died in Ukraine and she needs to reap that person's soul. The duties of Death never ends while time still move with its seemingly endless march.

Meanwhile Hermione was blushing beat red at what she had just did. She didn't know how to explain it but being Spider-Woman was granting her a confidence she never knew she had inside herself. It was like the more she fought as a super hero the more confidence in herself she became. There must be some sort of psychological aspect of it but regardless Hermione was really liking this confidence she had been gifted with. Thus with her newfound confidence Hermione intended to use it for all its worth.

(Scene Break Christmas Day Grimmauld Place)

It was Christmas morning and all in the house was up and about. Morgan came out of her room yawning. The genius was seen passing by the now empty space where Walburga Black used to be enjoying the silence as she walked by. As she walked she knew they were expecting guests for Christmas and thus she knew she had to be ready. But Morgan could not start her day without her breakfast.

James on the other hand would beg to differ on the matter. Morgan walked into the drawing room doing push-ups while reading the morning paper. "Ok what?" Morgan asked as she looked to James and his antics.

"Just came back from my morning jog." James said while doing his morning workout. "Have you seen Mrs. Weasley she's normally up by now doing breakfast?" James said as Morgan noticed she was missing also.

But before Morgan could answer Azari walked in followed by Pym. "Hey guys." Azari said as he came in and saw the two here.

"How's the couple?" Pym teased but James ignored the shrinking hero.

"Depends how's the ant farm doing?" Morgan asked as she had a threat hidden in there. Pym seeing this flew away to protect his ant farm from Morgan's eventual retaliation. Just then Torunn was heard as she walked into the drawing room with a yawn. "Ah princess point break your up." Morgan began as she looked to Torunn before gasping in mock surprise. "And what's this no hickey's this morning." Morgan said as Torunn glared at Tony Stark's only daughter.

"Shut up Morgan." Torunn said as she walked into the drawing room to do some reading before everyone else was up and about in the oddly quiet house. Morgan rolled her eyes and headed over to where she kept her music and in turn saw something off.

"Ok I'm only going to ask once." Morgan said as she glared at the group. "Which one of you jerks took my ACDC Thunderstruck Soundtrack?" Morgan asked glaring at the group to make the culprit reveal themselves here.

"Morning." Ron greeted as he and Harry entered the room no doubt having slept in this morning.

"Ok the Weasley clan sleeping in? Where is Mrs. Weasley?" James asked knowing Molly got them all up in the morning whether the children liked it or not.

"I don't know." Harry said as he then heard rock music playing in the houses kitchen.

*Insert Thunderstruck By ACDC

As he went over Ginny was already up as she looked around for the source of the music currently playing.

(Meanwhile in the Kitchen Hawkeye)

Egg cracks and meat sizzling was heard as they were accompanied by the lyrics 'Thunder,' when they played. Going with it was a fryer of sorts with the stove being lit to the beat of the rock music as well. Outside the door everyone was starting to make their way there as they wondered if Molly may have forgotten to wake them up. As they got there the rest of the Weasley Clan's younger generations were awake by the music as they all got to the door.

Apparently someone had picked up a great deal of items from the store beyond Groceries. The group all carefully opened the door causing the music to be at its loudest revealing to them the form of Francis Barton cooking what could very well be breakfast AND Christmas Dinner. Hawkeye was seen dancing to the music while cooking as he even slammed some pots with a stir to go with the music's beat.

Everyone was amazed how good of a cook he was as from the looks of it this guy may be a professional chef. As he continued Hawkeye went on to chop some ingredients while lifting the hash browns from the fryers. He didn't stop there as he began to open up the waffle irons not even aware he was being watched. He did a spin while putting a pan of bacon onto the table before using the stirring spoon as a improve mic to sing along to the music a bit. Hawkeye was clearly enjoying himself as he did the job.

"What the fuck?" Ron asked aloud and thus got Hawkeyes' attention on the audience watching him shocked and maybe laughing.

"What the, you guys ever heard of knocking?" Hawkeye asked as he lowered to volume to talk to them better.

"So that's where my radio and my ACDC Soundtrack went." Morgan said not caring they caught Hawkeye doing all this.

"Um where is my mum?" Ron asked as Hawkeye shrugged a bit not really caring.

"Upstairs I dozed her with a sleeping potion she'll be up any minute now." Hawkeye said calmly as if he didn't just admitted to potion the Weasley Matriarch just now.

"WHY?!" Ron asked shocked to hear what Hawkeye just said.

"Simple I wanted something American and Molly wouldn't let me, so here we are." Hawkeye said as he then got to the major stuff when the toast shot up from the toaster nearby. "By the way any of you want butter on your toast?" Hawkeye asked as he got back to work.

"You can't just potion my mum!?" Ron yelled accusingly as he looked.

"She needs to take a break every now and again, I swear she could probably power a Hulk with the stress she no doubt deals with." Hawkeye said and just then they heard frantic moving on the stairs. "Oh speak of the devil." Hawkeye said and thus the group parted to reveal Molly Weasley was finally up.

"Did I oversleep?!" She gasped as she found Hawkeye cooking in the kitchen.

"No bird boy put a sleeping potion in your drink mum." Ron said glaring at Hawkeye.

"HE WHAT?!" She yelled but before she could go off tangent with a scolding James jumped in to defuse the situation.

"Mrs. Weasley yes what Francis did was wrong but he did it with good intentions." James said being the peacekeeper here. "I felt you put a lot of stress on yourself and wanted to help you relax for a bit, he's already got breakfast done and has gotten started on Christmas dinner as well." James said as he gestured to the facts before them in Hawkeye.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke up wanting to help out a bit. "It's Christmas after all can you at least let Hawkeye do this?" Harry asked and thus Molly surprisingly enough calmed down a bit.

"Alright I suppose I have been a tad bit wounded up as of most recent times." Molly admitted as she loved to cook for everyone but she can appreciate when someone wants to help even if the way Hawkeye went about it was wrong.

"Ok then sit back relax and breakfast will be out soon. Hope you all like some American." Hawkeye said as he had already continued his task while they were talking and was making Scrambled eggs.

"Well while Barton is getting the grub ready I'm getting the festivities set up for later." Morgan said as she went off to grab the stuff for their Christmas celebrations.

"Wait what festivities?" Molly asked concerned knowing how over the top Morgan can be at times.

Just then the door opened and seeing as the house was under the Fidelus charm it only meant someone arrived. Harry looked and saw Hermione was at the door as she blushed a bit. As she entered she knew that knocking would make everyone get on edge thus she opted to just plain out enter. "Hello I hope I'm not tardy." Hermione said as Hawkeye with a bowl being stirred in his hand saw her.

"Nah you're right on time. Hungry?" Hawkeye asked as it was close to lunch time and the food would last them through lunch.

"Quiet so." Hermione said as she knew her actions as Spider-Woman made her build an appetite to rival Ron and possibly Torunn herself as well.

(Later)

After breakfast was eaten everyone began to exchange presents as Arthur got the head of the table. The group started by drawing names from a bowl and who ever name was drawn went first. They were told to grab any present but the ones with their names on it and thus presents ended up exchanged. The Avengers all got sweaters from Molly whom hand knitted them herself, Torunn got a guitar from Hermione while Morgan was given a chemistry set from her.

Francis got a new archery set which he would no doubt modify later but appreciated the gift. Pym being a child was given a new action figure as he laughed while holding it. "It's Morphing Time!" He yelled out holding a transforming White Tiger Zord.

Presents were exchanged but half way through a knock was heard and following it Bill and Fleur were guided inside. "Sorry we're late." Bill said as he and Fleur looked to the group.

"We had to pick up my sister." Fleur said as she gestured to Gabrielle as Pym saw her.

It was clear Gabrielle was spending Christmas with her sister as Hawkeye looked. "Oh another beansprout hopefully she keeps Pym occupied." Hawkeye said knowing Pym barely seen anyone his age.

"Hi." Gabrielle greeted as Morgan saw this.

"Well someone has to do this." Morgan said and thus took out a pair of wide rimmed. "Here put these on." Morgan said as Fleur was confused.

When Gabrielle did so she then saw Morgan speak again. "Those are translator glasses we talk glasses translate to whatever language needed." Morgan said as Gabrielle was surprised to see this.

"Does it work both ways, leetle girl?" Fleur asked as she was honestly impressed with Morgan's creation.

"Nope sorry." Morgan said but Pym had a spare given to him.

"Well I can keep around her." Pym offered as Gabrielle nodded to him.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said seeing him wearing glasses. "I am Gabrielle Delacour." Gabrielle introduced as she looked to Pym.

"I'm Henry Pym Jr. But everyone calls me Pym." Pym responded as Fleur was surprised how Pym was just talking to her. "Hey wanna go see my ants?" Pym offered as he looked to Gabrielle.

"Ants?" Gabrielle asked as she was curious.

"Oh you're going to love them trust me." Pym said but before anyone could stop him he was gone.

"Bill." Gabrielle spoke as she gestured to the two and in turn Bill put two and two together.

"No." Bill gasped as he realized this.

"If it's real then we need to make sure they speak more often." Fleur said but just then Azari came in.

"I better go make sure Pym doesn't scare her off." Azari said acting as Pym's babysitter when around Gabrielle.

"Um Hermione." Harry said as he held a box he kept hidden.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked and thus she found an elegantly wrapped box presented to her.

"Happy Christmas." Harry said as he looked to Hermione.

Hermione in turn took the present and began to unwarp it at the drawing room. When she did she saw a velvet box to which she began to open it up. When she did she gasped at what she saw inside the mentioned box. "Harry its beautiful." Hermione said as she saw the present.

"It was in my vault and I didn't know what to do with it." Harry confessed as he looked to Hermione who saw it.

It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. Hermione knew Harry was rich but clearly he didn't buy it. "I thought… you might like it an." Harry began as Hermione smiled to Harry.

"I love it." Hermione responded and thus Harry began to push it a bit while Ron saw it all.

"May I put it on you?" Harry asked as Hermione smiled a bit and gave the box to Harry. Once he pulled the jewelry out Hermione pulled her hair to the side giving Harry room to put the necklace on. Once he did so Hermione smiled as Ron got jealous over this whole scenario.

"Harry." Hermione said as James saw where this was going for the young witch and wizard. But while Ron saw this he gave them a glare and just stayed at his chair quiet.

(Later)

Christmas continued as Sirius was all teary eyes when he saw the painting of Walpurga Black was gone leaving a large hole in the wall. He was all but ready to adopt Morgan right then and there but Morgan wasn't interested in calling someone else her father. James got a scarf also that was red white and blue which Morgan quipped about James being the 'Star Spangled boy with a plan,' causing a laugh from the group. The Festivities continued for them and Sirius was all smiles as well. Remus had arrived not too long ago and Morgan had given him an update on her Lycanthropy studies.

Morgan figured if she can't find a cure she might as well get the ground work to a cure done. Remus was grateful for her resolve but didn't keep his hopes up on such things. The group ended up in the Drawing Room with Torunn's sword on the table. The Weasley Clan from the twins below were all gathered in the drawing room with Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Gabrielle, and Tonks sharing a small joke.

"I'm telling you lot it's a trick." Fred said as he looked to the group.

"No it's much more than that." Torunn said as Morgan had set up a machine nearby.

"Oh so whoever be he worthy." Fred began before George picked up.

"Shall haveth the power." George said and they all began to laugh. "It's a trick it had to be." George said as he looked to them all.

"I have to admit that does sound farfetched." Ginny added as she looked to the group.

"Then go on be my guest." Torunn said enjoying her drink of eggnog.

"Ready Frorge?" Fred asked as he and George got up.

"Ready Gred." George responded as the Weasley Twins took the challenge.

Once they got to the sword they spat into each other's hands and rubbed them together to lift the sword. "Don't worry guys we've all been there we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Morgan joked as the twins smirked ready to make Morgan eat her words.

The twins then grabbed the hilt and strap and began to try pulling it off the table. Alas the Weasley Twins could not do so for they were not worthy. They struggled with all there might but the sword would just not budge in the slightest bit.

"Anyone smell the silent judgment?" Morgan asked as she smirked a bit here.

"Then please by all means." Sirius said as he looked to Morgan. "Prove us wrong." Sirius said and thus Morgan stood up causing the group to laugh a bit.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Morgan said as she stepped up to the hilt. "It's physics." Morgan said putting her hand through the strap and grabbing the handle. "Just so we're clear if I lift it I get to rule Asgard." Morgan said as Torunn smirked.

"Of course." Torunn said not at all worried about the possibility.

"Then let it be known that my rule shall be fair and just and as my first royal act I shall be reinstating Premanocta." Morgan said as she in turn began to pull but the sword would not budge for her. Her eye twitched and in turn she took her hand off. "I will be right back." Morgan said and thus she was gone.

(Later)

Morgan now had her Iron-Heart Gauntlet on with Sirius having an Iron armor gauntlet as well as they both tried to lift the sword. "Bloody Hell are you even pulling?" Sirius asked looking to Morgan.

"Are you on my team?" Morgan asked glaring at Sirius.

"Just pull!" Sirius called out and thus the two struggled to lift the sword but it would not even budge.

Ron was next as he tried to pull the sword but instead he ended up slipping and falling in his failed attempt. Following it up was Tonks who tried increasing her muscles but to no avail it seems. Pym roared out as he charged at the sword small before going big after grabbing the handle. Gabrielle cheered him on but all it resulted in was Pym flying off and crashing into Azari. Azari went next but like with everyone else the sword would not even tilt in any movement. Ginny went next but she then pouted and stomped off when the sword wouldn't move for her. Hawkeye was the next to try and like everyone else it was a dud for his attempt at lifting.

"Don't worry Hawkeye no shame that your girlfriend wears the pants." Ron taunted a bit and thus Hermione slapped his arm for that offensive quip.

"Well he's not wrong." Torunn added as she watched the scene play out before her.

James was next as he walked over to the sword and put his hand on it and got ready. The sword much to everyone's shock made a grinding noise on the table making Torunn go wide eyed in pure fear. But alas it was a false alarm as James sighed and walked away from the sword in failure.

"Wow nothing." Torunn said sighing in relief that James failed to lift her sword just then.

"Well what about you two?" Hawkeye asked looking over to Harry and Hermione.

"No thank you that is a question I don't need answering." Hermione said knowing everyone tried to do it. "Harry?" Hermione asked but Harry smiled and got up.

"Alright if Harry can't do it none of us can." Fred said as Harry got to the sword. He then put both hands on the hilt and tried to lift. Torunn went wide eyed again when it grinded on the table only to stop suddenly. Harry smiled and walked off as everyone was shocked to see Harry fucking Potter wasn't able to do the deed.

"All differs to the girl who wouldn't be queen but it's rigged." Morgan said as Ron nodded.

"Bet your arse it is." Ron said agreeing with Morgan.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded as Ron eased back.

"The handle is imprinted like a security code." Morgan said as all eyes fell to Torunn. "Who so ever has Torunn's finger prints is the actual translation." Morgan said and thus Torunn laughed a bit.

"That is actually an interesting theory. But I have a simpler one." Torunn said and in turn not only picked up her sword but threw it up and caught it by the handle. "Your all not worthy." Torunn said as everyone started booing or laughing with Torunn laughing to this.

"Ok I'm bored now." Pym said as Gabrielle agreed.

"I'll go get the ants Pym." Gabrielle said and thus she was off to get the ants as she liked them. Unaware to any of than Gabrielle was about to find something interesting with the ants.

(Gabrielle)

The French Girl arrived upstairs as she and Pym had been getting along swimmingly. She found there conversation on the Ants was actually quite interesting. Pym didn't have much when it came to toys but she liked walking and spending time with the shrinking boy. But as she was going to find where she had put the ants hoping to bring some home with her she soon noticed something in the closest exposed to her.

It made Gabrielle curious and despite being wrong her curiosity got the better of her. She walked over it and began to pull it out to give it a look over to figure out what it was. To properly do this she began to open the box to give it a look inside for any and all of its contents. Once it was opened she was met with an odd looking helmet with red lenses and some kind of odd jump suit inside the case. She pulled out the suit and the helmet and in turn saw that the suit had some kind of handles with buttons in the hands which made her most curious. She looked to the door and then to the suit as if contemplating on what to do with the suit. In turn her curiosity got the better of her again and thus she knew what she would do with it.

(Later in the bathroom Gabrielle)

Gabrielle was alone in the bathroom trying on the suit unknown as to what compelled her to do so. She wanted to be fast about it as she put it on. She in turn pressed a button on the wrist causing air to shoot out around the neck allowing the suit to tighten around her. Once she put the helmet on she was impressed with how it looked on her as she gave it a once over. "Wonder why this was here?" She asked herself looking over the costume.

"Huh?" She wondered when her eyes laid on the buttons on the hands. She tried one on her left hand first and saw nothing happen in response even after several presses. She in turn went to the one on her right hand and pressed it. The result caught Gabrielle off guard as she ended up shrinking with a surprised yelp. When she landed on the tile floor she fell on her back but despite what should be a big fall that killed her she came out unscathed and in one piece.

"W-what?!" Gabrielle asked in shock as she saw she had shrunk down to the size of one of Pym's ants.  
"WHAT!?" She repeated as it was clear she was shocked to what was happening now.

(Meanwhile back over with Pym)

"Gabrielle?" Pym called out as he looked for his new friend. "Are you in here?" He asked wondering where she had vanished off to. "Gabrielle!" He called out again and saw the room was left untouched even the Ants were left to their own devices. He was about to leave until his eyes fell to the closet and saw something missing… something important.

"Uh-oh." Pym gasped as he saw the Ant Suit was missing.

(Later Downstairs)

Morgan was currently setting up some more entertainment as the adults were in one room leaving the children and teenagers in another. Morgan smirked at her set up just before Pym flew into the room in a panic. "GUYS!" HE cried out in a panic as Fleur saw Pym but now Gabrielle.

"What is it?" Francis asked as he looked to Pym with concern.

"My ant suit is missing and I can't find Gabrielle anywhere!?" Pym cried out as the Avengers went wide eyed in response to this.

"The ant suit?" Harry asked as Ron was confused.

"Basically it's a suit that runs on Pym Particles and can shrink and grow you depending on the setting. Seeing as we don't have a giant little girl stomping around all likely hood the Girl Scout shrunk herself." Morgan said as Fleur was wide eyed at this.

"We have to find her!" Fleur yelled in a panic but Morgan got her to sit down.

"Don't, you may accidentally step on her." Bill said as he had seen Pym shrink and knew this was serious.

"Do you have a comm. link put into the suit?" James asked and Pym nodded.

"Yeah of course I do." Pym said and thus they had a plan.

"Ok Pym shrink down and fined Gabrielle, we need to keep the adults in one room, and the rest of us will try to walk Gabrielle through this." James said taking charge in this.

Thus Pym shrunk down and flew off to locate the missing French Girl while Morgan got some of her tech out to start contacting Gabrielle.

(Meanwhile back with the shrunken Gabrielle)

Gabrielle was panicked as she was looking around for some way out or back to normal. She grew worried as she knew something like this was not what she expected. Just then a new voice was heard and thus Gabrielle nearly yelped.

"Gabrielle you there can you hear me?" Morgan asked over the helmet causing Gabrielle to yelp in shock into the mic. "Yeap that's you." Morgan said and thus she looked for Fleur.

"Where are you, what's happening!?" She asked and thus Fleur spoke up translating for the others.

"You took something that wasn't your Gabby but we can talk about that later. Right now we need to focus on you getting back to normal. Where are you right now?" Fleur asked and thus Gabrielle had an answer.

"In the upstairs loo." Gabrielle responded and that narrowed it down.

"Ok wait right there Pym is on the way, don't press the other button yet he needs to make sure the suit is still in one piece so you don't harm yourself." Fleur said as she translated for Morgan seeing as this suit was just a prototype for the moment.

"Ok." Gabrielle said and thus she heard a new sound. She looked to the side afraid and in turn saw a massive Rat there. "Um Fleur… giant… giant rat." Gabrielle said and in turn Pym was heard.

"Ok Gabrielle stay calm and don't startle it." Pym spoke up but it seems Gabrielle did so anyway by screaming and running away. The Rat saw this and gave chase to Gabrielle who then slid under the door frame to escape the rodent.

(Group)

"Great by that sound she left the bathroom didn't, she?" Morgan sighed as this was not how she wanted to spend the holidays.

"Pym how are the ants?" James asked as he looked to the comm. link.

"There closing in on her as we speak." Pym said hoping the Ants found the girl soon.

"Jeez why can't we have a normal day for once?" Azari complained as he sat there cross legged knowing Gabrielle was out probably scared out of her wits right now.

(Meanwhile back over with Gabrielle)

Gabrielle was very scared as she did not want to go back into the rat room as she was running for her life. She didn't care where she ended up as long as there was as much distance between her and the rat as possible. As she ran she slid across the floor before hiding behind a wall gasping for breath after running for as long as she did there. As her breath returned to her she head movement and in turn looked to her hiding spot in fear before going wide eyed in response.

A Swarm of Ants were approaching her as they were NOT as cute when they were like this swarming. As they approached her she heard what could be described as the sound of wings and looked to see a Carpenter Ant coming for a landing. In turn Gabrielle screamed in terror only for a glow to catch her attention. She looked and saw Pym had arrived and landed in front of her.

"There you are." Pym said happy to see Gabrielle was alive and well.

"Pym?!" Gabrielle asked when she saw the boy had arrived.

"I'll explain later but the ants are friendly don't worry." Pym said gesturing to the Ants showing one of them had a camera on their heads. "Get on Anthony and let's get you to some high ground." Pym said to which Gabrielle nodded just rolling with it at this point. Thus Pym helped Gabrielle mount on top of Anthony which was the Carpenter Ant while the other Ant's kept sentinel in case of unintended dangers. Once Gabrielle was secured Pym then looked to her as she blushed at how patient he was being almost looking heroic as he did so.

"Ok hold onto these as tight as you can and don't let go. I'll guide Anthony back to the living room where we can get you normal size again." Pym said to which Gabrielle nodded understanding what Pym was saying from the hero's gestures alone. Once Gabrielle was on the two were off with Gabrielle riding on Anthony and Pym flying ahead acting as guide for the ant and rider.

(Later in the Drawing Room)

When they had arrived Fleur had almost panicked when she saw the swarm of ants enter the room. When they all landed Pym had done a look over on the suit and saw the regulator was working as it should. Once he was sure it was ok he gave the thumbs up and thus Gabrielle pressed the button on her left hand causing her to return to her normal size.

She quickly took off the helmet catching her breath from her ordeal before looking to the group in pure shock. "Yeap it's going to be one of those days." Hawkeye said knowing they had some explaining to do.

"Hey let's do a side wager of who the next possible hero that comes out from here." Morgan said raising her hand causing everyone to roll their eyes in response to this.

"Gabby what were you thinking!? You shouldn't go through other people's belongings like that!" Fleur scolded her younger sister sounding like her mother more than her sister.

"I'm sorry Fleur." Gabrielle apologized in French as she looked down in shame.

"Well it's not all bad." Pym said coming to Fleur's aid while wearing the translation lens made by Morgan Stark. "I mean I've been meaning to test it out and from what Gabrielle went through it works perfectly." Pym said trying to help Gabrielle who was shocked by Pym's words. "I mean if she practices with it we could be looking at Hornet and the Ant-Girl." Pym added and thus Fleur put her foot down.

"Absolutely not leetle boy! Gabby isn't going to run around in tights and spandex (James: Hey!) beating up dangerous criminals and risk getting hurt as some super hero!" Fleur yelled directing her ire at Pym for his attempted recruiting Gabrielle.

"Super Hero?" Gabrielle asked as she heard what Fleur said.

"I wasn't saying she should be a hero I'm… ok maybe I was." Pym said after Fleur gave the boy a deep glare at this. "But she got a taste and who's to say she wouldn't want more of it?" Pym asked as he looked to Fleur with some worry.

"She won't and she never will!" Fleur yelled unaware that Gabrielle was actually thinking about doing it regardless of her sister's stance against it all.

"Ok let's not argue and try to enjoy the holidays." James said despite being on Pym's side when the boy mentioned Hornet and the Ant-Girl. "Besides, if she does want to go that route, I'd rather she actually be told what to expect and be ready for it then go in blind expecting good results." James said being neutral as Fleur could agree with that much on the mentioned sentiment.

"True." Fleur said in agreement with James on being prepared despite how she would fight tooth and nail to keep Fleur out of such a life style. After all this was real life not some comic book where the heroes always come out on top.

"Ok…" Morgan said as she decided to step in. "Let's forget that nasty business and get to the fun." Morgan said as she had a good place they can hand out at for what was next. "I got my machine working and let's just say dinner should be served soon right Hawkeye?" Morgan asked only to see Francis gone no doubt to finish up cooking.

(Later after dinner was served)

After everyone got fed they were gathered in the larger room Morgan set up for their big party as it seems she had a karaoke machine ready in the room. Pym and Gabby were sitting together as despite the scare earlier Pym and Gabrielle were both getting along swimmingly together. Right now outside Fleur's view Pym was showing Gabrielle how to command the ants and from what was seen Gabrielle was a quick study here.

"Really Morgan a Karaoke machine?" James asked with a smirk.

"Hey it has songs that either haven't been made yet or are in the process we get first dibs!" Morgan said being a bit cheerful on these sort of things.

"Hurray." Torunn was heard as she was given a guitar for Christmas which she took a shine to almost instantly.

"Well someone is enthusiastic." Hawkeye said as he kissed his girlfriend's head at the heads left temple only to be hit in the gut by her in a playful manner.

"Yeah well deal with it." Morgan said as she then had a most wonderful idea. "Or she can be out fist victim." Morgan said offering the mic to Torunn herself.

Going wide eyed Torunn pushed it away. "No… No! Guys I do not sing!" She yelled as clearly all eyes were on her right now.

"Looks like someone is shy, Torunn. Torunn." Morgan began to chant and thus the other teens began to chant with Pym and Gabrielle joining in.

"Torunn! Torunn! Torunn! Torunn!" they all kept chanting with Hawkeye tapping his bow to the table to help the chant.

"Ugh fine you all win!" Torunn yelled taking the mic as everyone cheered for Torunn. Despite how she portrayed Torunn was a bit stage shy clearly able to hide it better than most other people.

"Don't worry Princess Point Break I got you." Morgan said as she worked on the machine. "Friday load it up." Morgan ordered as Friday got to work on the song. Once she did so the song started as everyone wanted to see if Torunn will step up to the plate despite the fact of being stage shy here.

*Insert People like Us by Kelly Clarkson

"We come into this world unknown. But know that we are not alone. They try and knock us down. But change is coming, it's our time now." Morgan read the prologue of the song thankful for her all speak inherited from her father Thor himself. Once she finished the prologue of the song Torunn got to singing despite feeling embarrassed.

_-Hey everybody loses it_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey, yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive-_

As Morgan sang the group was surprised to hear how good of a voice she was. Even Ron was shocked as he expected big tough Torunn to not have such a talent at her disposal here. It seems Friday was helping as the AI was providing the background singing to help Torunn.

_-Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom-_

Torunn was starting to get into it despite her prior objections as everyone was smiling at her both in support and enjoying her singing.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

Hawkeye was tapping his feet to the ground going with the beat. As he did this he never knew his girlfriend had this sort of talent hidden away. Then again living in the robot apocalypse they really didn't have much time for that sort of thing back then. Azari even found himself enjoying Torunn's singing voice as he smiled while tempted to just stand up and dance to it much like the others.

_-Hey, this is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

_Just wait, everything will be okay_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames-_

The singing continued from Torunn as much to everyone's amusement Morgan didn't really care about not dancing and just went with it. As she danced to the music she managed to drag James into it and the two started to act more like normal kids or teenagers. Sirius saw it from the doorframe with Molly and Arthur and smiled at the scene. Clearly they were happy to see them acting like normal teenagers for once and not possible child soldiers.

_-Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom-_

Pym and Gabrielle were the next two to be dragged in as the two jumped to the beat not really dancing but laughing and enjoying it none the less. As they danced Fleur smiled at her Gabby and Pym having fun together. She hoped that if the stars were just right then maybe Pym and Gabby could get together assuming Pym can handle the Allure of a Veela.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

Ron didn't stand up to dance at least not yet. He intended to and offer Hermione a dance but it seems is plan had a roadblock. He was about to get up but the redhead could he then nearly went wide eyed as Harry was already up and offered his hand to Hermione. Ginny seeing this looked to it with a hint of jealousy in response while both Weasley's hoped it didn't mean anything for the two. Harry and Hermione were on their feet dancing to the beat themselves having a second go at the Yule Ball unlike the school year prior.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

Fleur and Bill despite being unknown to this music managed to get with it as well. Azari and Hawkeye were the only two without a partner at the moment with Ron and Ginny as they just watched and enjoying this little party between them all. Harry and Hermione were quiet close as they smiled and enjoyed themselves as they danced.

_-They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna change forever-_

As they all enjoyed themselves it seems Torunn's stage fright had been all but forgotten as she smiled and enjoyed herself as well. Hawkeye gave Torunn a double thumbs up and smiled as he had to admit Torunn had one Hell of a talent here. Lucky for him he wasn't the sort of guy to get jealous if his girlfriend was more successful then him. That's not adding the fact that she could probably bend him and break him in two if he ever got her angry enough at him.

_-Everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes-_

As the song began to slow down Harry and Hermione got offlay close looking deeply to each other's eyes. As Harry's emerald green eyes met Hermione's chocolate brown ones the spark from before was growing stronger between the two here. It looked like the two were about to start kissing which made the two Weasley's even more nervous in response to it possibly happening here.

_-Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom-_

In turn when the song hit its peak Harry and Hermione shared a kiss as the spark between them ignited into a fire inside them. Ron and Ginny were wide eyed in shock to this and in turn both opted to leave the room together. Ron gave Harry a glare imbued with jealousy while Ginny was glaring in contempt against Hermione who was kissing Harry.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

The two once they parted began to take part in the festivities once more as clearly even if it's for a short moment they were enjoying the lives they had. In this group of friends and family they were able to shed their shields and act as normal children together.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

The song was reaching its climax as the adults at the door left the kids be while keeping a close eye to prevent anything beyond simple young teenage fun there.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We're all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

All in all everyone was having a good time unaware of any and all changes that was on the way. They were heroes in their own right that was certain but they were also teenagers who needed nights like this. It was nights like that that helped strength bonds and remains in ones memories for years to come.

_-Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us-_

*End OST

The Song faded out as once it did Torunn stepped off to catch her breath and calm down her heartrate. Everyone was happy for Torunn as she sat down awe struck in herself for actually going through with that despite it being mostly peer pressure. But as everyone congratulated her on her courage just then Harry noticed Ron was missing. In turn Harry opted to go investigate and figure out where Ron vanished to.

(Later)

Harry eventually found Ron in there room as he was brooding by his lonesome here. "Ron everyone is having fun downstairs why not join us?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron with some concern.

"I don't want to." Ron said as he continued to brood alone in the room.

Recognizing the tone Ron used Harry opted to tread carefully here. "Ok what's got you mopey?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron with suspicion.

"Oh you already know Potter stop trying to rub it in." Ron scowled as he glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked as he was lost.

"You and Hermione kissing! You knew I fancied her!" Ron yelled as he glared at Harry almost in contempt here. "Typical you always get everything you ever wanted!" Ron yelled as Harry was starting to lose his temper with Ron. "First you're the bloody prefect with her, then you're a blooming super hero saving damsels and children, and now you get the girl I wanted!" Ron yelled as his jealousy was at its peak here.

"Ron sorry if I can't help how I feel! But Hermione wasn't yours like an object she has the right to choose for herself!" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron for how he spoke. "What did you want me to step aside and let you have her just to feel good about yourself!?" Harry asked as he about had it with Ron's actions over the years.

"Uh yeah." Ron responded and thus Harry let loose on the red head.

"Ron you bloody git!" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron. "I cannot believe you want to play the victim card. Oh woe is I for I Ronald Billius Weasley have parents and siblings while my best mate had to lose his parents to be rich!" Harry yelled almost mocking Ron now. "If you want my fortune then you can bloody well have it in exchange for losing your parents at the tender age of 1!" Harry yelled as he knew this was a long time coming. "Last I remember our first year you caused her to cry and get into danger with a troll! Second Year you basically jumped ship because I could speak to snakes! Third Year was a mistake on my part for siding with you over a Broom!" Harry yelled listing off as he then got to fourth year. "Last year you abandoned me because you thought I cheated into the Tournament and despite all of that Hermione stood by my side through it! Sorry if I thought she and I can have something together for all of that!" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron.

"You had no right!" Ron yelled back but Harry had a counter.

"No Ron YOU had no right. If she had chosen you I'd have stepped aside but she chose me and honestly I question why we're even friends at this point!" Harry yelled as he had enough of doing crap like this for Ron. "In the end she chose me and I'm grateful for that because unlike most other girls she sees me for ME not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. She knew what I lost to get a title I didn't even want to begin with!" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron in contempt.

"What's next you'll blackmail me with the secret identity crap!" Harry yelled as Ron was oddly silent after that. It didn't take long for the green eyes wizard to put two and two together and in turn Harry was wide eyed to this. "Bloody Hell you considered it?!" Harry accused as Ron felt the room grow cold around them both.

"Harry I." Ron began as Harry glared at him.

"No! No more bloody excuses its time you made a choice Ron. Your petty jealousy or us your friends! Are you actually going to be our friend or continue the whole friends when it benefits you crap!?" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron whose ears was as red as his face family's iconic hair now.

Harry turned from Ron and began to leave the room neither aware the door opening as Harry made his way to it. Ron in turn growled for a tad before his eyes shot open in rage and grabbed his wand. The door opened and Hermione walked in after hearing all of the yelling from downstairs. "Ron Harry are you two ok?" Hermione asked as she walked in before her Spider Sense in turn went off.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out putting on one of her web shooters and pulled Harry aside and fired a web shot at Ron's wand hand. When the web hit Ron's hand was pinned to the wall with his wand making all of them go wide eyed to this.

"Hermione!?" Ron asked shocked that the web line came from Hermione. Hermione went wide eyed when she saw what she did and ran over to Ron to dissolve the web. "You're that bloody spider!?" Ron asked as he was not one of Spider-Woman's fans due to the redheads own arachnophobia, fear of spiders.

"Ron we can explain." Hermione said as she sprayed the web to help it dissolve faster.

"WE?!" Ron yelled when she saw that. "Potter knew about this?!" Ron yelled as he glared at Harry who saw he was caught. "Oh did your new friends know also?!" Ron asked as he glared at the couple.

"Ron calm down." Harry said trying to avoid problems.

"NO I WON'T!" Ron yelled as he glared at Harry. "Just go already leave me alone!" Ron yelled feeling betrayed by both Harry and Hermione for this. "Clearly I'm not trustworthy for this sort of secret between you both!" Ron yelled and thus Hermione once she finished spraying the web began to step away and leave the redhead by his brooding lonesome. Once Harry and Hermione were gone Ron sat on his bed in shock as he didn't expect this to happen.

He expected maybe some yelling if he hadn't calmed down to talk but he never expected to find out Hermione was Spider-Woman. Ron in turn sat there trying to think of what to do next but he couldn't be around those two right now… he needed to be alone during these upcoming events. Unaware to anyone though Death was making her move at the moment.

(Scene Break Later with Death)

Death was with Kreacher as she held a locket in her hand smiling sinisterly at it as she was in the Forest of Dean. "Now then let's deal with this." Death said as she then began to whisper into the locket she acquired. It then opened up and released a shade but seeing as who she was Death had no problems facing it. She then took out her beloved Scythe and slammed the tip of the blade upon the locket. The Soul fragment screeched before vanishing to which Death claimed it for herself.

"Got you." Death said with a smile before she began to walk off spinning the locket in her hand by its chain. Clearly Death was hunting down the Horcruxes and now that Hornet and the Ant-Girl are in the picture she can send them into Gringotts… after they gain some much needed allies. A Heist of that level needs careful planning and only the most trusted of allies on standby if needed. Regardless Death knew that destiny was changing and she wondered just how many more super powered beings were filling up the world and the Galaxy. One can only wait and see for the results to be known to them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter is done not much for action this time but trying new stuff here for you. Anyway next chapter we go back to Hogwarts and have Torunn facing her Uncle and possible the Destroyer Armor also. Now then please leave me a review before leaving and as I always say ja-ne.


End file.
